Harry Potter and Bringing About the Wonder
by Fairywm
Summary: goes completely AU the end of PoA: ... Black was still staring down at Harry and then he nodded his head as he came to a decision. "Come with me, Harry," he said as he held out a dirty, bony hand. "Come with me, please, I'll take you somewhere safe." Updated title and summary.
1. Escape to the Island

**Chapter 1 The Escape to the Island**

 **Thanks to alix33 and darrelldeam for looking this over. All mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out. I have a bad habit of adding to my chapters and not sending them back to the betas.**

 **Summary: Harry and Sirius get together in the end of 3rd year and run. They search for the Lost City of Z. They start planning new world where no one would find them and invite all the disillusioned people they know to join them. They purchase a book called 'Government Structure's for the Complete Moron' based on all the working governments and they try to build a utopia.**

 _This idea was given to me by_ **sachaelle.**

 _Yup, a new one, this one has been on the backburner until I finished the other stories. I had forgotten all about it, until I was looking for something that would tickle my muse. I'm not sure how long it will be, this is a new genre for me._

 **Warning: There will be a bit of bashing on the Magical World's closemindedness and sheep like qualities.**

 _The first part of this scene is directly from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. This story is AU from where the italics stop after the first few lines._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and make no money off my stories.**

 **Hphphp**

 _The hippogriff gave one sweep of its mighty wings and they were soaring upward again, high as the top of the West Tower. Buckbeak landed with a clatter on the battlements, and Harry and Hermione slid off him at once._

" _Sirius, you'd better go, quickly," Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone."_

 _Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head._

" _What happened to the other boy? Ron?" croaked Sirius._

" _He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick — go —"_

 _But Black was still staring down at Harry_ and then he nodded his head as he came to a decision. "Come with me, Harry," he said as he held out a dirty, bony hand. "Come with me, please, I'll take you somewhere safe."

"Harry, no!" shouted Hermione as she grabbed the back of the dark-haired boy's robes. "Harry, you can't. You'll be hunted," she pleaded with him, not wanting to lose one of her only friends, nor wanting him in danger.

Harry was torn, this could mean the family he always wanted, but Hermione was right, he'd always be on the run. He was thinking about it when a noise on the stairs brought him out of his musing. Making up his mind, he jumped on the back of the hippogriff and looked at his best friend. "I'll write, but I have to do this."

"Oh, Harry, please think about what you're doing," she begged as she backed away from Buckbeak, who was flapping his enormous wings to take off. "We're not supposed to change anything."

"I'm really not, he's already free and the world is still here. I have too, Hermione, he's the only family I've got," Harry said with determination. He looked at his best female friend and gave a water smile.

She shook her bushy head in denial, tears were rimming her eyes. "Harry, please…" she tried one more time.

Sirius kicked Buckbeak's sides, not giving them any more time to argue. The great beast leaped into the air and Harry watched as the only place he called home got smaller and smaller. For a fleeting moment he prayed he was doing the right thing, and then he held tight to his godfather.

The two men flew all night, stopping for a day so Buckbeak could rest and they could gather food and water with the bit of money Harry had, storing it in a conjured backpack. Sirius said they would be going far away, traveling for days without resting. They flew southwest and over the Atlantic Ocean, which was tiring and scary. Once they almost lost their seating when they ran into a storm, but Buckbeak was strong and went above and around it. It was still frightening.

They talked when they could, Harry telling Sirius about the good times at Hogwarts, and Sirius returned the favor, telling the young man stories about his father and some of the things they got up to. They each took turns sleeping, so one could keep the other from falling off the hippogriff. Sirius borrowed Harry's wand and used a spell to rid them of waste, but the spell was uncomfortable, so he only used it sparingly.

Buckbeak was not a happy animal, but they made sure the creature had food and water whenever they could. They traveled until they reached a small island. The second they landed, the hippogriff ran off into the trees, screeching his displeasure, scaring all the animals that had been looking at the new comers, from the bushes. None of them seemed large, but Harry kept his wand handy just in case.

Both of the men looked at the trees and ran to relieve themselves, now that those eerie eyes were gone.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, emerging from the bushes.

"This is Black Isle, it belongs to my _family_ ," Sirius all but spat the word as they met on the stretch of sand near the tree line. "It's somewhere off South America. Brazil, I think. There is enough food and game for us to survive, but I don't think we should stay here long. We'll make plans tomorrow. I'm knackered and I think we should both get to sleep."

"Yeah," the green-eyed boy said thoughtfully, still mulling over his impulsive move. _What do I really know about this man?_ He thought. _All I know is that he is my godfather and that he tried to protect me. How did years of Azkaban affect him? Is he sane? Can I trust him?_ These questions flitted through his mind and they were the same ones that circled his brain during the long flight. Then he looked at the escaped prisoner, who was looking at him with such kindness and love, so he let those thoughts drift away for now. It was a bit late to think about all that anyway.

"I know it's not much, but we'll have to make do," Sirius rasped, his grey eyes looking around the island.

There was a small hut that was just outside the trees, it was in somewhat good repair. It had one room, windows with no glass and a thatched roof. They made their way to it and looked inside, there were broken bits of furniture everywhere, a small fireplace that needed cleaning and the floor was warped and filthy.

Sirius turned to Harry and said, "If you'll let me borrow your wand again, I can make us some bedrolls for the night. Tomorrow we'll repair or transfigure these things." he waved his arm around the room indicating the mess.

Harry searched his robes and was surprised when he found two wands. _Huh, wonder where that came from, and why didn't I feel it before? I might have but didn't realize it, it could have been the one Sirius used on our flight and I was just too worried about falling to notice,_ he thought. "Looks like I have another wand. Don't know whose or where it came from," he said aloud handing the other wand to his godfather.

"This is _Wormtail's_ ," the older man spat as he recognized the wand in his hand, and then shrugged. He needed a wand and this one would do. He started clearing a space, and noted the wand was sluggish for him. He'd have to see about getting a new one soon.

"Oh, yeah, I remember picking it up off the floor of the Shrieking Shack," the teen said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I was going to give it to Professor Dumbledore, but I forgot when all that stuff happened with Snape, then going back in time to save you, well…" he trailed off with a shrug.

"Well, lucky for us you didn't remember to tell the Headmaster," Sirius said, ruffling the teen's ever messy hair.

"Leave off," Harry said, swatting the dirty hand away.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," the dogman said with a yawn. So he conjured some bedrolls and the two fugitives fell asleep, neither one peaceful.

Harry was thrashing about and causing his blanket to wrap around his body. He was dreaming that he and Sirius were running from the Aurors somewhere in London. The Dementor came out of nowhere and lowered its hood. The frightened boy woke just as he was about to be Kissed. He untangled himself and took some deep breaths to calm his racing heart. The shaken young man looked at his writhing godfather and knew there would be no help from him, but he couldn't leave the man in his dreams, so he crawled over to wake him. Maybe they could just sit and talk for a while, until they both felt they could sleep again.

Harry tried to wake the thrashing man and almost got a black eye for his trouble. He scrambled back and wondered what to do. "Sirius, wake up!" he shouted, kneeling just out of reach of those swinging arms. "Please, wake up. It's just a dream. Come on!" Then he took his wand and cast an Aguamenti, spraying the man in the face.

"What the hell?!" Sirius shouted as he bolted upright, water dripping off his face and hair, leaving marks in the dirt that still covered the escaped convict.

"You were having a nightmare and I couldn't get near you with your arms swinging about," Harry explained.

"Oh, yeah, well, thanks, kid," Sirius said, rubbing his hand down his face, leaving larger streaks. He then looked out the window and noted it was still the dark of night. "It's too early to go and see if the house is still standing, and it's too dark to find food."

"If you don't mind me letting a very good friend know where we are, I know someone who can help us," Harry said, thinking of the only person who would be able to assist them.

"Really? How can they help? How would you get them here? There are wards on the island; you can only come in if you're with a Black. Can you trust them?" the dogman asked warily.

"Yes, really, and he's a house elf, so all I have to do is call him and hope he hears me. I don't know of any wards that keep out elves. Of course, I trust him, he saved my life once," Harry explained, a bit put out that the man in front of him didn't think he knew what he was about.

"A house elf, you say? What family does he belong to? You're a bit young to own a house elf," Sirius said, thinking it might just be a good idea to have one of those beings around. House elves were very powerful and it could add an extra bit of protection. He was hoping this elf was nothing like that vile Kreacher. There was no way he'd call that elf, unless they were starving to death and then it would still be reluctantly.

"He is a free elf and a friend," Harry said defensively.

"Sure, call him and see if he'll come," the ex-prisoner decided.

"Dobby."

"The Great Harry Potter is wanting Dobby?" the excited little elf said as he popped into the room, bouncing on the balls of his feet, making the socks on his ears flap about.

"Hey, Dobby, how are you?" Harry asked as he looked at the tiny being that was dressed in a clean pillowcase and had socks adorning his feet, ears and hands. Sirius started chuckling in the background, until Harry shot him a quelling glare.

"The Great Harry Potter is asking how Dobby is. Dobby always knew the Great Harry Potter was a kind man," Dobby said as his huge eyes filled with tears.

Seeing an emotional explosion was about to take place Harry quickly asked, "Dobby, do you want to work for me?"

"Oh, sirs kindness knows no bounds," the little elf all but wailed. "Yes, Dobby would love to work for the Great Harry Potter." Dobby launched himself at the young man he worshipped and wrapped his spindly arms around the poor boy's knees, almost causing them to topple over.

"Well, ummm, that's great. So, we'll talk pay later. For right now, do you think you can find us something to eat?" he asked as he unfolded Dobby's arms from around his knees. "Try and get something from the island, if you can."

"Dobby can do," the little elf said and popped out of the hut.

Sirius gave Harry a look of pure amusement. "So," he said slowly, trying to hold in his hilarity, "that's your friend, oh Great Harry Potter." The laughter gave way and the older man held his stomach as he rolled on the dusty floor.

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up, furball, he's going to be a great help," the green-eyed boy snapped, folding his arms across his chest in a completely affronted manner.

"Oh, of that I have no doubt," Sirius said, trying to get his breath. "I'm just amused at the hero worship."

"Whatever, I don't ask for that stuff, you know," Harry growled, glaring at the snickering man.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll try and keep my mirth to a minimum, but I haven't had a good laugh in over thirteen years," Sirius said, still chuckling.

"Right," the now thoughtful boy said. _I had forgotten about that. If he wants to laugh, I suppose I can put up with it for a while._ His thoughts were interrupted by Dobby popping back in the hut.

"Dobby is finding all sorts of yummy fruits for sirs," the laden elf said as he started handing out his bounty. There were bananas, berries and some weird pale orange fruit that had a funny shape to it.

Harry and Sirius fell on the light meal like starving beasts; they had traveled for days and the food they had ran out the day before, even with the rationing. Dobby sat and waited to make sure they had enough. Harry— seeing the elf wasn't eating —handed him a banana. The little guy's eyes watered again, but when Harry shot him a firm glare, he simply ate the fruit. After their stomachs were full, they all sat back and each gave a great sigh.

"You're a great guy, Dobby, thanks. I don't think I could eat anything heavier than what you brought," Sirius said sincerely, reaching over and patting the elf on the head.

"Harry Potter's dogfather is very welcome," Dobby said, beaming his satisfaction at a job well done.

"Call me Padfoot, Dobby," suggested the sedate man, still patting his full tummy.

"I can be doing that, Harry Potter's Paddy," the little elf nodded his large head. Sirius just shook his head and accepted the new name, very used to house elves' weird ways, though this one seemed stranger than most.

"Dobby? Do you think you can call me Harry?" the young man asked tentatively, not wanting to start another emotional outburst.

"Oh no, sir, Dobby is not sure he can do that," the little guy said, waving his hands in the air in front of him in protest.

"Why not?" Harry asked with a confused tilt of his head. "You called Sirius Paddy."

"House elves is not allowed to be calling Masters by theys first name. It is not our ways. Harry Potter's Paddy is not being Dobby's Master," Dobby explained slowly.

"But you're a free elf," the confused boy stated. Sirius was trying not to laugh at the byplay.

"Dobby is still being having to follow rules, and as long as yous bes paying Dobby yous is being his Master," the diminutive elf said, again slowly, like he was speaking to a child. "Doesn't Harry Potter has to be following rules?"

"Well, yeah, but, I broke a few of those a couple of days ago," he said sheepishly, glancing at his fellow fugitive, who was shaking with suppressed merriment.

"Oh," Dobby said. His eyes going round with wonder that the Great Harry Potter would do anything wrong.

"Right, we'll come back to that. I'm getting tired again and I'm sure chuckles over there needs some sleep as well. Can you do us a favor? If we start having nightmares, can you wake us up?" the young man asked, glaring at his godfather, who was still trying to control his amusement.

"Dobby can be doing that."

"Great," Harry said, and he went to his bedroll. He laid down and rolled over to face the wall, trying to ignore the laughing man in the corner. Soon enough he went back to sleep, this time peacefully.

In the morning the two fugitives woke up and, after a breakfast of fruit and bathing in the ocean, they decided to explore the island.

It was a small island dense with foliage and trees. They wound their way through the small groove and soon enough came to a clearing. The house Sirius had talked about the night before looked like a hurricane hit it and considering where they were it was possible. There was only a large skeletal frame standing, vines covering it like they were trying to chock it to death. Snakes slithered out around the standing posts, hissing at the humans in their territory. Harry refrained from hissing back, not sure how Sirius would take it.

When they were walking back to the hut, Harry asked how that happened, Sirius explained there weren't weather wards up, which actually smart of them since those storms were rare in this area, besides his family never worried about such trivial things. Magic can always be utilized in rebuilding, but it would take more than one prison weakened wizard and one still in training to build up the house. Dobby offered but they said the hut was fine.

There wasn't as much food as Sirius had thought. They could live here for a while, but game would become scarce in a few months, since there were only a few lizards, some turtles and loads of snakes on the isle. There were colorful birds in the trees, but Sirius said they were post birds and not to be eaten. The trees were also full of fruit, but the two Brits were more used to heavier meals, like bangers, sausage, roast beef, potatoes, beans and other fattening foods. They both felt they would quickly lose weight neither one of them could afford if they stayed here. Neither realizing they would actually be healthier.

Dobby protested, saying he could always go and get food from Hogwarts. To which Harry replied, "That is stealing and we're in enough trouble." Making the elf almost bash his head into the nearest tree, which in turn made Harry grab his pillowcase, causing the two to fall over, making Sirius bark with laughter once again.

This time Harry smiled at his chuckling godfather. It was good to see him heal a little. _They do say 'laughter is the best medicine'._ "So what are we going to do?" the young man asked when the older man stopped his snickering. "We can't stay here, where will we go?"

"Well we can't go back to England, no, Fudge would have put a price on both our heads. So we have to go somewhere they won't find us," Sirius said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Hey, Dobby, will you go and get my stuff and tell me if you hear any news about me?" Harry asked. "If you see Ron or Hermione, and they're alone, let them know I'm okay, please."

"Dobby can do." And so Dobby popped away to do as instructed. The two men scrounged up some lunch while the elf was on his mission and talked of nonessential things. After ten minutes, Dobby returned with Harry's trunk and news that they were looking for him and considered him a criminal.

There was a price on both the men's heads and a Kiss on sight order for Sirius, which wasn't news. Harry was to be retained and tried, if caught. Fudge was ranting that he should be expelled and his wand snapped the second he was found. Dumbledore was fighting a losing battle on this one. Both Hermione and Ron gave the elf a message for Harry to be careful and not come home. His two best friends also said they missed him, which caused Harry to tear up a little, until he looked at his godfather.

"Well, I figured they'd make me the bad guy. I'm used to it," Harry said with a small smile, thankful for his diminutive friend for talking to his two best friends. "Let's go through my stuff and see what's useful," he suggested as he knelt in front of the trunk.

They sorted through his things and didn't find much that could be helpful in roughing it. Parchment, quills and ink were put back in the trunk along with some of the books. The first and second year books put aside as useless. The cauldron was confiscated by Dobby so he could cook with it.

Sirius took some of Harry's hand-me-downs and gave them a distasteful look. "You wear these?" he sniffed like the Pure-blood he was raised to be.

"Well, yeah, it's not like the Dursleys spend any money on me," Harry said with a bite, always defensive about his upbringing.

"You were raised by the Dursleys?! How the hell did that happen?!" Sirius shouted, and then he saw his godson cringe from him and softened his voice. "That wasn't supposed to happen. Your parents put it in their will."

"How was I supposed to know that?" the green-eyed teen snapped, straightening up and standing his ground. "I didn't put me there."

"Never mind, we'll figure it out later," the older man said with a dismissive wave of his hand, letting his anger go for now. "Let me see what I can do with these rags." Taking out his stolen wand, he waved it over the clothes and made a few grow to his size and then narrow to fit his skeletal frame. He then looked at Harry and shrank a few to fit him. "They'll keep their shape for a few days, and I can do it again, but we're going to need new clothes soon."

They took another bath in the shallow pools found on the beach, this time using some soap plants Dobby had pointed out. Sirius used a hair cutting charm and rid himself of most of his matted hair and beard, and then they changed into the newly shaped clothes. They went back to the hut and started repairing the furniture and transfiguring new stuff, Sirius showing Harry how. Soon enough they had two twin size beds, one cot size bed and three chairs with small tables next to them for meals. The now repaired fireplace had a hook for the cauldron, Sirius making a mental note to find a rock big enough to make a bigger more permanent pot. Dobby flitted about, repairing the roof and the floor. He made sure the whole place was clean and fixed.

The three worked diligently through the day, only stopping for nature and food. By nightfall they had a cozy home for the next few months until they figured out where to go next. After an interesting dinner of roasted snake and boiled roots, they settled in the chairs to discuss what they were going to do.

"Can Dobby get into my Gringotts account?" Harry asked, turning to his godfather, since the elf was busy cleaning up after dinner.

"Dobby can do," answered the little elf, still doing the few dishes in a makeshift sink.

"Oh, sorry, Dobby, I just didn't want to disturb you," the young man apologized.

"Harry Potter will never bes disturbing Dobby," Dobby said firmly.

"Anyway," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "if you can get into my accounts then maybe you can get us some food in the nearest magical shopping district."

"Dobby can do. The Great Harry Potter only needs to be giving Dobby his key," Dobby reaffirmed, finishing off the last bowl, drying his hands and taking a seat on the smallest chair.

"That's great, Dobby, we'll see if we can get some measurements and you can get us some clothes. And let's not forget food. Maybe we can stay here after all," he turned to the silent older man.

"No, that's not a good idea; while there are wards around the place, there are ways to break them. It would take a while, but I don't want to be here if they do find us. This island is listed at the Ministry, who knows how long it will be before we're caught. No, we should think of somewhere else," Sirius said firmly.

"Oh, right, but where?" Harry asked, thinking over what he knew of the area they found themselves in.

"Well, if you're up for a little adventure, I know some place me and James always talked about finding," the dogman said with a faraway look in his eyes as he remembered some of the talks he and his best mate had.

"Where? How big of an adventure? What will we need?" Harry fired off questions, bringing Sirius back to the present.

"Oh, well, there's supposed to be a lost magical city somewhere in Brazil, ironically called the Lost City of Z. It's said to have gold and such. Many muggles have tried to find it, but its ward to prevent that, they were never heard from again. The magicals gave it up as a lost cause, since it would take too long to rebuild it, so they just left it to rot. We're right off the coast of Brazil. We'll need better clothes and hiking boots. Some backpacks, lots of food and water, books on spells for warding off the animals and insects in the jungle. Maybe we can convince Buckbeak to come with us," the older man answered, rubbing his chin as he went over the list in his mind.

"What are we going to do there? Should we empty out our accounts so the Ministry doesn't seize them?" the teen asked out of the blue, the thought just coming to him.

"Yeah, we might want to do that," Sirius confirmed. "I can throw some magical disguises on us and we can get to Alagoas, stock up and stay here and plan. There's a small magical community there with a Gringotts branch. We'll clear out the accounts, go to the book store and get all the gear we'll need. Maybe a saddle of some sorts for Buckbeak, if he'll allow it," the dogman said, then stifled a large yawn. "As to your other question, let's hit the sack and we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Okay," was the sleepy teen's reply.

So the three in the hut settled down in their beds and spent a fitful night sleeping. Dobby woke the two fugitives twice that night. They each thanked him and soon fell into a deeper rest.

The next morning Sirius did a self-transfiguration, making his face fatter and his hair blond. He then turned Harry in to a similar looking boy, so he could pass off as his son as long as Harry hid his scar, since they didn't know if he was well known here or not. The disguise would only last for the day, so Dobby went to find the nearest magical area, then came back and told Sirius the coordinates so he could Apparate there.

They popped into a rundown bar which had a few people who all looked to be resting. Sirius talked to the barman (Harry didn't understand a word) and got directions on how to get to the shopping area. In the back of the bar was a doorway that had to be tapped a certain way. The older man did as told and the door opened.

The area behind the door was bright and colorful. There were stores of all kinds, but Harry couldn't read the names, and booths with colorful cloths hanging as roofs to keep off the burning sun, selling what looked to be food and potion ingredients. Harry craned his neck trying to take it all in, but Sirius was in a hurry and tugged on the teen's arm, making him move along.

Gringotts of Brazil was not as large, but just as white, as the one in Britain. The two men hurried up the stairs, giving a nod of the head to the guards, who were looking at them suspiciously. Sirius pulled Harry along and went to the nearest open station.

"Good day, Steelblade," he said in English, reading the nameplate. "We need to talk to someone about emptying our accounts."

"Gringotts is not good enough for you, wizard?" the goblin sneered, looking the two up and down, taking in the ragged clothes and skinny frames. He also noted the glamours and scoffed.

"No, no, Gringotts is wonderful, but we're afraid there are… governments that will try and gain control over them," Sirius said, making placating movements with his hands.

"Come with me," Steelblade said, hoping from his stool, putting up a closed sign. He really hated it when he pulled front desk duty, but at least he could get away from the rude wizards for a few minutes.

The two humans followed the goblin through one of the many back doors that lined the walls behind the counters. They went down a long hallway, also lined with many doors, until they came to a door labeled, **Steelblade: Account Manager** , in bold black letters. The goblin opened the door and motioned them to sit in the visitors chairs. When they complied Steelblade said, "Remove your disguises."

Sirius shrugged and with a wave of his wand, did just that. "Sorry about that, we're kinda on the run," he explained.

"Oh, really? Then tell me why Gringotts should help you?" the goblin asked, tapping his fingers on his desk.

"Well, for one we're innocent. For two, we'll make it worth your while," the dogman said with a smirk.

"How worth it?"

"One-fiftieth of our vaults," was the casual reply.

"One-quarter," was the rebuttal.

The two haggled until the goblins got one-thirtieth of both accounts. The two runaways had to take a blood test and when they were done they got two Undetectable Extension Charmed bags, for a fee, to use to clear out the vaults that were magically transported to this branch. They were happy to receive those, because now they wouldn't have to get backpacks.

Harry was shocked and impressed by the use of goblin magic and the amount of gold in both the accounts.

After they cleared out the vaults and paid the goblins, who let them reapply their disguises, exchanging some gold to local currency (magical and non), they went to the stores.

The first place they went was the wand shop. Since Sirius knew what his former wand was, they were out in minutes. After getting every book the book store had, in all languages (because Sirius knew a translating charm), they went to the booths and stocked up on the local cuisine. They ran from store to store, buying anything that caught their interest; potions, snakebite antidotes, plant and animal ingredients, more cauldrons, rare books, hats, and especially magical camping and hiking gear, since they didn't know when they would be in civilization again.

They also went to the nearest grocery store in the non-magical side and cleared out as much as they thought they could get away with, which happened to be five carts full. They then went to the non-magical book store and again bought one of every book, making sure to get Dobby some cookbooks. The clerks looked at them strangely, but rang them up nevertheless. Everything they purchased went into the bags, the groceries and books they shoved in there after ducking in the nearest alley.

They left the village around the time it was getting dark. Sirius Apparated them back to the island and they fell to bed, fully clothed.

The next morning, after eating some breakfast burritos made with refried beans, rice and cheese, they started sorting through the things they purchased. Sirius turned all the books into English, with many waves of his wand. It took him hours since he could only do twenty at a time. Dobby sorted the food, and cast some stasis charms on the stuff they bought from the venders. Harry was sorting through the clothes and camping gear. It took them all day to get it all sorted. Food, cookbooks and cooking utensils went into one bag that Dobby would carry; everything else went into the other, which Sirius was in charge of.

"When are we going?" Harry asked that night after a dinner of fried meat and rice.

"I want to get in better shape first," Sirius said, chuckling weakly. "You saw how tired we were just from shopping. There's no way we can hike the Amazon Rainforest in such sad shape."

"How are we gonna get in shape?" the teen asked, taking a sip of the strong tea Dobby just handed him. It was different.

"Well, starting tomorrow, we're going to do some exercises like running and swimming. We still need to find Buckbeak and make sure he's okay," the older man commented as he looked out the dark window, also sipping the strong tea.

"We can look tomorrow. I'm sure he's forgiven us by now," Harry said, patting his godfather on the hand.

"Yeah."

They went to bed soon after and actually had a good night's sleep. After breakfast, and cleaning up, they did as Sirius had suggested and ran as far as they could, which Harry found was a lot harder to do in the sand. Then the two played in the surf until they got too tired, then they wandered the small jungle to find their wayward feathered friend. Sirius spotted the hippogriff resting near a small pool of water. They approached carefully, not sure how the beast would receive them.

Buckbeak opened one eye and glared at the older man. Sirius bowed, making sure to keep eye contact, until the hippogriff bowed back. Harry repeated Sirius's motions and soon enough they were petting and cooing over their friend.

"Do you think he'll come with us when we leave? It might cut down on our hiking and we wouldn't need to stay here to get into shape," Harry asked as he petted the hybrid's neck.

"Oh, I believe he'll enjoy that," Sirius said, patting the hippogriff on the rump, causing the creature to glare at him. "However, the jungle is dense, so we wouldn't be able to see through the trees. No, we'll still have to get in shape so we can do a fair bit of hiking."

"Oh, that sucks," was the disappointed reply.

"Come on, we have some studying to do," Sirius said, giving Buckbeak one more pat and turned to the hut.

Harry sighed and followed, wishing Hermione were there, making a mental note to write his friends. They spent the night reading book after book on the Amazon, the Lost City of Z, hiking and camping. Harry found a book called **'Government Structures for the Complete Moron'**. He chuckled and set it aside, since he didn't need it right now, however, there were plans forming in the back of his head.

That set the pace for the next month and a half, with Dobby the only one leaving the island, to get more supplies from other villages. He even hit Diagon Alley.

Soon enough our two adventurers were ready to set off. They gathered everything into Sirius's bag and mounted Buckbeak. Dobby would wait for them to call. In the early morning light Sirius, Harry and Buckbeak flew off into the sunset. Destination: the Amazon Rainforest.


	2. Through the Forest

**Chapter 2 Through the Forest**

 **Thanks to alix33 and darrelldeam for looking this over. All mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out.**

 _So my research on the Amazon was limited, meaning I couldn't find a general layman's overview. So I'm making it up from what I remember from books and movies._

 _Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favorites, and adding me to your communities._

 **Hphphp**

Harry, Sirius flew over the short span of the ocean that was between their little island and Brazil. It took the better part of the day to get to the eastern most tip of the Amazon. Then they had to find a place to land that wasn't populated. Harry asked Sirius where they were and he replied that he had no idea. So when they found an opening to the forest that had no people around, they landed.

Buckbeak didn't run off this time, he eyed the small monkeys he could see chattering and jumping around the broad-leafed trees. The hippogriff pawed the ground, like he was going to take off any minute and catch one of the annoying beasts. He snapped his beak in irritation and continued to stand at the ready.

"It looks dark in there," Harry said warily as he put his hand on Buckbeak's neck, hoping the hippogriff didn't take off, "and there appears to be billions of animals." He jumped when one of the little monkeys screamed at him and threw some half eaten fruit at his head. "I don't think they like us much," he added, ducking the fruit.

Sirius chuckled and whipped out his wand. "No, I don't expect they do. Here let's put some of the repellant spells on, that might stop them from being all excited." He waved his wand over Harry and cast a notice-me-not charm and an insect repelling charm. He thought a moment and cast a cooling charm, a scent charm and a silence spell on the boy's feet.

The monkeys —not seeing their smallest target anymore— started to throw things at Buckbeak, making the hippogriff screech in anger and flap his wings in agitation, so Sirius quickly cast the charms on the large creature, not wanting him to run from them. He also added a tracking charm to both of them. He then turned his wand on himself and put the same charms on.

Now the monkeys found other things to do.

"Thanks for that," Harry said, with a sigh of relief. "Is it going to keep us from being eaten?" He eyed a large shadow that was moving in the tree line, not quite making out what it was.

"It should, but we'll be vigilant just in case. Well, no time like the present," Sirius said, making sure he had his extended bag on his belt. Lifting his wand and nodding at Harry to do the same, he set off into the dense trees.

"Wait, we have to call Dobby," the teen said, putting his hand on Sirius's sleeve.

"Right, you're his Master give him a call."

"Dobby."

"The Great Harry Potter is ready for Dobby?" the little elf asked as he popped to their side. "Ohh, it is being dark in there," Dobby said echoing Harry's earlier comment. Dobby now sported children's hiking clothes, khaki pants and an adventurer's shirt, both had at least five pockets each. He wore a jungle hat that had a net over his face and hiking boots made of dragonhide, which looked weird on his overly thin feet. It had taken Sirius three tries to get those boots comfortable enough for the little elf.

Sirius and Harry were dressed similar; both went without robes, thinking they would be encumbering. Their hats didn't have nets, since they had the spells. Harry's glasses were spelled to keep the humidity from fogging them up. They had debated about getting him contacts, but settled on making the glasses shade in the sun and clear in the dark.

"Our eyes will adjust," Sirius waved it away. "Do I have to spell you, Dobby, or can you do it yourself?"

"Dobby is good at not being noticed," Dobby said with a nodding of his head and then snapped his fingers and the noise that had started up again quieted. "The buggies will not bother Dobby," he added as he adjusted his net.

"Great! Let's go," the dogman said once more starting for the trees.

There was a lot of racket, with monkeys playing and fighting, insects of all kinds chittering and chirping, birds of many colors cawing and singing. It was midmorning when they landed, but it looked like dusk in the jungle. Sirius waited until his eyes adjusted, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder so he would do the same. Soon enough he could see better, so he started west.

They trudged along a small trail, it looked like someone had been here before, since the vines were cleared and the dirt was patted down. Harry kept looking around him, tripping over the trees' roots often. The forest was dark and the trees were plentiful and varied. Vines crept everywhere, choking trees and hanging off branches, making the whole forest creepy, yet awe inspiring.

There was a large swamp off to the left of the trail; Harry could hear the mosquitos, other bugs and the rumbling of the crocodiles. He hoped they passed that soon. He gazed upward, wondering where the sun was. He could see streaks of light as the sun tried to break the impenetrable canopy created by so many trees.

Monkeys swung from tree to tree, eating, resting and playing. The young wizard watched as they groomed one another, picking through the fur and eating the bugs they found. He grimaced at that, but figured it was better than being infested. The little critters kept glancing around like they sensed a predator, but couldn't locate it. Sometimes when the humans got too close to them they'd screech and climb further up the trees, mums keeping the babies on their backs. After the adventurers passed they would quiet down and go about their business.

The colorful birds flew around the tops of the trees. Every now and then they would descend and capture something to eat, mostly insects and fruit. Harry watched them with a sad smile; he had written Hermione, via Dobby, and asked her to look after Hedwig until they found what they were looking for. Now, he missed his faithful owl.

Harry turned back to his godfather, who had his wand out and was using a cutting charm to get through some of the low hanging vines and branches. During their time on the island, Sirius had taught Harry many things, Diffindo (the cutting charm), Episkey (the healing spell), and many more spells that they would need on their hike. The older man made sure Harry knew what potion to use if either one of them got bit by a snake or poisoned by insects or frogs. There were also potions for the many diseases that were abundant in the rainforest. They had taken the potions equivalent of the inoculations before they set off, but it never hurts to be careful.

Buckbeak went on his own, crashing through the forest, somewhere off to their right, looking for something to eat. With the charms on him small creatures didn't stand a chance. The trees were too close together for the hippogriff to fly and Harry hoped that he could find something to eat, possibly one of the hundreds of snakes he could hear hissing in the foliage, but there were too many for him to hear them clearly.

Dobby was almost jogging to keep up with the two larger humans, but he didn't seem winded so Harry gave him a wink and the little guy smiled.

They walked on for hours, until Harry said, "Sirius stop! I'm hungry, tired and I need the loo."

The older man stopped, looked at his godson and the panting elf and nodded. "Dobby, see what we have to eat that will give us energy. We still have a while to go," he said, after casting a point-me spell to find water, "and I want to find a clear space to set up the tent, hopefully near a creek and away from the swamp. It makes putting up wards easier."

The two smaller hikers collapsed. Dobby was sorting through his bag for anything that was ready made. He came upon an odd dish that had lots of rice, vegetables and beans. There didn't seem to be any meat in it, but the beans would do for protein. He pulled out the meals and with a snap of his fingers, took them out of stasis and heated them. He then handed one to his Master and then the other to the dogfather, leaving the last for him.

They ate in silence, with only the scraping of utensils on plates. When the meal was done Sirius banished the dirty dishes, since they had no sink and they didn't want to leave food waste in the jungle.

Suddenly the monkeys, birds and other animals got quiet.

"Quickly, up a tree," Sirius suddenly ordered.

They all scampered up a tree, well Dobby popped. Harry looked down, but didn't see anything. However, he could feel it. It was cold, like a Dementor, but not quite as bad. He got the memory of his mum, but it was only a whisper. He could feel his elation about his godfather start slipping out of his mind. He shook his head to clear it and heard something drew across the path they were just cutting, like robes being dragged through leaves.

Now, Harry could see the creature, it looked like a small version of a Dementor, with a ragged cloak and bony hands.

The being looked around the freshly cut vines and then to the trees.

Harry held his breath and prayed the charms would work; keeping wand in his hand, ready to cast the Patronus.

With a rattling noise coming from under the hood the thing, turned and floated to a nearby tree. It seemed to be sniffing the air.

"Damn," Sirius said in a quivering voice, from Harry's right. "I was hoping we wouldn't run into one of them."

"What is it?" Harry said quietly, looking away from the creature and to his godfather, who also had his wand at the ready, but his hands were shaky. This thing must remind the man of his time in Azkaban. Harry looked down but didn't see anything.

"It's a Bugalard," the dogman answered just as quietly. "They're cousins, of sorts, of the Dementors, only not as powerful. They only feed on small animals, like the monkeys." He waved his free hand at the canopy. "They don't actually devour souls, like their cousins, but they do feed on happy memories and they should be avoided at all costs, because they can still make you relive your worst memory. If I remember your story about the train correctly and what I saw at the game that makes you pass out. Not a good thing to happen in a jungle that has bugs that will eat you alive if you sit still long enough. Your Patronus should work to keep them away if they swarm." He played off his own fear of the demons, not wanting his godson to think him weak.

"Should I cast it?" the green-eyed boy asked, lifting his wand, the words on his lips.

"Nay, it's gone. Don't you feel it?" his godfather replied, jumping down from the tree, grateful that his knees didn't give.

Harry did feel better; the cold that had cooled his hot skin was gone. The monkeys and the birds were making their noises again. "Why did you have us climb the trees, can't they fly? And how many other magical predators will we run into?" he asked as he joined his godfather. It had been Sirius's job to look that up, while Harry's was to learn the spells they would need.

"To your first question, I had no idea what was coming, but if the animals stop their noises, get up a tree and have your wand ready. Bugalard only fly when they spot something to eat." He gave a quivering smile, trying to be reassuring, but he was still shaking off the effects of the Bugalard; it wasn't that long ago he almost had his soul sucked out. He wasn't even sure if he could cast a Patronus, something he'd have to work on at night. Thank Merlin, Harry could.

He shook off the thought and continued. "As to you second question, not many, there isn't much game for larger ones. The ones we'll run into are easy enough to frighten off or kill, but it is always best to let them pass. There are a few large cats and tons of snakes, both magical and non. There's also some poisonous insects and reptiles, let's not forget the crocks. But we'll do our best to avoid them, mostly because you're still untrained. You did well," Sirius said quickly at the affronted look, "but you're still learning. We'll practice an hour or so each night until you can do the spells in your sleep."

Harry shrugged his shoulder and went into the trees. He kept his senses open and stayed close to his companions. His business was done quickly, thanking Merlin he was a boy, and then, after a quick cleansing spell, he came back to where they had eaten. "I'm ready when you are, but do you think you can slow down a bit. Dobby had a hard time keeping up and I don't want to leave him behind."

"Dobby, do you think it would be better if you wait on the island during the day and we'll call you when it's time to eat or we stop for the night?" Sirius asked the tired looking house elf.

"Dobby is thinking that would be fors the best, sir," Dobby answered with a weary nod of his head. He really wanted to be with his Master, but house elves were not walkers.

"Harry, you have to tell him," the older man said.

"Dobby, why don't you stay on the island until we call you? If someone starts to break down the wards, hide and watch. If they get through come and let us know," Harry suggested, putting his hand on his little friends shoulder. "Don't put yourself in danger."

"The Great Harry Potter is too kind to Dobby," the emotional elf said with tears forming in his eyes, both grateful and saddened. Grateful for such a kind Master and saddened that he wasn't as helpful as he wanted to be. "Dobby wills be doing what the Great Harry Potter has been ordering." And with that he popped away.

After the little guy left, the two adventurers started back into the trees. Sirius cast a point-me spell to make sure they were going in the right direction. Hacking away the vines and branches they trudged on for a few more hours. Sirius wasn't finding a good place to stop for the night, but it was getting too dark to see. Since they had three wands, the older man cast a Lumos with his left hand and continued creating a trail with his right.

Harry stayed as close as he could to his godfather, his wand was also lit. If he thought the noises in the day were weird it was nothing to the chaos in the night. He couldn't identify any of the creatures roaming the canopy with their reflective eyes. Some were jumping, others were slithering, and still others were prowling the trees. The hissing confirmed there were snakes roaming just above them. He jerked when he heard the roar of a large cat somewhere off to his left.

"Sirius, we have to stop soon," Harry whispered, a bit frightened, only ever having been in the Forbidden Forest before, which was nothing like this. He was remembering all the horror stories he had heard on the telly about people being eaten by large cats and bears. He knew there were no bears here, but still, the darker it got the spookier it got. He hoped that he would get used to this, he hated being such a wuss. He was thirteen, damn it, and he faced Voldemort many times and drove him off. He faced off a hundred Dementors and a Basilisk, what was it about this jungle that made him so fearful?

"Right, I hear water up ahead, so let's make it there and we'll call it quits for the night," the older man said, marching onward.

Now that he was paying attention Harry could also hear the sound of running water and it did sound close by. So he followed by the light of his wand.

It only took a few more minutes and the tree line broke. The clearing wasn't large, but it was big enough for the small tent they had. Harry couldn't see the water, but he could hear the snakes in it. They were making plans to eat the interlopers, making Harry shiver and thankful that they had wards. The notice-me-not charms must be wearing off, if the snakes could see and hear them. It would explain why the monkeys started following them, right before night fell. He'd have to warn Sirius about that later.

Sirius banished the leaves and rocks that littered the ground, and formed a small circle. He then reached into the bag and called up the pup tent. They had reasoned the smaller the tent the less noticeable they'd be. Plus, it would take less magic to erect the wards, making them tighter and stronger.

Setting up camp was easy, since the tent was a wizarding one and had a kitchen and bath there was no need for a campfire or to get water. Once they got it raised, Sirius put up so many wards that Harry couldn't identify them all. He did note the animal and reptile wards and was thankful for them. An insect ward was also added.

Once the wards were up, they crawled into the tent. The inside, of course, was larger than the outside. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen/dining room and a small living area. The furniture was what could be found in a normal home. There were two comfy chairs and a small loveseat in the living area. The bedrooms hosted double beds and the tiny dining room had a small wooden table with three chairs. The kitchen had a wizarding stove, a counter and a sink. There was a cold box, but Dobby kept all the food in his bag.

"Since I'm the oldest, I call dibs on the shower," Sirius said, heading toward the bathroom.

"Whatever," Harry replied, dropping into one of the comfy chairs. "Dobby," he called.

"The Great Harry Potter is calling Dobby?" Dobby asked when he popped in.

"Yeah, can you make us some dinner? Something hearty, we're beat and need replenishing," Harry asked, running a hand tiredly down his face.

"Dobby can be doing that," the little elf said and popped to the kitchen and started to putter around.

Harry leaned back in the chair and listened to the noises coming from outside. He truly hoped that all those wards kept out the snakes and insects. Not that he didn't trust his godfather it was just that they didn't know everything that dwelled in the forest. Thinking about all the things he saw today and the wild beauty of the rainforest, he closed his eyes for a moment. He was nudged awake a few seconds later by a clean Sirius, who was dressed in pajama pants and a T-shirt.

"Go and get washed up, Harry. Then we can eat that wonderful smelling dinner your elf is cooking." He handed the tired teen some nightclothes.

"Yeah," Harry said as he grudgingly got out of the chair and headed to the shower.

After a nice hot shower that did wonders for his sore muscles, he went to the dining area and sat in the only available seat. "This smells wonderful, Dobby. What is it?" he said looking at his plate.

"It is being called, vatapá, it is being made from bread, shrimp, coconut milk, peanuts and palm oil. Dobby is having to be mashing it in to a paste and putting it on breads. It is being something new that Dobby thought the Great Harry Potter would likes to be trying," Dobby said, shooting hopeful looks at his dark-haired young Master. "Dobby is also thinking that the Great Harry Potter and his Paddy would be liking many vegetables and fruits."

"It looks and smells great, Dobby. I'm sure we'll like it," Harry said, taking a bite of the food and rolling his eyes in pleasure as the flavor exploded on his tongue. "This is brilliant," he praised, making Dobby beam with pride.

They set about devouring the meal, once again paying more attention to their food than conversation. Once they were done eating Sirius and Harry settled into the chairs, while Dobby cleaned the kitchen.

"You did well today, pup," Sirius said seriously, reaching over and ruffling the boy's hair.

"What did you call me?" Harry asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Well, ummm, that's what I used to call you when you were a baby," the older man said in a sheepish voice, rubbing the back of his head. "You know, since I'm a dog and all." He shrugged his shoulder as if it was a given and looked through his still damp bangs at the younger man.

"I suppose I can get used to it," Harry conceded, not really offended. He wanted his godfather to feel comfortable around him. The man was still recovering from Azkaban and this wasn't a huge thing. If Sirius wanted to call him pup, he'd let him.

"Thanks," Sirius said with a beaming smile, once more ruffling the dark-haired boy's head.

"Leave off, will ya," Harry snapped, batting the hand away.

"Right, so, you already told me about your first and second year at Hogwarts and I'm still peeved at Dumbledore for all that shite he let happen. Did anything besides me and the Dementors happen in last year?" the dogman asked settling into his chair.

"Well, I told you about the Dementors and how they affected me. What I didn't tell you is what I hear when they're around, which is probably the reason I pass out," Harry said, settling in his chair as well. So he told his godfather about hearing his dad yell for his mum to take him and run, and then about Voldemort coming into the nursery and his mum pleading for him to be spared. Then the high pitched laugh the green light and then darkness. "It's the only memory I have of my parents." His eyes teared up and he angrily wiped them away. He was too old to cry.

"That's bloody awful," Sirius rasped. His eyes also filled with wetness.

"Well, you caused quite a stir when you sent me the Firebolt," Harry said, trying to lighten the mood.

"How so?" Sirius asked, taking the change in subject.

"Hermione and Ron got into a huge fight over it. Hermione knew it was from you, but thought it was cursed to kill me, so she went and told McGonagall, who took it away. This caused me and Ron to ignore her for weeks," the green-eyed teen explained. "Now that I look back on it, she probably did the right thing," he added thoughtfully.

"Yeah, she did," Sirius said after a moment's thought. "Sorry, I caused trouble, I wasn't really thinking clearly at the time. When I saw your broom get destroyed by the Whomping Willow, I just acted on impulse."

Harry waved it away and said, "I understand. Still, I'd better apologize to Hermione." He'd write her a letter in the morning before they set out.

The two adventurers and one house elf talked for about an hour more, until Harry let out a huge yawn that made his jaw pop.

"To bed with you," Sirius ordered, standing and hauling the teen to his feet. He then nudged the weary young man to a bedroom. "We'll go over a few spells in the morning."

Harry stumbled into the door, then made it to the bed and collapsed. He slept through the night without any disturbance. When he woke, he called Dobby to have him get some of his clothes from Sirius. Dobby popped away and was back in minutes. Changing from his nightclothes into some comfortable jeans and a T-shirt he left the room and looked for his godfather.

Sirius was sitting in one of the chairs reading a book. Dobby was serving up a breakfast of pancakes, sausage and fruit. Harry tapped his godfather's shoulder as he passed and said, "Breakfast."

The man nodded, put his book away and went to the table. They ate and chatted about nonessential things. When they were done, Sirius went to the living area and pushed the furniture to the walls. "This really isn't big enough, but it'll have to do. We're going to go over some of the spells now. Then we'll set out," he explained at the confused look from the teen.

"Oh, right," Harry said, rubbing the back of his head at the reminder.

So they practiced the severing charm and the healing charm. Then Sirius started teaching his godson a few banishing charms. They worked for an hour and Sirius declared it was time.

"Let me write a quick note to Hermione," Harry said, holding out his hand for paper and pen. "Dobby, can you take it to her?"

"Dobby can do."

Sirius handed him the pen and paper and Harry jotted off a quick note of apology, folded it and handed it to Dobby.

Dobby took the note, put it in one of his many pockets and popped away, stating he had work to do, which confused the two wizards.

"Sirius," Harry said, after they broke camp and removed the wards, "I think the charms you put on us yesterday have worn off. I noticed the monkeys and the snakes following us right before we stopped."

"Really? Damn, I must not be as strong as I was before prison," the man swore, then recast the charms.

"You'll get there," Harry said, patting the man on the shoulder. He had faith in that. "Hey, have you seen or heard Buckbeak?"

The older man looked around as if the hippogriff was standing where he could be seen. "Now that you mention it, no, I haven't. I hope he's okay," Sirius answered, still looking to the trees. He cast the spell to activate the tracking charm. When he noticed the hippogriff was to the west and still near, he shrugged and said, "I'm sure he'll catch up, if he wants to. Well, best be off." And he headed to the forest, still going west.

Harry followed along; going over the spells he learned this morning and once again looking at the beauty of the rainforest. They trudged along for hours with nothing happening. They seemed to be following the small creek, which was swarming with insects and a few snakes.

Suddenly there was an open path in front of them, which made Sirius wary. He stopped Harry from going further and had him call Dobby. When the little guy popped in Sirius asked, "Dobby, can you scout up ahead and see if there are human or other sentient beings?"

Dobby looked to Harry, who gave a nod, causing the house elf to smile and pop away. He came back a few minutes later. "There is being a small village ups ahead. There is being abouts fifty peoples in this village, sir," he reported, bouncing on the balls of his feet at a job well done.

"Can you tell if they are magical?" Sirius asked, not really wanting to deal with the natives.

"They is being muggles, sir," Dobby answered.

"Great! We'll just go around them. Thanks, Dobby," the older man said with a grateful smile.

So the two humans added a muggle repelling charm and ventured northwest, going around the tiny village. Harry caught a glance at one of the natives and noted that he wore sturdy clothes, like the people outside the forest, though his shirt was open. He also saw the man carried a bow with arrows on his back and a large hunting knife strapped to his waist. He thought he saw a glimpse of a gun handle, but he couldn't be sure. Harry was glad they were going around, since this man didn't seem hospitable.

After they cleared the area the natives dwelled they went back to the little creek and headed west again. They took a break for lunch, rest and nature then walked for a few more hours until it got too dark to see. Setting up camp, eating, reading books and letter from people warning them to stay away, which were brought by Dobby (Hermione had written a long note telling Harry she forgave him and missed him), talking and sleeping was what they did that night.

The last few days set up the pattern they followed for a week. It had taken them forever to get this far because the days were short inside the canopy.

The deeper they got into the forest the fewer villages they ran across. The trees got denser, the creek turned into a river (which they had to Apparate over). The primates got larger and the birds more predatory. The swamp was left behind, thank Merlin. There were more roars of cats in the air. They ran across more Bugalards and Harry got to practice his Patronus. They were having a harder time finding clearings for the night and once had to sleep in the trees. Dobby had stood guard that night.

They still hadn't seen Buckbeak and both of them were worried for their feathered friend. The tracking charm no longer worked, so he must be out of range, maybe above the canopy.

Sirius had no idea where they were, and Harry mulled over the idea that they would never find their way out of the forest.

One night when they were setting up camp, Harry heard hoof beats in the trees. "Sirius, what kind of animal would have hooves in a rainforest?"

"Centaurs," Sirius replied, suddenly very alert, raising his wand in case they were hostile. His eyes scanned the trees, but it was too dark to see anything. He kept the Lumos that was lighting the second wand.

The hooves came closer and the Centaur emerged from the blackness of the trees. He didn't have any weapons showing so Sirius lowered his wand, slightly.

This Centaur, unlike his British counterparts, was tan and dark of hair. That was pretty much all that separated the two. He was stocky and broad with long straight dark hair and tail. His coat was also dark and shiny. "Wizards, why have you ventured this far into the forest?" the half man/half horse asked, in accented English, as he kept his hands in view.

Harry, only ever having to deal with Centaurs once, kept close to his godfather and let him do the talking.

"Well," Sirius hedged, knowing you can't really lie to a Centaur, "to tell the truth we're looking for the Lost City of Z."

"Many explorers have died looking for this city," the still unnamed Centaur said, pawing the ground and folding his arms across his very broad chest. "The stars have told of one man and man child who would find the city and build a great community where all would be welcome. I am unsure if they speak of you." He cut a glare to the two humans and his tail twitched.

Sirius lowered his wand more and asked, "What did they say that will answer whether or not we are the ones?"

"They only say that two wizards, a man and a boy, in flight, will find the city of gold and peace," the Centaur answered.

"We're in flight," Harry piped up for the first time, now that he didn't think it was dangerous, earning a quelling look from his godfather.

"Yes, you are, Harry Potter. Mars is bright around you and your task still unfinished." Sirius raised his wand again and the hybrid man outstretched his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Worry not, Sirius Black, the stars only tell he has a dangerous task, not when that task will be."

"How could you possibly know our names?" the older man asked, not letting down his guard, the second wand still lighting the area.

"The stars warn of a prophecy," was the answer. "Now that I know you are in flight, they tell of you,"

Sirius groaned, he hated divination. "I don't want to know," he said, once again lowering his wand.

"Whether you know or not, it will come to pass," The Centaur predicted.

"What is your name?" Harry asked politely.

"I am Gundabald," the now named Gundabald said with a small smile. Then he looked to the canopy as if he could see through it and pawed the ground once more. "Take your rest for the night. Tomorrow I will come for you and you will talk to the elders." And with that he whirled and trotted away.

The two wizard shot looks at one another and finished making camp, this time adding wards to keep out Centaurs. They called Dobby and went through their nightly routine of showering, eating and settling in the chairs.

"So," Harry said after a wonderful meal of roast beef and potatoes, thankful that Dobby was so versatile in his cooking, "are we meeting with the elders?"

"Yeah," Sirius answered, rubbing a tired hand down his face, "it might be the only way we find the city." He looked to his godson and apologized, "I am so sorry I talked you into this, Harry. I had no idea when we started out that it would take this long. I'm sure that you must be exhausted by now." He looked the teen up and down as if to tell if the boy was ailing.

"I'm fine," came Harry's standard reply. "I agreed to come along, and, yeah, it was getting boring. There are only so many times you can watch the monkeys without getting tired of it, but," he held up his hand to stop the protest, "I'm with you and that's all that matters." He was actually proud of this adventure, his Gryffindor courage had come into to play each time they met the Bugalards, which impressed his godfather. Every day they were in the jungle, he felt braver. No, he wasn't sorry for coming along.

"Still, I'm sorry I dragged you along," Sirius said again, and then he shrugged and smiled. "We've gotten to know each other pretty well by now."

"Yeah," the teen agreed, returning the smile. "You're alright for an ex-con."

"Prat."

"Let's go over some defensive spells for a while," Harry suggested, wanting to make sure he could at least get way if the Centaurs got violent.

"Good idea, pup," the dogman agreed, getting out of his chair and pushing it to the wall.

They practiced for an hour and then went to bed, both thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

 **Hphphp**

 _Where did the Centaurs come from? I don't remember putting them in my outline. I don't know why I write an outline, I never follow it. Fair warning, updates may be sporadic, since it seems I'm making it up as I go along—again._


	3. The More The Merrier —Right?

**Chapter 3 The More The Merrier —Right?**

 **Thanks to darrelldeam for looking this over. All mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out.**

 _I ask that you remember this is a new genre for me and I'm still feeling my way._

 _Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favorites, and adding me to your communities._

 **Hphphp**

They broke camp the next morning and waited for Gundabald to show. The sun was barely peeking through the canopy, but the two adventurers were used to this by now. Harry was yawning; he had been up most of the night wondering what they would talk to the Centaurs about. "When do you think he'll show?" he asked, looking to the tree line.

"Soon," was the succinct answer from the equally tired Sirius.

"Dobby is being coming with you this time," the little elf said proudly.

"That you are, my friend," Harry said, patting the hat covered head, causing Dobby to beam at his Mas… boss.

They were all dressed comfortably in jeans and T-shirts, though Dobby's were riddled with pockets. They continued to wear the hats and boots. Now that his boots were broken in, Harry would say they were the most comfortable footwear that ever adorned his feet. If he had it his way trainers would never be worn again.

In the last week Sirius's and Harry's magic gotten stronger. It was like the more they used it, the stronger it got, which made the two wizards very happy. So now, when Sirius spelled them, the repelling charms lasted for days instead of one.

They waited for five more minutes and were just about to go and look for the Centaur camp when they heard hooves in the trees.

"Good morning to you both," Gundabald said as he approached. "Come, I will lead you to the elders. They are waiting." He gestured for them to follow and turned to the forest.

So the four set off to the village, Gundabald leading the way, following a trail only he could see. The usual noises accompanied them, the animals didn't seem bothered by the Centaur and the other three were spelled.

The unusual group of hikers came to a large clearing. There were about fifty Centaurs milling around the village, (Harry blushed at the naked chest of the women and averted his eyes) some cooking, some crafting bows and arrows or baskets, others just talking. Every now and then, one would look to the canopy, nod his or her head and then continue what they were doing. There were only two colts playing in the trees.

Harry looked around, it appeared the Centaurs had felled trees and then used them to create stable type houses. These houses didn't have a front wall. He could see that there were counters in the back for crafts or other projects. The only bit of furniture Harry saw was waist high tables and shelves that held dishes. There were no rooms or stalls or anything like that, it was more like there was just an empty space to the side, where they slept. There were blankets hanging off a wall to the side of that space, but there was nothing else in the lean-tos, though he could see curtains of a sort that were pulled to the side of the houses. _Probably for privacy_ , he mused.

There was a large fire pit in the middle of the clearing, with a huge cauldron sitting on a stand above the fire. The iron stand had a hook where the pot hung; it looked like it would swing off the fire when the food was done. Harry had no idea where these Centaurs would get such a stand, but it looked helpful. There was some wonderful smelling stew in that pot, bubbling and burping.

All of this reminded Harry of a show he'd seen on the telly about the Indians, the ones here in South America or the ones of old in North America. It was all so simple.

Gundabald led them through the clearing to an area that had a long, waist high table with no chairs. Many of the Centaurs looked up at their passing and whispers started among them. Harry ignored it the best he could, quite used to people whispering about him. Sirius seemed to be taking it well, but Dobby was on edge.

There were three older male Centaurs at the table— waiting. One looked ecstatic that they were there, the second didn't appear to be as happy as his friend, the last was completely apathetic.

The oldest, who was the happy one, had steel-grey hair, coat and tail, like his had been showered with metal. He was the most fragile looking one, which wasn't saying much, because Harry was sure the horseman would tear him apart in an instant. No, it was more like he shrunk. But the power of authority was coming off him like a beacon. Harry had no doubt this was the man in charge.

As they came to the table, their escort introduced them, "Harry Potter, Sirius Black, these are the elders, Matta, Nahand and Iago." He pointed to the steel-grey Centaur first, and then one with long black hair, then the one with white hair. "Elders, these are the ones in flight," Gundabald finished with a small bow.

Matta nodded his head regally and then turned his attention to the three magicals. He lifted his grey eyebrow when he spotted the many pocketed Dobby. "You have freed your house elf," he stated with a smile. "This shows that the stars were correct about you, Harry Potter, you are open-minded enough to free a slave."

"Dobby is my friend," Harry stated firmly, not liking the reminder that Dobby had been enslaved. "He saved my life."

"Yous will not be hurting the Great Harry Potter," Dobby said defiantly, holding up his spindly hands as if to ward off an attack.

"Peace, children, we mean you no harm," Matta said, quirking his eyebrows at the two little magicals. He smiled and said, "You are meant for great things, Harry Potter and Dobby. Together with your mentor you will do wonders."

"Are we sure these puny magicals are the ones spoken of in the prophecy?" the black-coated Nahand said with a grimace. "They are so small." He smirked at the affronted looks.

"You know the stars as well as I," Matta said, turning his head to his second in command. "They speak of two in flight. These two humans are in such a state. The little one is free to go where he will; he is not tied down or on the run from anything, therefore, not part of the foretelling." He put his hand on the shoulder of the skittish horseman, knowing Nahand never liked magicals or humans for that matter.

"Can I ask a question?" Harry said, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "It's not an important one, but I'm curious, how is it that you can speak English? I mean, yeah, it's accented, but still, pretty good."

"Many, many moons ago," the white-coated Iago said in a story telling fashion, his hooves stomping on the ground gently, like he was trying to find a soft spot to stand. "Our forefathers were banished from Portugal. We went to our English brethren and sought refuge there. They taught us their language and ways. We were not stargazers then, we were hunters, but we learned quickly, for divination is in our blood. We used the entrails of animals to portray the future, but our cousins turned us to the way of the stars. We had lost our history, during one of our wars with wizards. We became vegetarians. When the herds became over crowded, we set off to the new land. We were not welcome in the north, so we ventured south. We came across this great forest and settled. The reason we still speak the language is because the stars foretold that one day we would need it. So we speak both Portuguese and English to keep up both traditions." He finished with a twinkle in his eyes, not like the Headmaster, no, this was from doing something he liked.

"Thanks… Iago, that was an interesting history," Harry said with a brilliant smile, hoping to easy the slight tension in the air.

"You are most welcome, Harry Potter," Iago said, also smiling, causing the wrinkles on his face to shift to a good-natured appearance.

"Iago is our historian. He tells the colts the stories of years passed. We would be lost without such as he and his ancestors," Matta said, clapping the other horseman on the back, beaming with pride.

Nahand scoffed and then darted his eyes away at the look he got from the leader. "Why are you in the rainforest, travelers?" he asked to change the subject away from things he didn't think humans should know.

"We're looking for the Lost City of Z," Sirius answered with a confused tone and a tilt of his head. He thought they already knew.

"Yes, but, why?" the dark-coated Centaur asked.

"Seemed like the thing to do at the time," Sirius answered nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulder.

"You are not looking for great treasures?" Nahand accused, folding his arms over his chest and stomping his rear legs, making his tail swish in agitation.

"Nope, just looking for a place to live where we can't be found," Sirius said calmly. "We might invite some friends along, when we've settled."

"And how are you going to prevent the Brazilian government from deporting you?" the argumentative Centaur inquired.

"Bribes," was the succinct answer.

"Bribes?" Harry asked, now completely lost.

"Governments are corrupt, most of them, if you want something done, you bribe the highest leader," his godfather explained. "How do you think I wound up in Azkaban without a trial?" He wasn't actually sure that's what happened, but it did make a lot of sense. He had no idea who, but he wouldn't put it past his dear mother. He had a fleeting thought Dumbledore had something to do with it, but banished it quickly.

"That's no way to run a country," Harry protested having read the book on governments during the long nights. Though, he figured that was the way Magical Britain was run, given all the stories he'd heard about Fudge getting 'gifts' from Mr. Malfoy.

"Yet it is very true," Matta said softly. "Enough arguing, we are here to discuss what to do now. The prophecy we hold foretells of us migrating to the lost city. We found the city many moons ago; however, we cannot get through the wards. Only one of great magic can do that," he explained, looking at Harry.

"I don't have 'great magic'," the green-eyed teen said loudly. "I'm pants at theory and struggle with practical. If it hadn't been for my friend, Hermione, I'd've failed long ago." He was tired of people expecting things from him. Why couldn't they see he was just a teenage boy who liked girls, complained about his homework and played a mean game of Quidditch? But, no, everyone wanted something from him and he was getting pissed.

"You underestimate yourself, young one," Matta said. "We will show you different."

By now a crowd had surrounded them and some were happy they were there, others were not. Harry looked around at all the faces, trying to judge who he had to be wary of. He looked back to the elders and noted that Nahand was the only one who seemed to want them gone.

"Let me get this straight," Harry said slowly as if in deep thought. "You want to come with us to the Lost City of Z? I can tell by looking around not everyone wants to tag along." He gestured to the Centaurs behind him. "You're not going to force them are you, because in my opinion that would be bad." He folded his arms and glared at the steel-coated horseman, causing some of the protestors to look at him strangely.

"No," the leader assured him, "I will not force anyone to leave their home."

"Good," Harry said with a sharp nod.

"I will, however, ask that they do come. For if we are divided then there will not be enough to continue our race in this country. We are the only Centaurs in the forest; our numbers are small and dwindle every year. I fear for us," Matta said sadly, glancing at the only two colts, both boys, the last two who were unrelated to the second degree. If a girl is not born soon to one of the mothers, they will not survive long. Even then, there was little hope.

"Oh," Harry said, "well, you could ask the ones in the Forbidden Forest if they want to come over here. They're not well treated back home. I'm not sure they'll join us or you, most of them don't like wizards." He was thinking of Firenze and Bane, two polar opposites, yet both looked down on by the British magical community. Firenze would join them, but Bane would want to be as far away from humans as he could get. That herd was also divided.

As one the whole herd looked to the sky. They sat like that for ten minutes, making the three magicals fidget. Then as one they stopped.

"Venus shines bright for us," Nahand said, "your plan may yet be well received. Mars is still telling of your destiny, young wizard, you would do well to heed it." He nodded his head and turned and trotted off, as if he had suddenly remembered something he had to do. A good quarter of the crowd followed.

"Harry's right," Sirius said as he looked fondly at his godson, "there are many Centaurs that don't like Britain and they'll be happy to relocate. But, they also don't like wizards, well most. So they will probably be as split as your community seems to be."

"Yes, that is what we see, however, it will also strengthen both herds. The stars will tell them to come." Matta looked once more to the sky.

"Should you write a letter anyway? It's only polite," Harry asked quietly, not wanting to offend the leader.

"You are correct, child. Will you lend me your house elf?" the steel-coated Centaur asked with a slight chuckle. He predicted great things from this young wizard.

"Dobby, do you want to take a letter to the Centaurs in the Forbidden Forest?" the young wizard asked his diminutive friend.

"Dobby will be most happy to do that, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby answered, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Sirius pulled out a pen and some paper, which cause quite a stir amongst the crowd. He showed the leader how to use the pen and then jerked his head to the side, wanting Harry to follow. The three magicals wandered to the side of the camp.

Sirius erected a Muffliato and asked, "Harry, are you sure you want to travel with these guys?" He cut a gaze to the Centaurs, who were looking at them. Then he looked back to his godson. "Centaurs are vague and moody. They'll always go by the way of the stars."

"Sirius, you heard them, they're dying out. Of course, we have to help," Harry argued, his saving people thing going into high gear. "Besides, maybe more people should listen to them; it's not like they're Trelawney." He really hated that woman after all he had to put up with this year, though, she really creeped him out with her one true prediction. He still wasn't sure what she meant, but if that prophecy came true then Voldemort was coming back, making Harry more than happy to be out of England.

"Okay, okay, I just had to ask," Sirius said with a chuckle. From all the stories that had been told these last few months, the godfather understood that Harry would not stand by and let the Centaurs suffer.

The two rejoined the two remaining elders. They talked about what would be needed on the journey. Matta said they would need a week to be ready. So Sirius put up the pup tent and they settled for the wait.

Gundabald joined them as they set up some folding chairs in front of their tent. "It is with a light heart that I bid you welcome in our midst," he said with a short bow. "It is now that we have hope for our young, thank you." He bowed his head in Harry's direction.

"I'm more than happy to help in any way I can," Harry said with a huge smile.

"I have come to tell you about the rest of our journey." The dark-coated Centaur said as he folded his legs down to settle on the ground. "The rainforest holds many dangers. The ones you have come across on your journey here were few and mild. Your charms prevented you from harm thus far; however, they will only do so much on our next leg."

"You mean there's something worse than the Bugalards?" Harry asked. He was hoping the cousins of the Dementors would be the worst they'd run into.

"Far worse," Gundabald nodded sagely. "We can fight most of them and will stand by your side should we come across these other creatures. I am here to tell you what to look for and how to defeat them."

Sirius and Harry sat up and paid close attention to the horseman.

"There are the Jacksaws, who will try to kill you in an instant if you use magic on them. They are impervious to it, but think it a danger to them still. They will not hesitate to tear your throat out should you throw a spell their way. They will be drawn by your repelling spells. They are small cat like creatures with silver fur that are quick and cunning. Should we run across them, let the herd handle it. Your magic will only make things worse."

"Right, leave the cats to you," Sirius said, thinking over what he had in his pouch. "I have a gun, and I know how to use it. Will that help?"

"You have a gun? Why haven't you used it before now?" Harry asked. His green eyes wide with shock. He never figured Sirius would use a muggle weapon.

"Well," Sirius said in an abashed voice, "they don't work on Bugalards and everything else stays away from us. But, I guess I should have told you and taught you how to use one."

"Right, so will a gun work on these Jacksaws?" Harry asked, turning to Gundabald, who was looking at them with a small smile.

"Yes, definitely, should you see the Jacksaws shot it in the eye. The next creature we should be wary of is the Spiral Snake. This snake is much like a cross between an anaconda and a cobra. It has the ability to enthrall its victim as it squeezes them to death. It is a magical snake that hides in the trees. Should you come across this snake a severing charm will remove the head."

"Ummm, so it's like that snake in the book, the Jungle Book," Harry said with a chuckle at the irony. Then he looked to his godfather weighing whether or not to tell. After a few minutes of thinking, he came to the conclusion that it was time to confess. "I'm a parselmouth. Will it listen to me?" he asked, trying to keep his attention on the Centaur, but Sirius got a look of despondence on his face and Harry knew he was going to have to defend his actions.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked, looking sad that his godson still didn't trust him. He thought after all this time Harry had told him everything he needed to know. Being a parselmouth would have been a great help this last week, what with all the snakes around.

"I told you how the whole school turned against me," Harry all but shouted, leaning forward in his chair, like he was going to get in his godfather's face. "Don't you think that's enough to be careful who I tell?" He had no idea why he was lashing out, just that he was extremely defensive when it came to how the school had treated him.

"Right," his godfather said, waving it off for later, not wanting to fight in the middle of the village. "We'll discuss your trust issues tonight, but now let's get back to the lecture." He turned back to Gundabald.

Harry huffed and threw himself back in this chair, but he too turned back to the Centaur.

"Yes, your ability to speak the snake language would be very helpful. The other beasts that roam the forest are minor, yet bothersome. There are of course the monkeys and they will pester the herd as we travel through their territory. The insects will also be an annoyance. We will be most thankful if you could cast your repelling charms on our coats," Gundabald finished his lecture.

"Not a problem," Sirius said with a wave of his hand. "Right, Harry, I have two guns, let's get you shooting." With that he got off his chair and hauled Harry up as well. "Thanks for letting us know, Gundabald, now we can better protect ourselves and the herd, of course."

Harry nodded his head to the nice horseman and sulked as he walked behind his godfather. The gentle Centaur got off the ground and went to speak to Matta.

Sirius and Harry went quite a ways outside of the camp so the noise wouldn't bother the Centaurs. Harry was still sullen so no matter what Sirius said, he wasn't talking.

They arrived near a large river, which could be the Amazon it was so big. On the bank Sirius conjured targets. He then proceeded to show Harry how to shoot a weapon. The noise was loud, but was muffled by the raging river. It was enough to cause the animals to screech and holler at them. The birds flew away and the monkeys scattered.

The two spent hours going over gun safety and how to shoot one. Harry finally got out of his funk when Sirius said he was hopeful that the teen would be good enough to carry his own firearm before they set out again. They trudged back to camp and went to their tent and cleaned up. Dobby was back from his mission and made them a nice pork fry-up for dinner.

After eating, they went back outside the tent to watch the working of the village. The Centaurs appeared to have just finished doing the dishes from their meal and were setting about to ready for the night. They all went to the small creek and washed away the days grime. Since they didn't wear clothes, they simply went to their lean-tos and fell asleep standing.

Matta came to the two magicals and said, "I wish to thank you for not firing your weapons near the village. Our colts are still unlearned about the ways of humans and we would like to teach them the better side of humanity before we move on to the worse."

"Not a problem. I completely understand," Sirius said, getting up from his chair and motioning Harry to do the same. "Let us know if we can help."

The steel-coated leader nodded his head and trotted off to the largest house.

The two wizards went into the tent and settled in the chairs, not tired quite yet.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a parselmouth?" Sirius asked once they settled.

"You seemed to hate everything Dark and all I've ever heard about speaking to snakes is that it is only done by Dark Lords, like Voldemort and Slytherin," the teen said defensively.

"Well, while it is true that those two were parselmouths, the guy who coined the word was an alchemist and healer," Sirius said seriously, eyeing the volatile teen.

"Really? Wicked. I've never heard of him," Harry said, perking up at that bit of information.

"He's on a Chocolate Frog Card, I don't remember his name, but we can look him up another time. I'm upset that you didn't trust me," the dogman said with a mocking pout. He had all day to think about it and now understood where the kid was coming from.

"After I got shunned, I really don't trust anyone with that. I only said something now, because it might save our lives and I didn't want to shock you in the middle of a fight," Harry said with a small smirk at seeing his godfather wasn't upset anymore.

"All right, pup, I'll forgive you this time. Anything else you want to talk about, before we hit the hay?"

"Tell me more about my mum," Harry requested. "You always talk about Dad, but rarely about Mum."

"To tell you the truth, I really didn't know Lily that well. I mostly teased and taunted your dad for mooning over her, but I never really sat down and talked to her," Sirius said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I can tell you that after they married, there were some funny fights. Your mum had quite a temper and she never let James get away with anything. When she was pregnant with you it got worse. If he played a prank in the house, she would tear into to him something fierce." He smiled at the memory of his cowed best friend.

"You make her sound like a bitch," Harry said sharply.

"Don't cuss, and no, your mum just didn't like when James would act stupid, most of the time she was kind and gentle. The way she would coo over you and take care of you was the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed," he said in a soft, yet hasty voice, not wanting Harry to think badly of his mum. "It's just she had a temper. Your parents weren't saints, Harry, they were normal human beings. They both had their good points and their bad. It took me a long time in Azkaban to see that. James was something of a bigoted snob, just like me. We hated Slytherins without just cause. We terrorized Snape all through school, just because he was friends with Lily and in Slytherin. Well, he was a right pain in the arse, but we usually started the fights." He hung his head a bit at the reminder of what an arse he had been in school. Not that he like Snivellus any better, but he had been a bully plain and simple.

"That's still better than thinking they were drunks on the dole, who died in a car crash," Harry said, calming down. He was actually thankful someone didn't sugarcoat his parents. The way people talked about them they never did any wrong. It was good to hear a different point of view.

"Who told you that?" Sirius said, snapping his head up and glaring at his godson.

"The Dursleys."

"I will never understand what was going through Albus's mind when he put you there," the older man said morosely. He had such great faith in the Headmaster, but the more he heard about Harry's life the more that dwindled.

"Don't know, really, he never told me. He'd only say that's where I'm safest," Harry shrugged.

"Well, no point on dwelling over it now. We'll find the lost city and build a new life," Sirius said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I was thinking about something Matta said," the young man said thoughtfully. "He said there weren't enough Centaurs to keep the herd going. How are we going to build a city with no people? I mean, yeah, I'm going to invite Ron and Hermione and their families, though I'm not sure the Weasleys will come. But that's only like thirteen people."

"You let me worry about that, I've got connections," his godfather said, reaching over and ruffling Harry's hair. "Let's get to bed and worry about the small stuff later."

The next morning, when they emerged from the tent, they got quite a shock. There in the middle of the clearing — munching on a huge silver and black snake— was Buckbeak. Sirius and Harry went to their friend and bowed; when the hippogriff bowed back, they petted and cooed over him.

"I am so glad you're back, my friend," Sirius said as he patted the majestic creature's neck. "I was worried that you had tangled with something and was injured."

Buckbeak took offence to this and snapped his beak at the man.

"Sorry, sorry, you're more than capable of defending yourself," the wizard said quickly, checking his hand to make sure it was there.

"I'm just glad you're back," Harry said, "Maybe you'll let us ride you. The Centaurs move much faster than we do and I don't want to have to run to keep up with them," he explained to his feathered friend, who he was sure understood.

As if proving him right, the hippogriff seemed to be deep in thought. After a minute he bowed his head as if to agree.

"Great! We'll make sure we don't tire you out," the young wizard promised. They continued to make their friend feel welcome as the village looked on. Eventually Matta came towards them.

The steel-coated Centaur bowed to the hippogriff and waited for acknowledgement. When Buckbeak bowed back, the leader moved forward and stroked the mighty beast on the beak. "I see this is a friend of yours. He is most welcome in the camp and on our journey. As you can see, he can fight the Spiral Snake with ease," Matta said, waving his hand to the half-eaten silver and black snake.

"Oh, so that's what they look like," Harry said, peering at the weirdly marked snake. Just like its name, the colors spiraled around the body of the snake. "Are they all black and silver?"

"No, some are red and gold," Matta answered. "Those are the ones that are most dangerous. I am not convinced that anything short of a beheading will kill them. Though, I have never seen one shot with human guns."

"Speaking of which," Sirius said, "we need to get practicing. We'll be back in an hour or two." He stopped preening the hippogriff, nodded to Matta and turned to head to the river. Harry gave his friend one more pat, said his good-byes and then set off after his godfather.

They practiced for two hours, Harry was doing well. When they were done they went back to the village. The two wizards got another shock when they emerged from the forest. There were dozens more Centaurs milling about. These horsemen, and women, were paler than the natives. Oh, they were tan enough, but it wasn't quite as dark. Their hair was more mussed and the men sported beards. Harry recognized Firenze and went to talk to the kind Centaur.

"Hey, Firenze, remember me? We met in the Forbidden Forest, you saved my life. I still owe you for that," he added with a frown.

The brown-coated Centaur turned to the young wizard and said in a soft voice, "Harry Potter, it is my understanding that you are the one to suggest that we come here. It is written that it will save the herds, therefore you owe me nothing."

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head.

"Being known as Dark creatures has its advantage in England. One of ours merely asked a shady wizard to create illegal port-keys. It is thanks to your words that the stars changed their tune; we thought we were destined to die out and had accepted it as a forgone conclusion. Now we have hope. Two nights ago it was foretold that we would be journeying, so we were prepared when the letter came. Mars still shines bright on your future and we will stand by your side." Firenze said, putting his hand on the young wizards shoulder, his eyes were bright with untold emotions.

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense. Thanks for that, I always welcome friends, but I don't want to see you guys get hurt," he added, making sure the Centaur understood that he meant it. When Firenze brushed the warning away, Harry sighed and changed the subject. "So, what's all the arguing about?" he asked, waving his hands to where Bane and Nahand were almost coming to blows, while Matta and another older Centaur, that Harry didn't know, were watching with mirth in their eyes.

"Dominancy," Firenze said, smiling a little at the scuffle. "They will work it out in a fight, until then they will argue." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was a given. "There is no word from the stars who will run this village when the adventurous ones leave."

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense," Harry repeated, not really knowing what else to say, so he just watched the two hot-headed horsemen shove each other. Then he got bored and went to read. These people would figure it out for themselves.

Sirius joined him about an hour later, "So Matta and Melampus, the British leader, decided they will co-lead the ones going with us. There's going to be about seventy-five leaving and about the same number staying." He sat in a chair and accepted the cup of tea Dobby handed him.

Harry put down his book and sighed, "I thought it was just going to be us. Now we've got all these others to look out for."

"Pup, they can look out for themselves," Sirius replied with a quirk of an eyebrow, wondering at this shift of emotion. It was only yesterday that Harry was all for the Centaurs coming with them. "Why on earth would you think that people who have been living on their own for centuries would need some teenager to watch their back?" he asked, not knowing where Harry came up with these crazy ideas.

"What? No, that's not what I meant. I've been reading about governments and with all these different cultures, I'm worried that our peaceful city won't work. I mean how can we merge everything and still not fight?"

"Why don't you let the adults worry about that and you simply be a kid and do your schoolwork," his godfather suggested a bit firmly.

"Right, be a kid," Harry mused as if it were something he never thought about.

"So, hand me that book and start on some charms. I'll work everything out with Matta and Melampus," Sirius said, holding out his hand for the book on governments.

Harry gave up the book and went to the shelf that had schoolbooks and picked one up on charms. The two men lapsed into silence and read.

The next week went by in a flurry of making traveling containers, gathering food and water skins. The new Centaurs and the natives got on reasonably well. Oh, there were a few fights, but for the most part they came to an understanding.

One day Nahand confronted Bane. "I will be the leader of this village. It is our land, and no upstart from England will take it from me," he said, pushing the brown-coated Brit on the shoulder.

Bane sneered, "Were it not for our people, yours would die. I believe that makes me the leader." He pushed the black-coated Centaur back, making the native stumble.

Harry watched as the two started to fight. He held his wand in his hand, in case they turned on anyone but each other. He glanced and Sirius and saw the older man was also ready.

Bane had a nasty right hook his human body buffer than Nahand's, while Nahand used his forelegs as weapons, having a sturdier horse's frame. The fight encompassed the whole village and the other people looked on. Shouts of encouragement were thrown at both.

Nahand had just slashed Bane down the chest with his hooves and Bane had cut his opponent in the face with his fist.

Blood flowed, though neither of the fighters stopped their blows. Nahand continued to rear up and kick where he could, while Bane blocked those sharp hooves and punched the dark-coated Centaur on the larger horse chest. They went back and forth with their fists and hooves, neither gaining the upper hand. Both were bruised and bloody.

And the rest simply watched. This fight was needed to establish a leader.

Nahand turned and used his rear legs to kick the bleeding Brit in the chest, making Bane gasp in pain as those hooves met his injury. When Nahand turned to gloat, Bane returned the favor and kicked him in the head, making him stumble and his forelegs fold. He had to use his arms to keep from falling completely. He started breathing hard and shaking his head to clear it.

Bane, seeing his opponent down, picked up a larger rock and went to bash it over the native's head. That is when Matta and Melampus interfered.

"Stop," they said together in voices that boomed across the clearing. The two fighters did as commanded, Bane pawed the ground in agitation and Nahand struggled to stand.

Harry was wondering why they stopped the fight, from what he knew these dominancy plays were supposed to end when one couldn't fight any longer. He crept closer to hear the four talk. The rest of the Centaurs crowded around the four as well, all were wondering the same as Harry.

Matta looked to the bleeding horsemen. "This is not a fight to the death," he reprimanded Bane with a glare that could freeze fire. "We are too few to lose anyone."

Melampus stood by his new friend's side, nodding in agreement. "Bane, long have I told you that you must control your temper."

"We need to finish this," Bane protested, not really seeing why his hand was stayed.

"You would endanger the herd by killing a stud?" Matta asked.

"We have brought many fine males and females. Besides, I was only going to injure him, not kill. You should not have interfered. You are too soft to lead," he spat at both the older Centaurs. Then he whirled around, knowing that once these pacifists left the fight for leadership would happen.

Nahand turned to his ex-leader and angrily said, "Bane is correct, you should not have interfered." Then he too whirled around and trotted to the other side of the clearing, his thoughts echoed Bane's.

The two leaders sighed, knowing their words would go unheeded. The confused crowd dispersed and went about their nightly routine, some going to tend to their friends. All debating on whether the leaders were correct or not.

Harry, having learned all he could, went back to the tent to ready for bed. Sirius joined him, now that the excitement was over. They would be leaving in the morning, so they asked Dobby if he would pack everything they had removed from the bag, and soon enough were fast asleep.


	4. Once More Through the Forest

**Chapter 4 Once More Through the Forest**

 **Thanks to alix33 and darrelldeam for looking this over. All mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out.**

 _Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favorites, and adding me to your communities._

 _Harry is a bit of an emotional teenager in this chapter, it'll pass._

 **Hphphp**

The next morning, after a nice breakfast of pancakes, Harry and Sirius got ready to travel. They made sure that everything was packed. This time both were toting guns in their waistbands, Harry have gotten proficient enough to hit the center area of the target. Not quite the bull's-eye, but close enough. They decided that they would carry wickedly long knives on their backs, just in case they lost their wands.

They were dressed in jeans, T-shirts, though Sirius had an unbuttoned adventurer's shirt over his, hats and boots. Once dressed and armed, they left the tent and Sirius took it down and shoved it in his bag. They were ready.

Dobby had decided that he was going to go back to the Island and finish his project which the two wizards still didn't know about and the house elf wasn't telling.

The village was a chaos of noise and motion. There were some Centaurs crying and hugging each other, and others were packing up the rest of their stuff, putting on weapons or giving their houses to the new Centaurs, after making sure they were emptied out. There were two very large horsemen moving to the side of the village, exchanging tools as they walked. Harry couldn't see what they were giving one another, but from the serious looks on their faces, it was important.

The two native colts were the loudest in their sorrow, since only one was coming with the explorers. The other was staying with his family, who didn't want to travel to the lost city with humans. There were three more young with the British group and two were coming with the travelers. Harry was pleased (and a bit embarrassed) to note they were girls. The one staying behind was a boy. All of the young were crying and shouting at their parents that they either didn't want to go or they didn't want to stay, as the case may be. The parents were doing their best to calm the young down and little by little it was working.

Bane stood on one side of the clearing and Nahand stood on the other, each glared at the other, stomping their hooves, arms folded and swishing their tails. They were just waiting for when they could finish their play for leadership. Their respective ex-leaders both were talking to them in low voices, probably trying to convince them not to fight to the death. Judging from the looks on the two hot-headed Centaurs' faces, it wasn't working. Harry was almost disappointed that he would miss that fight.

"Well," Sirius said, breaking Harry from his thoughts, "it looks like they'll be ready soon. Let's tend to Buckbeak and make sure he's okay with all this." He turned and started walking.

"I thought he already agreed," the green-eyed teen said as he followed his godfather to the edge of the village where the hippogriff was munching on his breakfast. It looked like a spider monkey, but there really wasn't enough left to be sure. Harry was puzzled how such a large animal could get one of those little, speedy primates.

"While hippogriffs are noble and majestic beasts, they are wild and unpredictable. So he might agree today, but find he wants to run off tomorrow. So don't count on him sticking around the whole journey," Sirius explained.

"Oh, okay. Hagrid didn't really say anything about that. Hey, speaking of Hagrid, are we going to invite the giants?" Harry asked, not really sure if that was a good idea or not.

"No, but, we'll invite all the peaceful half-giants. Sorry, but, probably not Hagrid, he's too far in his hero worship," his godfather said at the hopeful look. "Anyway, giants won't coexist with other species, they will only fight and kill anyone who dares enter their territory. The ones that want to have human mates are exiled from the tribe and I'll see about getting them to come. The giants' whole reason for being, in their eyes, is to rule over their lands. It was a big mess when the Ministry moved them to the mountains. We lost a lot of good wizards and witches in that battle. We won, obviously, but, it was a hollow victory, since the giants would've moved if the bureaucrats had told them there would be land, game and no wizards," Sirius said with a sad shake of his head. "I don't want to have to deal with those that won't conform to a mixed society, which is what we're going to try and build."

"Oh, okay." Harry really hated that Binns only talked about the goblins. He should have listened to Hermione and read his books. Then maybe he wouldn't come off as dumb as he was. Thinking of his friend made him frown, her letters didn't inspire hope. She was lonely and there wasn't anything Harry could do about it, which in turn made him feel bad for leaving, which then made him feel bad for wanting to abandon his godfather. Those feelings chased each other until they reached Buckbeak, who was done with his meal, and the two wizards bowed.

When the bow was returned, Sirius went up to the hybrid and stroked his neck. "Are you ready to carry us, Buckbeak?"

The hippogriff screeched and nodded. So Sirius turned and headed to the middle of the village. The other two followed. The three waited for the rest of the adventurers to join them. It took another hour for the Centaurs to sort themselves out.

Matta was the first to finish his good-byes and stood by Buckbeak and called for the rest to come. "It is time," he said. His voice booming across the clearing, making the hippogriff snap at him. "It saddens me that we must divide, yet, lightens my heart that we are greater in numbers. Those who are joining this journey come, it is time."

A flurry of hugs and hasty farewells were heard and the herds split. Eighty horsemen and -women joined in the center of the clearing (mostly natives). Baskets of food and possessions were strapped to their horse bodies. The men had bows and machetes strapped to their human torso. The three young coming with the group were quietly talking in the center of their parents.

This left around sixty-five staying. It was hopeful that there was enough to start a new herd, with all the new bloodlines. Melampus said that there were other herds in Britain that may join. He would contact them when they were more secure in the lost city.

Harry wondered where they got the large knives, then had the thought that maybe they forged them, though he didn't remember seeing a blacksmith area. Then again, he never really explored the village, too caught up in his weapons training and schoolwork. Even though it was technically summer vacation, Sirius insisted that he study.

Sirius went about adding repelling charms to the travelers' coats; some thanked him (mostly the Brits), others pranced away warily when he was done. While they wanted to go on an adventure, the natives still weren't used to humans. Sirius just shrugged and made sure all of them were spelled, and then he went and mounted Buckbeak, Harry straddled the hippogriff behind his godfather with the help of Firenze. They never did find a saddle, so they were bare backing it.

Matta and Melampus would lead, with Buckbeak between them, and the women and colt and the fillies would be in the middle, while the men would take the outside. Without another word the three leaders moved to the forest, the rest followed.

Excited whispers soon broke out and the Centaurs were stomping and tail swishing with anticipation. They moved through the forest with ease, for a good two hours. Then the undergrowth started to become hazardous, scratching sides and pulling off hair. So Sirius dismounted from Buckbeak, not wanting the hippogriff to rear up if he cast spells on his back, and was slashing through the limbs and vines with the two leaders. The group became triple filed as they picked their way over the roots and downed foliage.

Harry fell back, still astride Buckbeak, who was getting impatient with the slow walking, and talking with Iago about the history of his herd. When the hippogriff started snapping at Harry, he got off and watched as his feathered friend moved off to the left of the travelers. So the teen walked up to Iago and kept abreast of the white-coated Centaur. The conversation was enthralling and Harry learned a lot about Centaurs.

He learned that they were not half-breeds, but their own species. Iago told him of the workings of the village, mostly. There were some things he did not share. When Harry asked about the machetes, Iago lifted his front hoof and showed him the horseshoe on it. Harry blushed and nodded. Iago explained that the blacksmith, one of the larger Centaurs who had come with them, had had his workshop outside the village as to not disturb others with his noise. Talar, the blacksmith, had had a house inside the village where he slept.

Harry looked around for Talar and saw him in the back. Along with a machete, this Centaur carried a very large hammer. He was huge, the biggest Centaur in the group. He had black hair and coat, like most of the native herd, but it was streaked with white. Talar saw Harry gazing at him and gave the teen an arched eyebrow in return. Harry turned red and looked away.

Iago chuckled and resumed telling the embarrassed teen the workings of the village. It was an informative few hours. They stopped for lunch and Harry thanked the historian and went to talk to Sirius.

"Hey, pup, why aren't you making friends with the younger ones?" Sirius asked as he bit into a bean burrito that Dobby had brought. "I'd've thought you could relate to them better," he added after he swallowed.

"No, they're more worried about what's expected of them than what we humans are up to. Besides the few times I tried to talk to them last week, they ran from me," Harry said, picking at his food and casting a look at the three young Centaurs, who were eating bananas and some other weird looking fruit.

"Oh, hey, did you hear from your friends lately?" Sirius asked, hoping to lighten up the mood. It didn't work.

"Yeah," Harry said with a note of sadness, "Hermione's still mad at me for leaving. She says she understands, then turns around and says it was stupid of me to go. Her and Ron aren't really getting along now that I'm gone. I mean, it's the end of summer vacation for them and they haven't written to each other but two times, though Ron invited her to the Quidditch World Cup. I'm really worried that they'll split and Hermione will be alone. I really miss her. I'm hoping her and her family will join us, when we get everything set up." He slumped his shoulders, a bit depressed that he was the only one his age around. The colt and the fillies were younger than him by a few years and they really didn't want to make friends.

"We'll see," Sirius said in that adult voice that never inspired hope in children. "If she comes, she comes; if not then hopefully you'll make some new friends. I know of plenty of families that want to relocate, the only reason they haven't so far is lack of money. If we do things right, then that won't be an issue." He saw this wasn't helping and returned to the subject. "You can always write her and maybe, when she's older, her Gryffindor nature will make her seek you out." He ruffled his godson's hair, hoping to bring him out of his funk. "What about Ron? Is he happy for you?"

"Well, he's a bit upset that the team lost last year, not that that was really my fault. Now that I'm gone they can't find a good seeker. He did say he was happy that I finally got away from the muggles, but he mostly complains about the team," Harry said, more miffed at the redhead then anything. Ron's letters were mostly complaints about Quidditch, schoolwork, Hermione and his brothers.

Oh, there were plenty of warnings that Harry should stay away, from both of his friends. They cited that he was considered a criminal now for helping Sirius escape. The Headmaster tried to smooth things over with Fudge, but the Minister took Snape's word that it was 'all Potter's fault'. Lucky Hermione made it back to the hospital wing and was not accused of anything. Both Hermione and Ron let him know what the Daily Prophet was saying about him, none of it good. The school gossip was just as bad. While they weren't saying he was a Dark Wizard, they were calling for him to be expelled.

"Well, you should keep writing to him, if he's a good friend he'll come around," Sirius suggested, making Harry's head snap up.

"Yeah," was all the answer he got.

Harry went back to his thoughts of his friends. He knew if war broke out that the Weasleys would stay in Britain, but if Trelawney's prophecy came true then they needed a way to get the muggle-born and -raised out of Britain. They would need the muggle parents to help build a better government, since the wizarding one was so corrupt. But, how? His thoughts circled all of the travel spells he knew, but he was only a half-trained wizard, how could he help? He face must have shown his thinking because Sirius interrupted his thoughts again.

"Harry, I can see you're thinking about things you should be letting the adults handle," the older man said, causing the kid to blush again, making Harry wish he was older so he would stop going red all the time.

"Right, let the adults handle it," Harry said with a nod, completely unused to doing that. But, he told Sirius what he had been thinking, and his godfather gave a sage nod and went to talk to the leaders. Harry finished off his burrito and banished his napkin.

In ones and twos the Centaurs finished their meals and started milling around the clearing they were in. The natives were trying to get to know the Brits better and the three young Centaurs were playing off to the side. Harry was happy to note they were getting along, and he hoped that more would be born soon.

Matta called for them to get ready and soon everything was packed and they all formed a triple line. Sirius, Melampus and Matta were at the front. One with a wand, and the others with a machete, all were hacking a trail. Buckbeak's screech could be heard to the left as he hunted for food.

Gundabald came and joined Harry. "Let us go over some of your magical theory," the dark-coated horseman said. "While we Centaurs do not possess magic, I have read many books on the theoretical side. I am the teacher of the young and the stars told me, as I grew, that one day I would need wizard knowledge," he added at the confused look.

"I didn't see any books in your village," the confused teen said, you could hear the unspoken question.

"They are hidden from sight, I cannot tell you where, for even if I am no longer of that herd I must keep its secrets," Gundabald said with a shrug. "Now, tell me what you are unsure of and I will do my best to explain it."

Firenze pulled up to their side and the three talked about theory in Defense Against the Dark Arts for the remainder of the day. The two Centaurs had a way of explaining things in simpler terms, now Harry understood where he had been going wrong. He loved Hermione to death, but she wasn't as good at breaking things down as these two were. He would ask Sirius if they could do a few spells tonight after they made camp.

The group traveled to the right of the river, going west still. When it became too dark to see and the night creatures started to roam, they moved to the banks of the river. This time Harry asked the snakes to help guard over the camp and to not eat the occupants. The large water snakes agreed, more than happy to do as a speaker asked.

Sirius put up wards to protect the camp and erected the pup tent. The two weary wizards did their nightly routine and after dinner, which they ate in the tent, since it was roast duck and the Centaurs were vegetarians, they sat in the chairs and had their nightly talk.

"Do you really think we can do this?" Harry fretted, playing with the hem of his T-shirt. "Build a city where all of us get along?" After the way the younger Centaurs avoided him he was having doubts.

"I think if I invite the right people, then, yes, we can. But, Harry, you need to let me handle it. I really hate that you don't trust adults and I blame the Dursleys and your professors for that. From what you've told me about your last three years, not to mention your childhood, you've had little reason to. But I'm here now and I'll make sure you have a better life than you've had up until now. Well, when we've settled," Sirius added as an afterthought, knowing there wasn't much he could do for the kid while they were traveling, once more, feeling bad for dragging Harry along.

"Dobby is being making sure the Great Harry Potter is being having fun," Dobby chimed in as he took the littlest chair.

"Thanks, guys, that really means a lot to me. I can't stop worrying though. I mean, I love what we're doing and all the neat stuff I'm learning, but, well…" Harry trailed off not sure how to explain what he was feeling.

"You're homesick," Sirius said, nodding in understanding. "I'm a bit homesick too. It's normal."

"Yeah, maybe that's it," the teen conceded, thinking over the heavy feeling in the middle of his chest. He didn't want to feel homesick; he wanted to enjoy his new family. These last few months had been the best of his life and he didn't want anything to take away from that.

They talked a bit more, and then sat and listened to the sounds of the jungle until Harry snapped out of his melancholy. "Hey, Sirius, teach me some DADA. Firenze and Gundabald went over theory with me and I think I've got a handle on it. So can we go over some spells?" he asked, perking up.

"Sure, pup, we've got an hour or so before we have to hit the hay. What did you want to go over?" Sirius got up and started to clear an area. Harry and Dobby helped. Soon the two wizards were throwing defensive spells at a conjured block of wood, which improved Harry's mood dramatically. They practiced about an hour and then went to bed.

This set the pace for the next week. Harry would talk to the snakes and they scouted ahead, so the group could avoid the human natives, though there seemed to be a few curious ones trailing along to their left. They never came close, but the snakes told Harry they were being followed, which he told the leaders. Muggle repelling wards were added to the camp, but that didn't dissuade their followers, so they must be magical. When the stalkers showed no sign of violence, the travelers simply continued onward and had the snakes watch them, just in case.

One night during that week, Harry had had a bit of a weird dream. It was vague, like looking through frosted glass, but if he interpreted it correctly then Voldemort, in a baby like homunculus, was talking to two of his followers. Harry thought one was Pettigrew, but he really couldn't get a good view. The three were discussing a plan for the coming year. Something to do with Hogwarts. A muggle came upon them and was killed.

That's when Harry woke up, a slight twinge in his scar. He had debated on whether or not to tell Sirius and in the end did. Sirius got a worried look on his face and mumbled something about connections. Then he ruffled Harry's hair and told him not to worry about it, he'd do some research to see what was up and if he found something Harry should know about, he'd tell him.

At first that ticked Harry off, but those nightly talks about letting adults handle things were starting to wear on him. So he let it go for now.

The adventurers hacked their own path, keeping the river to their right. The three gentle Centaurs would go over Harry's schoolwork; he even lent them his books to read, so they had a better understanding. Then Harry and Sirius would go over the practical parts each night and then the next day it would repeat. They did switch up between DADA and Charms and Transfiguration, but mostly stuck to defensive spells.

It was after that week they ran into a problem, well not much of an issue, but one big enough they made camp early. The snakes had warned Harry that there was a swamp in their path, it was huge and had many Caiman, large cousins to the alligator, and Anacondas. They were discussing on whether or not to go around it or through it. The adult leaders were debating it, while the rest of the herd was gossiping or complaining, not used to this much traveling.

Since they stopped earlier than normal, Talar was going around making sure that everyone's shoes were secure. You could hear the pinging of his hammer on those he thought needed it. Gundabald and Firenze had taken Harry aside and continued his education.

The group was settling in, the women were setting up a fire to cook with, since they had eaten only fruit this last week, they wanted to cook a vegetable and root stew. The men were doing a perimeter check, bows and knifes at the ready. The colt and the fillies were playing a game of tag in the middle of the clearing, getting in the women's way.

After about an hour of peace, one of the fillies suddenly let out a loud scream; she had wandered outside of the camp. The spells on her coat and the camp's wards had attracted one of the Jacksaws.

The small silver cat was raking its claws into her hindquarters as she kicked to remove it, leaving large cuts in its path. She continued to scream and buck, trying to dislodge the animal that was clinging to her backside.

As one the adult males moved. Talar grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck and threw it into a tree. The Jacksaw landed on its feet and turned to the new enemies. Hissing and roaring, its fur standing on end as it backed to the tree.

Sirius was with the men, trying to get a clear shot, but the Centaurs had circled the cat and he couldn't get through, so he put his gun in his waistband and went to get the injured filly.

Harry whipped out his gun, remembering the cat was impervious to magic, and joined the women and children in the middle of the clearing. He stood in front of them, gun aimed at what he could see of the little beast, which wasn't much with the large horsepeople surrounding it.

Sirius had picked up the filly, arms under the horse body, with her human arms around his neck and was carrying her to safety. After he got to the circle of women, he set her down and started casting every healing spell he knew. The wounds slowly closed, but she would scar. The girl was now hugging her mother tears rolling done her face as Sirius tended the wounds.

Seeing the girl was safe, Harry turned back to the fight. The silver cat was lashing out at anything that came near it, with its long sharp claws. Its roars could be heard around the clearing, those claws tore into more that one of the males, leaving bloody wounds behind.

The Centaurs were rearing up at the feisty cat, trying to chase it away, slashing their machetes at it, and cutting its legs when it slashed at them, but the Jacksaw fought on.

Harry lifted his gun and took aim, when he spotted his chance; he fired and hit the Jacksaw in the eye. It fell to the ground, dead. The quiet of the clearing was disturbing after all the noise that was there moments before.

The Centaurs turned and looked at him; many with pride, and some with anger and fear. Matta trotted up to him, with a disappointed look on his face, much like Dumbledore. "Why?" was all he asked, his arms folded and his eyes sad.

"It wasn't going to be chased off and we didn't have enough time to release the spells. Sirius is trying to keep the girl alive, there wasn't any choice," Harry said with a tinge of remorse, but a firm jaw. This wasn't the first time he killed, and it probably wouldn't be the last, so he wasn't going to let anyone tell him he did wrong.

"We still could have trapped it," the native leader said, still showing his distress.

"With all due respect, sir, how?" Harry asked. "We don't have a cage, nor was there time to build one. Look, I get you're peaceful people, but if there's one thing I've learned in life it's never let something that was born to kill you live. According to Gundabald, those animals will kill anything with magic. No, I'm remorseful that I had to take a life, but not sorry that it was a Jacksaw," Harry stated, his arms folded rebelliously, his face defiant.

"This is one of the many things our cultures are going to clash over," Matta said with a frown.

Melampus, who had been silent up until then, spoke, "It will be something we too will clash over. I am on the boy's side in this matter. In the Forbidden Forest it was kill or be killed. A lesson hard learned, but learned nonetheless. One of the many reasons we let the stars guide us here." He looked at his co-leader and they held a silent conversation, with lifting of eyebrows and small gestures.

"A debate for another time and one that should be held with adults only," Matta said, turning back to Harry, his face no longer showing dissatisfaction. "My apologies, young Harry Potter, you are not one of my herd and I should not have chastised you. I was simply shocked over the death. I bid you good-evening," the steel-haired horseman said and turned and went to where Sirius was healing the fighters.

Melampus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You did well, young warrior, should we happen on the same situation, do not hesitate to do such again." Then he too turned to make sure the herd was in good health.

Harry frowned after the two leaders, confused about how they could both lead if they had such different points of view. He thought the natives were once warriors and the Brits turned them away from that. It must have been the introduction of the Acromantula that made them switch. Fifty years of fighting those giant spiders would make anyone warriors and Harry hadn't seen anything like them in the rainforest. Then he shrugged and moved off to find out if his three tutors and godfather were okay.

Iago, Gundabald and Firenze were not among the wounded, so they were patrolling the border of the camp. They seemed to be debating something and Harry only hoped it wasn't his actions. Someone had taken the carcass from the camp, probably to throw it in the swamp, so it wouldn't attract predators or scavengers. Harry went and banished all the blood, for much the same reason.

Sirius was still busy tending the wounded with some of the women. The rest of the group stood about in groups gossiping and looking Harry's way. He had a feeling he was going to be to topic of conversation for a while. He just hoped it wasn't going to be like second year all over again. Like earlier, some of the faces beamed with pride, while others were creased with frowns.

Getting tired of the stares Harry went to Sirius and asked for the tent. His godfather turned away from the woman he was talking to and smiled. "Why do you need the tent, pup?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed they're all staring at me, so I want to go and read for a while," Harry explained, waving his hand at the Centaurs, some looked away in shame.

"Right, I'll make sure to address that," Sirius said with a bit of a bite, glaring at the now blushing Centaurs. He reached into the bag and pulled out the tent.

Harry took it, erected it and crawled inside. He picked up a book, but wasn't really reading it, so he closed his eyes and listened. The monkeys and the birds recommenced their daily routines and the Amazon was alive again. Harry sat and just let the wild of the jungle relax him. Soon he was asleep, book forgotten in his lap.

"Harry Potter needs to be waking up now," the familiar squeaky voice penetrated his nice dream.

Harry yawned and sat up. "What's up, Dobby?" he asked, looking at his littlest friend.

"It is being dinner time. Harry Potter's Paddy has already eaten and is talking to the horseypeople," Dobby said, waving to the table, which had a nice hot meal of roast beef stew. "Dobby is being having letters for you from your Grangy and Wheezy." The little elf held out the letters and waited for his boss to take them, then went and sat at the table.

"Thanks, Dobby, you're the best," Harry said as he got up to eat. He'd read the letters when he was done. After the filling meal, he sat in his chair and read the two letters. Dobby was flitting about the kitchen.

Sirius came into the tent and saw his godson frown at the papers in his hands. "What's the matter?" he asked as he took his chair.

"Ron and Hermione went to the Quidditch World Cup and it seems there were Death Eaters there. Ron says they were followers of Voldemort. Someone used Ron's wand to cast what he calls the Dark Mark. They're both real worried about what that means." Harry was still looking at the letter from Ron as he explained.

"That is a bit troublesome," Sirius said, rubbing his chin in thought. This was a sign that all was not going well in England. With the dream Harry had, this could be an issue. Not that he was going back, but it might make them move up some plans. He only hoped they got to the city soon. Matta said with the detour they would be there in less than two weeks.

"Yeah," Harry said, and then he sighed and put the letter away. "I feel horrible that I wasn't there to help."

"Damn it, Harry," Sirius snapped, "when are you going to learn the world is not on your shoulders?" his face softened and he continued. "Harry, pup, you've got to understand that you are not responsible for the wellbeing of your friends. They have parents for that." He was bound and determined to get that through his godson's head. It was something they talked about nightly. Stubborn kid.

"So you keep saying," Harry said, not really understanding his godfather's point.

"And I'll keep saying it until you get it through that thick skull of yours." He reached over and tapped Harry on the forehead.

"Right, so, what did you talk to the Centaurs about?" Harry asked, not wanting to have that argument again, swatting away the annoying hand.

"I let them know that I'm proud of you for killing that Jacksaw," Sirius said, beaming at the teen. "Then I told them they had no right to look down on you for doing as you were told. Most of the Brits understood and they're talking to the rest. So don't worry about being shunned or anything." He patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Right, okay," Harry was at a loss, he never had an adult stand up for him before. "Thanks for that," he added quickly.

"It's what parents do. Even godparents," Sirius waved off the thanks, but continued to smile.

"Well, let's do some spells." Harry got up and started to clear the furniture.

They spent a good two hours going over Transfiguration and how to use it in a fight. Then they went to bed. The next morning over a simple cold cereal breakfast Harry asked, "Are we going around the swamp?"

"Yeah, it's going to add a few days on our journey, but we don't want to risk lives. We'll have to keep our guns handy and watch out for more Jacksaws. But we really don't want to go through the swamp, since there are more predators in there," Sirius answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Right, I'll do that." Harry checked his gun, making sure it was clean and ready.

To Harry's great relief, he wasn't shunned. Many of the adult Centaurs came up to him and apologized for making him uncomfortable the night before. He told them he understood and they would smile and go about their morning activities. Nalla (the injured filly) came up with her mother and they both thanked Sirius and Harry for saving her life.

Harry heard Buckbeak in the forest, crashing through the undergrowth. He peered in the trees hoping to see his feathered friend, but it was too dense. He could only hope that the hippogriff joined them when they came to the lost city. He kinda felt bad for the hybrid because there was no room for an animal that big to fly. Shaking off his thoughts he went to help Sirius take down the tent.

They broke camp and went south, it did add a few days to the journey and they had to face off three more Jacksaws and a few Bugalards. The Spiral Snakes seemed to be avoiding the group, for which they were thankful. Harry had a feeling it was because of his snake scout. They must have warned the deadly snake that there was a speaker in the group.

There were still had people trailing them, but as before, they showed no signs of violence.

The group was deep in the Amazon now and if they thought it was dark when they entered the rainforest, Harry and Sirius were clearly unprepared for the darkness it held now. Harry kept a Lumos on his wand at all times, and the Centaurs carried torches. The sounds of the howler monkeys made many of them jump. That was one loud primate.

Camp was always set up quickly; wards were the first thing erected. They would set off just after breakfast, not wanting to stay in one place too long. The dusk like day was making everyone skittish.

After a week and a half of travel, one of the scout snakes came to Harry and told him there was sunlight up ahead. Harry told the leaders and they followed the snake. As if by magic, the forest ended. There in front of them was a large basin surrounded by a huge golden dome. You could barely make out the city inside the shield.

Everyone was so happy to finally get to their destination that clapping, stomping and shouting started as they rejoiced in the sun. The younger ones were prancing and dancing around their mothers.

"Well," Sirius said over the cheering, "I guess we make camp until we find a way in."


	5. Finding A Way In

**Chapter 5 Finding A Way In**

 **Thanks to alix33 and darrelldeam for looking this over. All mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out.**

 **Hphphp**

They set up camp between the golden dome and the rainforest. There was a good stretch of land that was grassy and flat, like the wards kept the forest at bay. The Centaurs put up some cloth lean-tos and made a fire pit. They had no idea how long it would take to get inside, so they were setting up for a long wait.

Sirius and Harry erected the pup tent and moved to help the Centaurs. When they had first started out, Harry had offered Dobby's help, but the Centaurs stated they would rather do for themselves. After journeying together the native ones were getting used to the humans. When they had saved Nalla's life it endeared and frightened them. But after talking to the British horsepeople, that fear faded into admiration. Now the wizards were a welcome addition to the herd and their offers to lend a hand were welcome, as long as they didn't use magic. It was believed that manual labor was good for the soul.

Their stalkers stayed in the forest, up in the trees, which surprisingly didn't cause the monkeys to scatter. Harry looked up from where he was helping Nalla's family, and saw about ten of them, six men, one boy and three women. They were dark of skin, like a very deep tan, and the men wore loincloths while the women wore a tunic like dress. They had bows strapped to their very fit upper bodies. Unlike the villagers that Harry and Sirius had avoided when they first entered the forest, these guys were wild. Their black hair was unkempt and their features were lined with too much sun and hard lives. Harry could tell that they worked hard at whatever they did.

The dark-haired Brit tentatively waved to the wild boy, who gave a toothy smile and waved back, causing the older ones to break out in rapid talking, which Harry only understand a little of. He was glad that Iago had taken it upon himself to teach him Portuguese. The villagers then faded into the trees. The boy gave one more grin to Harry, before he scurried up the tree and disappeared in the broad leaves. Harry wondered if these guys were going to join them when they got into the city. He knew they were magical, since the muggle repelling charms didn't drive them off. He hoped so, the boy looked friendly and about his age.

The dark-haired teen shrugged and went to find Sirius. He roamed about the camp and noted the excited looks on everyone's faces. He was now glad they had brought the Centaurs along. It was the start of their utopia, where there would be a place for all magical creatures. Well, not all, now that he understood there were some that will not get along with anyone, like the giants, vampires and the Acromantula. Sirius had given him a rundown on which Dark creatures (or half-breeds) were friendly enough to cohabit.

They were going to see if they could get some of the goblins, dwarves, friendly werewolves, the free house elves and of course the repressed witches and wizards. Sirius explained that once they tweaked the wards, the magical animals would come on their own, like the fairies, gnomes, and hippogriffs. Those types were drawn to places of strong magic. For all they knew there were some already in the dome.

Harry was thinking of all this while wandering the camp and was brought out of his musing when Sirius called his name. He looked up and saw his godfather, standing with the two leaders, waving the teen over. So he picked up his pace and jogged to where they were standing.

"What's up, Sirius?" he asked as he came to the man's side. "Good evening Matta, Melampus."

"Good evening, Harry Potter," Matta said with a small bow.

"It is a nice evening, Harry Potter. I trust you are tired after our journey," Melampus stated with a friendly smile.

"Very tired, but really happy we made it," Harry answered with a nod. Then he turned his head to his godfather with a questioning look.

"We're having a bit of a debate," Sirius answered with a frown. "These guys keep saying that you're the only one who can open the way. I keep telling them you're just a kid. Not that that's a bad thing," he hastily added. "Just that you're an untrained wizard, well, half trained."

"Well, what do the stars say?" Harry asked, turning towards Matta.

"That only one with great power can open the way," the steel-coated Centaur said. "I believe that you are that one."

Melampus nodded and said, "I too think you are such. It is foretold that you hold great power as a prophesized child."

"While I'm not one to argue with the stars, they don't say it is me," Harry pointed out. "I don't really feel like I'm more powerful than Sirius, so perhaps they are speaking of someone else."

The two Centaurs frowned at that, since these were the only two wizards in their group. They looked like they were about to argue, when Sirius held up his hands. "Well, let's put this off until tomorrow when we can look around. Right now, I think everyone wants to party," he said, ruffling Harry's ever messy hair.

Harry swatted the hand and regarded the camp. All of the lean-tos had been put up and the Centaurs were in groups of four or five all chatting and stomping their hooves in excitement. There was much waving at the golden dome and the younger ones were right up next to it, faces almost touching, trying to look inside.

That night there was indeed a celebration, with a wonderful, spicy root stew and much dancing and singing. Sirius even produced some fire whiskey and butterbeer from his bag and some of the braver horsemen took to drinking, mostly the Brits. No one got belligerent, for which Harry was very thankful.

Every now and then the Centaurs would gaze at the stars as if to see what was in store for them now that they were here. None of them were disappointed; though more than one warned Harry that Mars was still bright, making the dark-haired teen sigh.

 _Is that stupid star ever going to leave me alone?"_ he mused to himself, glaring at the planet in question.

Harry and Sirius were late going to the tent that night. They did their nightly routine and were once more sitting in their chairs with Dobby and some tea and sugar biscuits.

"So now what?" Harry asked, sipping some of his tea.

"First thing in the morning, we'll look around and see where the ward stone is. Then we'll try and interpret the runes. Once we do that, we'll see if the stargazers are right and if you're the only one who can open the dome. We don't know. It's been thousands of years since this city has been lived in," Sirius answered with a frown. He didn't want it to have to be Harry that let them in. He was just a kid.

"I'll do anything I can to help," Harry said firmly. Sometimes his godfather was a bit too protective for his taste.

"I know you will," the older man said. "It's just that we don't know what this great power will do to you. For all we know you could be knocked out for days."

"I'm sure it is nothing dangerous or the Centaurs wouldn't see my future," the dark-haired boy said, trying to soothe the man's fears. "Remember, Mars is still shining for me."

"You're probably right," Sirius sighed, taking a bite out of his biscuit. "I wish they'd tell me what that meant. I know Mars is a sign of war, but if it is shining bright for you, does that mean you'll be fighting a war or just that you have enemies." The dark-haired man got lost in his thoughts, trying to come up with ways to protect his godson.

"Dobby," Harry said, turning to his little friend, letting the older man do his planning, "now that we're here, do you think you can round up more free house elves?"

"Dobby is already being doing that. When the Great Harry Potter is telling Dobby about Winky, he is going and bringing her to the island," Dobby said, bouncing in his seat. "It was a good thing Dobby did. Winky was drinking butterbeer." His face turned into a frown.

"Butterbeer isn't bad," the confused teen said.

"It is being very bad for house elves, Harry Potter. It is being getting us drunks. But, Dobby brought Winky to the island and gives her jobs to do." Dobby started bouncing again. "He is telling hers that there may be families soon."

"Oh, well, that's good," Harry said with a smile. "Maybe now you can find more."

"Try looking all over the world, Dobby," Sirius suggested, looking up at the two smaller magicals. "There have to be free elves everywhere."

"Dobby will start on that right away, sir," the diminutive elf said with a short nod, already thinking about how he would accomplish that. He knew gossip and ridicule among the house elves would point out where free elves were. All he had to do was find the ones that would tell him anything. Since he was considered a freak of an elf they might not talk to him.

"We're going to need a few to carry messages," Sirius said, rubbing his chin in thought, still trying to figure out how they'll get people here without causing a ruckus in the governments. If he got enough wizards together they could cast an area wide Fidelius charm. That could work or maybe there was a similar rune on the ward stone. He'd talk it over with the leaders in the morning. "Hey, Dobby, can you, you know, pop people here?"

"Dobby is thinking we house elves can be taking ones at time," the elf said thoughtfully, his big ears twitching.

"We might need you to do that," the older man said, once more going over plans in his head.

"Sirius," Harry said, breaking the man from his thoughts, "are you going to get Professor Lupin to come?" He really liked that quiet man. There was something about him that just made you calm while in his presence.

"I've been debating that. See, Remus is a good friend, but, he, like Hagrid, has a deep devotion to Dumbledore. I'm still trying to word my letter to him correctly, so he doesn't tell anyone where we are. There are a few charms that can be placed on such missives, but I'd hate to do that to a friend," the dogman answered solemnly. He too wanted his friend here, but was leery about it. Remus had good reason to be faithful to the Headmaster, much like the gentle half-giant, but it would ruin their plans if Albus came along and talked Harry into going home, which would turn out bad for the teen.

"Right, but, wouldn't he have a better idea of what werewolves we can invite?" Harry pressed.

"Yeah, he would. Let me think on it some more," Sirius said. Then he got up and said, "Time to hit the hay."

Harry let out a jaw cracking yawn and nodded. He put his cup down and stood to go to bed.

The next morning after a full English breakfast, they joined the rest of the travelers. Many of the women were tending the camp and the men were scouting the outer rim of the rainforest. Animal eyes seemed to be peeking at them and the monkeys were chattering and bouncing on the tree limbs, so the repelling spells must have worn off during the night, but since Sirius refreshed those two days ago, that was pretty good. The wards on the camp were still strong, but those only kept the animals out as one or two of the primates found out when they came to try and steal food. They were standing outside the wards jumping up and down scolding the Centaurs that were smirking at them.

Harry and Sirius went around and asked all the Centaurs if they wanted the repelling spells back on them. They said yes, so they recast them. The monkeys moved back to the forest.

Sirius joined Matta and Melampus and the three of them put their heads together and talked. They seemed to be debating on how to find the ward stone. Their arms flinging about as if to decide which direction to start.

Harry left them to it and went to the edge of the dome to look inside. The area was vast, spreading out for miles and miles, like it was extended, since the dome didn't look that big. He could barely make out a large pyramid type building in the back of what appeared to be an adobe city. He couldn't really see how good of a condition the houses were in, but he could tell they were light brown and not made of wood and covered in some type of vine. He also spotted a large forest in the dome; it created a semi-circle around the city. Where Harry was standing was clear of trees, like an entranceway.

Nalla came up to him and asked, "When do you think we can enter?" her legs stomped the ground nervously.

Harry turned and smiled at the young skittish filly. "I don't rightly know, to tell the truth. Sirius said they were going to look for the ward stone. Could be today, could be in a month." He shrugged his shoulders, still calmly grinning.

"Oh," the brown-coated Centaur said as she relaxed. "The stars are not forthcoming about when we will enter."

"If there's one thing I remember about divination it is that you can't predict everything," Harry said. Remembering all of the times the books said just that, though Trelawney tried to make it seem as if she could, with her constant foretelling of people's mishaps.

"That is a hard lesson learned," Nalla said with a bright smile. Then she turned her head when her mother called her name. "It was very nice talking to you, Harry Potter." She whirled around and trotted back to where her family was.

Harry stared at the retreating girlhorse and got a fond look on his face, glad they were able to save her. It was good to talk to someone who wasn't an adult, even if they were younger. Though he wished there were humans around, his fledgling libido was not interested in Centaurs. Then he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head he saw Gundabald waving him over.

Harry sighed, knowing it was time to study. He ran to his tutor and they went over Charms and how to use them in a fight. Harry was getting quite an education on defense. He worried that he was missing out on other things, but put it out of his thoughts for now.

After a day of searching, the disappointed searchers returned to camp. They hadn't found the ward stone. Harry, Sirius and Dobby were in their tent, talking, as they did every night.

"Sirius," the teen said, "What does a ward stone look like?" He kept picturing a large stone tablet with squiggly lines, like he'd seen on the telly.

"Well, it differs, but for a place this large, it should be a large rock with markings on it," his godfather answered, confirming Harry's thoughts.

"Oh, hey, do you want me to ask the snakes to scout it out?" the teen perked up at that. He always liked to be useful.

Sirius smacked himself in the forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Harry just smirked and made a mental note to do just that in the morning. They then talked of nonessential things and practiced some spell work and then retired for the evening. The next morning Harry called a large group of snakes to him and asked them to look for a large stone that smelled of magic. They all agreed and slithered off.

The next week was spent much the same. Harry would get up in the morning, eat, study, talk to the colt and fillies, eat, study, get reports from the snakes, wave to the kid in the trees, eat, talk to Sirius, practice his spell work and go to bed. Rinse and repeat.

Now he was sitting and reading letters from Hermione and Ron. Much like he predicted, his friends had drifted apart and his bushy-haired friend was lonely. She talked a lot about the Triwizard Tournament and how she knew if Harry were there he would somehow get caught up in it; making the dark-haired teen thankful he was in the middle of the Amazon. She also wrote that she hoped he was keeping up with his studies and that the newspaper and gossip were no longer about him and Sirius. She did say that Harry should tell Dumbledore where he was, to keep the Headmaster from worrying. She still scolded him for being impulsive and stressed the fact that she missed him. Then would turn around and say she understood and hoped they found what they were looking for.

Ron's letter was full of complaints, like the fact he wasn't old enough to enter the competition and that Quidditch was cancelled for the year. He lamented that Hermione had turned into a bossy know-it-all after Harry left, that they were no longer friends and now his schoolwork was suffering. The redhead also berated Harry for going off on an adventure without him. This letter made Harry frown, wondering if he should continue to write the other boy.

Harry hadn't told his friends they found the Lost City of Z. Sirius had suggested that he not do that until they figured out the wards and were safely inside the city. The godfather said that there were people who could read minds and it would be easy to pick up that bit of information from two unprotected teens. Harry reluctantly agreed. He hated having to hide things from his best friends, but could see Sirius's point. So for all those two back home knew, Harry was hiking through a forest. He never really told them it was a rainforest, just that there were a lot of trees and monkeys, which could put him anywhere there were primates.

Sirius came in and saw Harry frowning at a letter. "What now?" he asked as he dropped into his chair. He really hated it when Harry got bad news from home. It put the boy in a right funk and it took days for him to cheer up.

"Ron's being a prat. He has broken off his friendship with Hermione and this letter is nothing but whinging," Harry answered, waving the piece of paper around.

"Really? Hmmm, that's too bad. From what you told me of Hermione, she's a good and loyal friend. Oh, well, his loss," his godfather said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but, it's making me second guess why I'm mates with such a git," Harry said, still frowning.

"Remember what I told you about your dad? How he was an immature bully and stuck-up bigot? Well, Ron might just grow out of his attitude just like your dad did," Sirius offered, not wanting Harry to lose any of his friends.

"Yeah, I guess," the green-eyed boy conceded, folding up the letter and putting it in his pocket. "So any luck?"

"No, not really, but we've only gone around half the dome," the older man said, slumping a little, showing how tired he was.

"Would the ward stone be inside or outside? I never really studied that," Harry asked, it was something that he'd been thinking about.

"Well, logically, if it is the way to open the dome, it would be on the outside, so that it can be activated," Sirius said, sitting up and going into lecture mode. "Most ward stones are buried on the grounds outside of the area they're protecting. We figured this one was big enough that it wouldn't be buried, but I'm running detecting spells just in case. That's what is taking us so long. Now sometimes they are inside the area, when there is a large amount of wizards that can control the stone, but for a place like this it would be on the outside. Well…" he said as if something just came to him. "It could be when whoever was here before knew the city would be deserted and they moved it." He rubbed his chin, his grey eyes going vacant, and then he shook he head as if to clear his thoughts and paid attention to the conversation.

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense. I'm going to have to tell my snakes that," Harry said with a mild glare.

"Right, sorry," his godfather apologized sheepishly. "You didn't say how Hermione is coping," he said, changing the subject.

"She's lonely; she doesn't really get along with her roommates. They're more into boys, fashion and makeup than she is. I really wish we could get her and her parents here. I don't like this whole Triwizard Tournament. It sounds like a setup to me," Harry predicted, and after the long hike in the rainforest he had time to go over all his years in Hogwarts and they all felt like arrangements, well not third, but the other two. Though he couldn't pinpoint who would be designing these tests. His two main suspects were Dumbledore and Voldemort, he was leaning more towards Voldemort, since he had faced the man two times. Plus, he really didn't think the Headmaster wanted him dead.

"Yeah, it does seem convenient," Sirius agreed with a nod. "But we'll just have to wait and see. Have you had anymore dreams?"

"No, just feelings that aren't mine, but they are so slight that it takes me a minute to figure that out. Like yesterday, when I was talking to Nalla, suddenly I got a vague feeling of extreme satisfaction, which had nothing to do with our conversation," Harry explained, waving his hand like it was no big thing.

"Well, please tell me if that happens again. I can't do research if I don't know what I'm looking for," Sirius said with a firm look.

"Right, sorry, I'll let you know," Harry promised quickly. The conversation dropped and they did some spell work and soon went to bed.

In the morning Harry told his snakes that they might be looking for something underground or inside the dome. The scouts hissed in agitation that they weren't told before, and started their search anew. It took two more days and the whole camp got excited when a small snake came to Harry and reported a large amount of magic was found on the other side of the dome.

Harry, Sirius, Matta and Melampus went to the area. There was no sign of a rock, so they watched as the snake circled a large area. Sirius pulled some shovels out of his bag and they started digging inside the trail the scout had left. Harry thanked the little guy and it slithered away.

With the four of them working it took no time to uncover the stone. It was large and the runes on it were etched deep. Sirius took his time in reading them and said it would take a couple of days to figure it out. He and Harry would stay here with anyone who wanted to join them. The rest of the adventurers could stay at the base camp.

Matta and Melampus went back to their herd, and about an hour later, Talar, Iago and Firenze came to the two wizards, causing Harry to groan, knowing that he would have to keep studying. The teen called Dobby to bring the tent and they set up camp. Sirius had brought out some books from his bag and was going over the runes. Harry and his two tutors were also studying runes, but third year stuff. While Talar kept guard.

They went about their projects peacefully for two days and you could tell that Sirius was getting really frustrated with the runes. In their discussion the night before his godfather said they were in a language he didn't entirely understand. That it was close to Portuguese, but not quite. There was enough of a difference that it was making it hard to interpret, like Olde English and modern. Harry told him he understood and they simply went about their usual routines.

Harry was reading a Charms book and sitting on a folding chair outside the tent. Talar was watching the forest and Iago and Firenze were trying to help Sirius. Suddenly the leaves of the undergrowth shook and parted. Harry and Sirius whipped out their wands and guns and pointed them to the noise. The three Centaurs pulled their machetes and also stood defensively.

The oldest man Harry had ever seen came from the forest. His skin was dark brown and he had white hair which was chopped close to his head. The wrinkles on the man's face and body made Tom the bartender look like a spring chicken. He was stooped over like the world was on his shoulders and he had to use a walking stick to move forward. His limbs were fragile looking, like thin sticks. Harry was surprised the old guy was standing.

With this man came a young woman who was hovering over him, like he was going to fall any second. She had black hair that hung down her back and was wearing a tunic type shift. Harry could see many others in the trees, their bows drawn. He spotted the kid he had been waving at, and gave him a small smile, which was returned.

The old man sat down outside the camp's wards and started talking and waving his arms. Harry only caught one out of every five words. He was saying that he was here to help and knew the language on the stone. The adults in this little camp were paying close attention. They lowered their weapon and moved forward, which in turn made the people in the trees lower theirs.

Harry stayed where he was, though he did stow his gun and kept his wand close. The adults talked for around thirty minutes and Sirius invited the natives to join them. They came from the trees and all but the kid had gathered around the ward stone. The other boy joined Harry, but didn't say anything, just offered a toothy smile, which Harry returned. So the two teens turned back to the elders.

After a few minutes of talking a very worried Sirius said, "Harry, come over here, please." When Harry joined the small group his godfather said, "This is Jeuel, he's the elder of his village. He says the Centaurs are correct and you're the only one who can activate the stone. See this rune here? The one that looks like a circle with a lightning bolt? You need to touch it and put as much magic into it as you can push through your hand."

"What? Right now?" Harry asked, completely unprepared for the request. Yeah, he and his tutors had been discussing it, but he didn't think it would be right away.

"Sure, I'm going to be right here in case I'm correct and you fall unconscious. According to these guys you'll be okay. I'm a bit leery, but Matta said we have to get inside soon or we'll be found. So, let's try it," Sirius said, pulling out some pepper-up. "Here, drink this, it might help."

Harry gave his godfather the hairy eyeball, but took the vial. He drank the potion and then got in position. He placed his finger on the rune and pushed every bit of magic he could muster. He felt it flow from his core and down his arm until it reached his extended finger.

His thoughts turned to his godfather, praying this worked. The love and the desperation to be somewhere safe with his only family member made that magic flow faster. Then he thought about Hermione living somewhere where she wouldn't be looked down on, this also fueled the power.

It was a bit overwhelming; he never channeled his magic like this before. Iago, Gundabald and Firenze had explained the theory; it was different to feel it. He watched as his finger glowed white and waited for something to happen. It felt like hours, but was mere minutes.

Then the rune clicked and a blast of power came off the stone, knocking everyone but Harry back. The teen tried to move his hand away, but it was held fast. He could hear Sirius call his name telling him to stop. More and more magic flowed from the finger and the whole stone lit up, most of the runes started to pulse with blue lights. There were some that stayed dark.

Blackness was playing around his eyes as Harry held on. Then the stone clicked again and the glow stopped pulsing. Harry could remove his hand and staggered back. Falling into his godfather's arms he said, "What a rush." Sirius was pressing another vial of pepper-up to his lips and Harry drank gratefully. The potion took effect and he felt better. He stood on his shaky legs and shook his head to clear it. He turned to Sirius and asked, "Did it work?"

"I'm not sure. The dome is brighter, but we'll have walk around it to see if there's an opening," was the answer. "How do you feel?"

"I'm a bit muddled and shaky, but I think I'll be alright." He gave the man the best smile he could. It must have been wobbly, because Sirius didn't seem convinced.

"Right, you sit over here and rest," Sirius said, leading the tired teen to his folding chair and helping him sit. "Firenze, you're the fastest. Can you go and see if there's a doorway?" he asked the messy-haired Centaur.

Firenze nodded, whirled around and took off in a gallop. Iago and Talar were talking to the villagers. Sirius sat next to Harry and stared at him with a frown. "I'm really glad you weren't hurt. I honestly didn't think it would take that much power. Where did you get it all from?" he asked awestruck, now that he knew Harry was okay.

"Emotions," Harry answered. "Iago, Gundabald and Firenze have been going over that theory for the whole journey. Emotions play a large part in magic. Like Dark magic requires hate, Grey magic needs determination and Light magic needs love, or something like that. They said it isn't something really taught at Hogwarts, well Firenze said that, that it's all theory. So I pulled up the love for you and the resolve to keep us together. There were some warm feelings for Hermione and the need to get her to safety. Firenze says that's why you couldn't do it; your emotions are all over the place."

"Right, I knew that," Sirius said, nodding his head in understanding. It was one thing his father taught him about the Dark Arts. Plus, it was true that he was still recovering from Azkaban. This adventure helped, but he still had bouts of deep depression, though he thought he hid those from his godson.

One of Harry's snakes came up to him and hissed that the hidden world was now opened. He told Sirius and got up. His legs were sturdier and he could walk just fine. So he folded up his chair and threw it in the tent. Sirius joined the adults and they started talking, about what Harry didn't know. He looked around for the other teen, but didn't see him anywhere. So he shrugged, took down the tent and handed it to Sirius, who put it in the bag.

Iago joined him and said, "We are heading back to the herd. Your godfather has all of the runes on paper, to study when we enter the city. The villagers will come in a few days to move in the city and help him. Are you okay to travel? That was a great deal of magic you channeled." He put his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Harry said, giving the historian a bright smile.

So Talar and Sirius half buried the stone and the villagers disappeared into the trees. The small group walked back to the other side of the brighter glowing dome. Because the color was so intense, Harry figured that whatever he did made the wards stronger. He would have to ask Sirius what all the runes that lit up were so he'd know what to expect if he had to do that again.

The four went slowly, but made good time. An excited Firenze met them half way and surprised everyone by offering to carry Harry. Knowing that it could mean ridicule for the Centaur, Harry declined. After about an hour of walking they made it to camp.

There on the front of the dome was a portal. All of the Centaurs were gathered around it, their possessions on their horse bodies and human backs. They must have broken camp when it opened.

The portal glowed silver and was large enough for a small giant to get through. Harry wandered up to it and put his hand through, ignoring Sirius's shouts to be careful. He could feel the wards wrap around his hand and judge him.

"I think there's an intent ward," he said, turning his head to the group staring at him and then removing his hand, shaking off the tingling feeling.

"Probably," Sirius agreed, coming to the teen's side. "Let me go first." He took Harry's shoulder and pulled him back. Gathering up his Gryffindor courage, he stepped into the opening and out the other side. Harry gave a sigh of relief when nothing happened. "It's fine," Sirius said when he turned and waved the travelers to follow.

Harry went first and joined his godfather, who had moved away from the portal. They stood and stared. The city was enormous. Hundreds of stone streets, lined with thousands of decaying buildings, were mapped out in a grid like pattern. At the very end was a medium sized pyramid like structure, not quite as large as the ones in Egypt, but tall enough to dominate the landscape. It was more like a half pyramid and half temple. The temple looked like it came straight from Greece, with its large gold doors and marble columns. At the front of the pyramid was a vast staircase, leading up to marble pillars. There were statues among those pillars, but they couldn't make them out from where they were standing. All in all, it looked spectacular.

As they stood on the grass clearing, they noted that it was completely silent. There were no animal noises in the forest. Not even insects. That made for an eerie atmosphere, which caused Harry to shiver a bit in the warm air. The sun shining through the golden dome was muted and gave the whole city a soft look. The air wasn't humid where they stood, but if there was a rainforest, it only stood to reason that there were weather spells over it.

After everyone filed in, they started walking down the stone path, which was overgrown with grass and vines. When noises from behind made them all whirl about, weapons at the ready.

Buckbeak, monkeys, birds, insects, snakes and various other animals were flocking through the doorway. Scattering about the clearing, many headed to the forest that mostly surrounded the city. The hippogriff stood nearby, but didn't join the group. After ten minutes of the stampede, suddenly the flow of animals stopped like the dome reckoned there were enough.

Harry laughed and turned to Sirius. "Well, shall we follow?" he asked mockingly.

"Let's."

 **Hphphp**

 _To my knowledge there will be little to no romance, but my muse has a mind of its own, so who knows. So for anyone thinking this will be an H/Hr fic, well, not at this time._

 _I am still making this up as I go along, so give me your suggestions and I will read them and if it is something I can pull off, I will incorporate them in the story._


	6. The Beginning of Paradise

**Chapter 6 The Beginning of Paradise**

 **Thanks to alix33 and darrelldeam for looking this over. All mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out.**

 **Hphphp**

Everyone had a good chuckle when all the animals disappeared and they started to move again. The herd of Centaurs and two humans walked sedately, wanting to take in the beauty of this entranceway of lost city with its tall wild grasses, large colorful bushes and plentiful flowers. Sirius was pointing out to Harry which were magical and which were not.

Harry looked around and noted the grassland was between the dome and the rainforest. The large forest circled most of the area and an overgrown bushy plane separated it from the city with its many houses, buildings and temple.

After about thirty minutes of walking, they made it to the city and could now see that the houses were in great disrepair. The clay like walls were crumpled and the wooden roofs had caved in. There were decayed and collapsing wooden tables set outside those houses, some had pottery on them while others had wooden or stone bowls. There were large cracked vases or what were probably once water jugs. There were weed covered stone wells on the corner of the streets. Harry looked inside one and judged that there was still water in it.

There were one or two broken down carts lining the streets, but for the most part Harry had no clue as to why there were streets and pavements. They must have had horses or some other mode of transportation. The cobblestone street was warped and made it hard for the Centaurs to pick their way across, their shoes making echoing noises in the quiet of the city.

Vines grew everywhere, covering up walls, hiding markings on the stone fences and snaking across the pavements. It gave the city an overall creepy feeling. Harry kept expecting ghosts to come out of nowhere and chase them off or zombies to do the same. He wondered what happened to such a large population of what appeared to be a once thriving city.

"Well, let's find a house that's closer to the temple and we'll settle for the night," Sirius suggested, warily looking around as if he too expected company. "You might want to call Dobby," he said turning to Harry, "or we'll be looking all night." He was too tired to do any repairing magic and he knew Harry was more exhausted than he was. The boy had used a great deal of power to open the dome, Sirius was surprised the kid was still standing.

"Dobby," Harry called.

"The Great Harry Potter is calling Dobby?" the little elf asked when he popped in, then his mouth made an 'O' shape when he noticed where he was. "The Great Harry Potter is opening the lost city. Harry Potter is being the greatest wizard of all time," he gushed, making everyone chuckle. "Dobby will go and get Winky and the others and we wills be finding a place for you and your Paddy." Doing what most house elves do and predicting what his Mast… boss wanted and with that Dobby left, only to return a minute later with about twenty house elves, in various states of dress. There were some that still sported pillowcases, while others took on Dobby's appearance with children's clothes. They all looked around and squealed at all the work they could see needed to be done.

"Alright yous elves, we is needing to find a houses that can bes slept in," Dobby said as loudly as he squeaky voice could. So the elves started popping to the buildings looking for any that would hold the humans. You could hear them moving and squealing as they searched.

"Dobby will be finding a house," the little guy said and popped away with the others.

"Let's keep walking," Sirius suggested, hoping to make it closer to the end before nightfall. The Centaurs were talking among themselves. Matta and Melampus seemed to be debating on whether or not to remain in the city or head for the forest.

"Sirius, what happened to the people who lived here? I mean, look at this place; it once was a successful community. So what happened?" Harry asked as they made their way towards the pyramid, bringing up his earlier thoughts.

"No one knows. Your dad and I used to talk about it, we came up with some wild theories, but no one really knows. It could be something as simple as they all got the flu or some other disease and died out. It could also be they had a seer that told them to leave. I asked Jeuel and he said the villagers didn't know either, only that they were here and then gone. There might be something in the temple that will tell the story." Sirius looked around hopefully as if a ghost would pop out and answer the boy's question. Which considering the place was magical, it could happen. It would go a long way to finding out what occurred. Maybe there were a few in the temple.

"Right," the teen said, nodding his head, "one other thing, shouldn't this place be in worse shape? I mean, it's pretty bad, but I figured over thousands of years the houses would be dust or buried." His nose wrinkled in confusion and thought.

"Magic, Harry, magic," his godfather chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You saw the dome was still strong when we got here, but it got a power boost when you vamped up the ward stone. So it was all still active and the preservation charms probably held on as long as they could. Looks like the temple had the strongest charms," he added looking at the gigantic intact building.

"Right, magic," Harry mumbled and fell silent. It took a better part of the day to get to the end of the city. It was dark, the wizards had their wands lit and the Centaurs had torches. The light cast eerie shadows on the abandoned houses, making the whole place look sinister.

Dobby didn't find a house that could be lived in, but told them that he would fix one up as soon as possible. To which they replied that they could do it themselves. Which made the little leader elf frown and pop away.

So the two wizards brought out the tent and put it up right in front of the temple at the base of the stairs.

"I'm knackered," Harry said, after they set up for the night.

"Yes, I expect you are," Matta replied as he came up to them. "We are going to venture in the forest and see if there is a place for us near the city. We will report if there are any magical creatures there. Until tomorrow, Harry Potter and Sirius Black," he said with a slight bow. More goodnights were called and the herd turned and went to the forest.

"Wow, I thought they'd stay for at least a night," Harry said as he watched them fade into the darkness.

"They're forest dwellers. They wouldn't be comfortable here. Don't worry, we'll see them tomorrow. Let's get you to bed." The older man led the tired teen into the tent and they went straight to bed, well, Harry did. Sirius spent most of the night going over the runes to see if there was a Fidelius charm on them. He wanted his godson safe. He really wished Moony was here, Remus was better at runes than he was. He finally gave it up and went to bed. Tomorrow they'd fix a house and get settled.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He looked at his watch and noticed it was past ten. He could hear Dobby puttering about the kitchen, so he got up, got dressed and went to see what was for breakfast. It looked like they were having Scotch eggs today. Digging in to the meal, Harry's thoughts wandered to where his godfather was.

"Dobby, have you seen Padfoot?" he asked the little elf.

"He is already been eating his breakfast. He is asking Dobby if Dobby is finding any house that is being fixed up easy. Dobby is telling him where one is, so he is going to see if he cans be making it a good home for the Great Harry Potter," Dobby answered, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Oh, okay, I'll go look for him. Thanks for breakfast, Dobby, why don't you let me handle that from now on. You can work with the other elves at… whatever you're going to do," Harry said as he finished his meal.

"Dobby will think about it," the little elf said, a bit out of character. Harry knew his littlest friend was showing his new independence and was happy for him, so he just smiled.

"Right, well, I'm going to go find Sirius," Harry said and he got up and headed out of the tent. He stood and listened for any noise, hearing some off to his left, he started walking.

He admired some of the marking on the walls that fenced the houses. He couldn't really make them out, but what he could see was pretty wicked. Like stories being told as you walked. It reminded him of cave drawings, only more defined. There were pictures of people holding things or hunting. He couldn't wait until they got the vines cleared so he could see the whole thing. "So," he said when he reached the older man, "how's it look?"

"I think, if we work together, we can get this one built up enough to move in tonight," Sirius answered, not taking his attention from his spell work. He waved his wand and moved the roof off the house in front of him and put it in the middle of the street. Then he transfigured the decayed wood into new wood and set them off to the side. "Here, let me show you how to build up the walls. We're going to need to repair them with some of the adobe from the other houses, since a Reparo won't work without all of the pieces and most of this has crumbled into dust. So we'll puzzle some together and have a nice cozy place to live."

They went inside the house, it was disturbing. If it weren't for the deterioration they would have thought the people who lived here had just stepped out for a minute. The floor was packed dirt and the walls were adobe. The wooden table was set with stone plates and what looked like spoons carved of wood. There were piles of molded fur and other dilapidated wooden seats. The adobe fireplace was crumbled and you could see the rusted hook still hanging inside it. There was a clay stove with a metal door that hung off its hinges in what appeared to be the kitchen area. There were a few waist high walls that separated sleeping areas, the hay, furs and blankets gave that away. There was no water closet that they could find.

"Looks like we'll have to build from the ground up," Sirius said gleefully as he started banishing what was left of the furniture and pottery. Harry simply nodded and helped. He felt a little bad about getting rid of the old stuff, but most of it was irreparable, though they did keep some of the stone plates and repaired some of the water jugs. They would make nice decorations and remind them of the lost people.

So the two magicals, with the help of the house elves, who brought material to them, fixed the small house. First they transfigured wood for flooring, then going from room to room they started building up the walls, adding a few windows and doorways. Sirius showed Harry what runes to place on the base of each rebuilt wall. Then the older man added a few more household runes to keep the place from catching on fire and such. After the walls were formed, Sirius made a slanted roof with his transfigured wood.

"Isn't all of this transfiguration going to return to its original state?" Harry asked as the roof formed in the middle of the street.

"Nay, that's what the runes are for," Sirius waved away his concern and finished putting the roof together and then placed it on the repaired house. They stood on the cobblestone street for a minute and admired their handwork, then went inside.

The house now had five rooms; two bedrooms, a living area, a kitchen/dining space, and a bathroom. They were going to need Dobby or one of the other elves to get the appliances and other fixtures that were needed for the other houses, but the adventurers used what was in the tent, since they wouldn't need it anymore. So they now had a fully functioning wizard's kitchen and bathroom. It took the better part of the morning to get it all built, but in the end they were satisfied. Magic was wonderful.

A few of the herd came to see what they were doing around the middle of the afternoon. Matta came up to them as they were double checking the outside walls. "Good afternoon, Harry Potter, Sirius Black. I see you have succeeded in obtaining shelter."

"Yeah," Sirius said, putting a proud hand on Harry's shoulder. "How about you guys, did you find a place?"

"We have. There is a clearing not far inside the forest. It will suffice for us," the steel-coated leader said. "Melampus informs me this forest much reminds him of the Forbidden Forest of Britain, without the animals that dwelled there. We have seen no sign of any magical creature, but we have not yet explored much. However, unlike the Amazon, there are many magical plants growing within."

"That'll be helpful in the future," Sirius said, scratching his goatee in thought.

"Yes, our new healers are very enthusiastic about the bounty," Matta smiled, glad they had obtained mares that were versed in potions and healing. The Amazon herd had not had a healer in many moons; if someone was injured they did their best and lost a few. Now this new home would be better than the last. The herd would flourish, the stars agreed.

"Wait," Harry said, confused, "I saw magical plants on our journey." He remembered seeing a few he had studied in Herbology and used in Potions.

"They were few and far between and not plentiful enough to maintain a potion supply," Matta explained. "Now we can have a better healing/potions stable. Magical plants make better balms and potions than the mundane plants of the rainforest. We will lose less people now; the stars have foretold me thus."

"Oh, what about the ones that need sunlight? Isn't it too dark in the forest for them? Are we going to need to build a greenhouse?" Harry fired off some questions that had been bothering him about sustaining a city. Though from what he'd seen so far, this place must have done well until they died, moved or whatever.

"There are clearings between the city and the forest, where these plants are abundant," was the calm answer from the Centaur leader.

"Oh, okay, so the whole place is set up to be self-maintaining?" the teen asked, still mulling over how that happened.

"No, not quite," Sirius answered. "There's no game or livestock, unless you want to eat monkeys and snakes. Which is what I'm sure the natives did and do eat, but we have a bit more refined palate," he added with a chuckle.

"Oh, right, well, that's something we're going to have to figure out," Harry said, not wanting to have to eat snake again. Not that it was bad tasting, but eating something that he could communicate with gave him shivers. And the thought of eating a monkey made his stomach rebel. They were too smart for him to even think about it calmly.

"Yeah, I figure a few farms and such," the older man said, wondering if the house elves could set one up until he got a few people here. "We should still see about greenhouses, there are some potion ingredients that do better in them."

"Right, so what do we do now?" Harry asked, wanting to get away from that conversation.

"Right now, we wait for the villagers. Some of them want to move into the city, while others want to go to the forest with the Centaurs. They all want out of the Amazon and away from the Spiral Snakes and Jacksaws and such. Like the Centaurs they're dying out and are hoping they can repopulate here. They had a seer not long back, which told the same prophecy as the native Centaurs. The city would be found, only one with great power and two in flight, blah, blah, blah," Sirius said, waving it all away now that they were inside.

Matta cut him a glare for dismissing the stars, then stomped his hind legs and said, "We must settle. Our foals are restless after such a long journey. We will come and see how you are faring and help in any way we can." He then whirled around and started back to the forest, the rest of the herd following.

"I think you made him mad," Harry said as he watched them go.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "I'll go and apologize tomorrow. But for now, let's get settled. We have to empty the bag and tent and set up everything."

So Sirius emptied the bag on to the street where there would be room for everything stored in it, which was a lot, while Harry gutted the tent. Furniture was moved and bookcases were transfigured. Some books were sorted and placed on the shelves. Rooms were set up and soon the house looked lived in.

That night after a nice simple dinner of fish and chips, Sirius stayed at the cleared table and started writing letters. Harry talked to Dobby and Winky. "So where are the house elves staying?"

"We is working all day on the houses and we will be staying on the island at night. There is being no rooms for house elves in the temple, so we is staying in the camps we made," Dobby said, bouncing with excitement. He had done as suggested and roamed the world looking for them and was more than happy at who he found. Each of the elves he brought didn't want to be enslaved again, barring Winky, but she was coming around.

All of the new elves were happy to finally have work to do. Dobby explained to them what the humans were trying to create and they were all excited that soon there would be families that would hire them on.

Harry had wanted to explore the temple, but Sirius said to wait until they had curse breakers. So the teen contented himself with admiring it from the base of the stairs. He wondered how the house elves got in, and then brushed it aside for now.

"Well, how about half of you work on the houses and the other half build a village just for you elves? Or renovate some of the other houses for those of you who want to live in the city? I mean, there have to be some that don't want to be separated, but we're not going to force you either way. Maybe you can see if there are any farmers among you and start building farms and ranches," Harry said as inspiration struck. "We can get some cattle and horses later, but it would be better if we had a place for them."

"Ohhh, that is being a good idea, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said, his eyes going wide.

"Winky is thinking there is being a few that is knowing gardens, Harry Potter, sir," the little female elf squeaked shyly.

"Right, why don't you guys work on that tomorrow?" Harry said, hopeful that such a plan would work. He had no idea who Sirius was going to bring and what their trade was.

"Yes, sir, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said mockingly, making Winky's eyes go wide in horror as she looked to Harry as if he was going to make Dobby punish himself.

"Prat," Harry said, knocking off the male elf's hat. The two giggled and Winky looked on with confusion.

"We is being going now. We is being very tired from our works today," Dobby said, picking up his hat and grabbing Winky's hand.

"Try not to work too hard. Goodnight Winky, Dobby," Harry said, waving to them and then he watched as they popped away, after they said their good-byes.

Sirius was still writing letters, so Harry cleared an area and started his practical spell work. The two stayed on their tasks for an hour, until Harry bid Sirius a goodnight and went to bed. It was the wee hours of the morning when Sirius dropped onto his bed, but he completed over twenty letters. They had been long ones, since he was making sure each person understood just what was happening and what they would need to bring with them. He spelled the letters to catch fire once read, not wanting them to fall into the wrong hands.

The next morning Harry cooked, arguing with Dobby about getting the house elves settled first. He made boiled eggs and soldiers and after eating, he and Sirius made their way to the forest. Melampus was right; this forest reminded Harry of the one back home, only more humid and noisy. However, it gave off a feeling of magic that the Amazon didn't. He worried that it might change the animals that had flocked in the other day, but if it did, would it be better? Or would some of them turn predator? Would the intent wards allow that? Something they'd have to watch for.

They wandered for a half an hour, until Gundabald found them. He led them to the new settlement and Sirius went to apologize to Matta. Harry looked around to see how the new place was set up. It looked like they were still building, there were half formed stable like houses, with no furniture or shelves. There were also the cloth lean-tos on the outer rim. A large fire pit was in the middle, with a stew pot bubbling away. He could hear Talar's hammer banging away at something in one of the cloth tents.

Harry's three tutors informed him that they would come to the city to continue his education, within the next week. He thanked them for doing that and then he offered to help Nalla's family and they accepted.

So they all worked hard in building the village until it was time for the humans to eat lunch. They still needed to sort through the stuff from the bag, so they went back to their little house and after some beef burritos they did just that.

It took three days to go through all of that stuff, but it was well worth it. They found gizmos and books they had forgotten about and set them up in the living area. One of those gizmos was like the Sneakoscope and would let them know if danger was near their house, which wasn't really needed because of the wards, but they put it up nonetheless. There were books on runes, to further help Sirius. As well as some on Dark magic to do the research on Harry's connection with Voldemort. More furniture and appliances were found and they put those back in the bag for the future citizens.

The villagers came a few days later, there were only about fifty of them and they spilt almost in half. One half going to the forest, the other claiming houses near the two Brits. They had their own magic and didn't seem to need help. Soon enough more houses were repaired and the noise started to increase as happy families settled into a new life. The ones that stayed in the city had children, but they were shy and when Harry went to greet them they ran away giggling. It was a work in progress.

Sirius, Matta, Melampus and Jeuel were seen many times going over the runes. The two Centaur leaders would go to the ward stone to confirm what Sirius had written down. Then it was decided among the four leaders to bring the ward stone inside the dome. They dug it up and Sirius levitated it to the inner rim of the forest. Now they didn't have to go outside to study it and it was better protected.

Sirius did find a Fidelius rune, but waited for now to activate it. He wanted the people he had written to, to be able to find the place. Then he would charge it, besides it needed more than one wizard or one with great power and he didn't want Harry to do that again.

Harry finally met the teen he had been waving to. The boy came up to him a few days after his family repaired a house nearby. " _Hello,_ " he said in Portuguese, " _I am Zeeb. Your name is?"_

"Harry," the British teen said, holding out his hand. Zeeb just looked at it and frowned, so Harry slowly lowered it. " _You like the city?"_

" _It is different; we are used to the trees. We are hunters, gatherers and warriors."_ He waved his arm to the forest and then broke out in a grin. _"An adventure, yes?"_

" _Yes_ ," Harry said, returning the smile. Now he had someone to talk with who was his age. It was going to be great. " _If you need help, we will,"_ he offered, his Portuguese not up to a full conversation.

" _Thank you. If you can help, we will ask_ ," the tan teen said, understanding Harry's limit and then he nodded his head and went to help his mother.

Harry watched him go and then went back to his book. He was reading up on Charms and household spells. Now that they were here, he was going to be using Dobby for the housework less and less, until the free house elves got their village or houses up.

About a week later, people started appearing, via portkey or house elves. They were transported outside the dome and then had to get through the intent wards. Most could, but some were blasted into the forest, what happened to them after that Harry didn't know.

Families, singles and couples showed up with everything they owned in expanded bags or trunks, mostly muggle-born and squibs. The houses around the base of the temple were being repaired and soon there were stores opening along the main street. Harry had no idea where they got their merchandise, but figured they brought it with them. Most of the businesses were household stuff and books. There was one pub/inn that was put up almost straight away and it was busy all the time. Harry and Sirius had dinner there one time and the Shepherd's pie they ate was really good.

The free elves were hired to go to outside magical places to obtain needed material. Though, Sirius's letters must have been thorough, since many of the new citizens brought their own things, like they had emptied out their houses completely. Some of the house elves were being hired as cleaners, builders and store clerks.

"Sirius," Harry started one night after a few more families showed, "How many people did you invite?"

"I think I pretty much cleared out the slums of Knockturn Alley," his godfather answered, putting his feet up on the coffee table, only to have Dobby come by and knock them off.

"How do you know them? I mean, aren't you a pure-blood and one of the upper-class?" the confused teen asked.

"Well, my mother went down to Knockturn a lot, me and Regulus used to follow her and talk to the people there. I made loads of friends with the poor, while Reg made quite a few connections with the shady characters. I kept in touch with them when I went to Hogwarts. Gave some money when I could, had James do the same. It pissed my mother off, so that was a bonus," Sirius explained, taking a sip of his tea. "I even befriended a few that Reg introduced me to."

"Oh, I didn't know there were nice people down that Alley. I mean, the only ones I ran into when I was there gave me the willies." He shuddered as he remembered the hag that tried to kidnap him.

"They stick mostly to themselves. There are a lot of half-breeds living there and I've invited them too, but they are not as trusting of me as the humans are," the older man said with a frown.

"Well, I guess that kinda makes sense," Harry said, standing from his chair. "Time for practical stuff."

"Right," Sirius agreed and helped move the furniture. They were going to need a better space for spell work.

A few days later the magical creatures started to come through the portal. Fairies, unicorns, gnomes, thestrals and hippogriffs, plus many more that Harry couldn't identify. He had no idea how they got there, but shrugged it off as magic.

Most went the forest, while others lived in the grasslands. Others still installed themselves in the occupied houses, like the fairies and gnomes, which caused whoever lived there to either chase them off or deal with housemates that would keep insects and pests out. Harry liked the twenty fairies that were in his and Sirius's house. They lit up the rooms better than the torches and ate the bugs, though they did have a bad habit of trying to fix his hair.

Harry met quite a few new people, but kept mostly to the teens. The three Centaurs continued teaching, but now they had a class. They had the lessons outdoors, when the weather allowed, which so far was always. They said they would continue to impart theory until the human magicals where done with the building. Then wizards and witches would use some place for a school or build one.

Harry still got letters from Hermione, but Ron's seemed to have petered off. The letters were about the daily happenings in Britain, mostly about the tournament and how dangerous it was. There had been a few articles in the Prophet about the two fugitives, but they had no idea where they had run off to. There were articles about people disappearing out of the lower slums of magical Britain. The theory was that they had all run off to another country, which was true. But the articles speculated that it was France or somewhere on the continent.

Dumbledore had questioned his bushy-haired friend about him, and Harry was now glad he never told her where he was, because Hermione confessed that she had told the Headmaster the truth. Harry was angry at first then realized that it was just her way. So he wrote back that it was okay.

Sirius and a few others activated the Fidelius rune about a week after all he had written to stopped appearing. The new people had let them know of more people that wanted to come. Now that there was rumor of a paradise, it was best to keep it hidden. Sirius made Harry the secret keeper, which had Harry beaming with pride that the man trusted him that much.

Harry had written to the king of the goblins, letting him know that they had space for any goblin or half-goblin that wanted a safe place to be. He did the same for the dwarves. Melampus used one of the free elves to let the herds know. Sirius wrote to Remus to let him know they were working on a place for the werewolves and to get them ready to move at a moment's notice. He spelled the parchment so only werewolves could read it and not talk about it with anyone.

So far the werewolves had not come, Sirius reasoned was that they had no place to go on the full moon, so they were waiting until something could be set up. Right now he was working on some safe houses with the half-dwarfs.

Many half-breeds started to join the new city. They too appeared outside the dome, got questioned, were told the secret and had to get past the wards. Soon there was a bank set up by the half-goblins. And the half-dwarves were looking over the outer rim of the now named Great Forest. They felt that there could be something to mine there and wanted to create their own burrows. The half-giants lived around the forest; they were the ones who started farms for animals in the ranches the elves built. Livestock and horses were being brought in and the citizens were happy to have a form of transportation, besides Apparating.

Not all of them bowed to their creature heritance, some resided within the city; opened shops, built up houses and the kids studied with Harry.

"Sirius, why aren't there any pure goblins, dwarves and such?" Harry asked when they had opened an account at the newly constructed bank. Unlike the one in Diagon Alley this one was renovated from one of the larger adobe buildings on the main street. It was much like a muggle bank with wooded counters and doors; instead of going underground the rooms in back were divided and expanded. There were vaults and safes with huge locks and spells. There wasn't a lot of economy yet, but the bank, named Barkley's after the founder who was more human than goblin, was holding its own. Many of the citizens had emptied out their vaults and were now thankful they didn't have to keep their money hidden in their houses or businesses.

"They still don't like humans," his godfather answered. "These guys are persecuted in their own homes. Many of them just want to start over. Maybe later there will be a few more open-minded ones joining us. But for now, we'll be happy with the half-breeds. Did you see? There were wizards and squibs hired on. That's the kind of attitude we need to build our dream. "

"Oh, yeah, right, I saw that," the teen said a bit proud of what was happening. And they continued their way down the main street, which was now named High Street.

There were many businesses open now; potion shops, a hospital, clothing stores (no robes), restaurants, butchers, apothecaries, a newspaper and many more. Everyone so far seemed to be getting along, but they would need to set up an Auror force and government soon. Sooner or later there were bound to be some who would create problems, and they had no idea what the wards would do to such people.

People from other countries heard the rumor and many could be found wandering the Amazon by the half-giants and the Centaurs, who just liked to roam the outside rainforest and compare it to the Great Forest. These explorers would be questioned by a council of leaders; Sirius, Melampus, Matta, Jeuel, and members of the other races. If they could answer correctly, Sirius would give them the written secret and then they had to get passed the wards. Most did. Harry had heard that the ones who didn't had their memory of the city wiped by the wards and they either went home or were never heard from again.

The Magical Brazilian government also came through the Amazon, but couldn't find the city, so they brushed the rumors off as just that… rumor. They did keep an ear out for anything substantial, but were more worried about their own civil wars than a bunch of gossip. There were a few in South America that were let into the city; many joined the natives in the forest, which was good, since they would have died out otherwise.

It was because of those explorers that they learned who won in the fight for leadership in the Centaurs' old herd. Nahand had beaten Bane, but only just. Bane, in a fit of rage, left the village with a few of the British herd to start his own. When the herds from Britain and other countries came to the Amazon, they now had three choices of where to live, Nahand's, Bane's or in the Lost City of Z.

Right now the city, still called the Lost City of Z, had about three hundred citizens. A makeshift government was set up, more like a council of elders. They were all reading over the book **'Government Structures for the Complete Moron'** to agree what would be the best form for this society. Laws were being made, a jail was built and a small Auror school was formed. It was slow going.

Harry, Zeeb and a few other teens were having a great time. They were free all afternoon, after classes, and took a lot of pleasure exploring all the abandoned houses and stores on the outer part of the city, since everyone was building from the temple outward. Right now they were looking up the steps of said temple.

"Will we go?" Zeeb asked in broken English. The poor guy looked uncomfortable in jeans and a T-shirt, but his mother insisted they conform. It had been decided that since most of the citizens were English speaking that would be the primary language.

"I'm not sure," Harry answered, turning to the four teen boys surrounding him. "What do you think, Jake?"

Jake, who was a huge boy, part giant, with bright blonde hair and blue eyes, shrugged. "Mum said not to." But you could see the want in his eyes.

"I think the adults are just being over protective," a half-goblin said. He was shorter than Harry and looked human, but for his bushy goblin hair and eyes. He told everyone to call him Player.

"Yeah, but they might have reason to be," a brunette boy whose name was Zack commented. He was taller than Harry, but not as tall as Jake.

"We must," a French black-haired boy named Jean insisted. "We are explorers and zis must be explored." He waved his hand towards the stairs.

The other teens agreed, reluctantly or enthusiastically, as their personality dictated.

"Right, but only to the top of the stairs," Harry said as he started to climb. He had wanted to do this since day one.

So the five teenage boys climbed the stairs and made good progress. It was a wonder they weren't stopped, but the whole city was still rebuilding, so the adults were busy. It was a long time before they got to the top and they were all huffing with exertion, well not Zeeb, who just smiled at their plight. Harry made a mental note to start working out again. Now that they weren't trudging through the rainforest he was getting sloppy. They made it to the top and stopped to stare in wonder at the still intact marble statues and pillars.

"Come on let's see if there's anything up here," Harry said as he wandered to the nearest statue.

It was of a woman, who was wearing a long tunic like dress, but with belts and jewelry. He could see that she was high up in whatever class system they had had from her jewelry and aristocratic face. Her carved hair flowed straight down her back and her hands were held in a cup like formation, like she was catching the rain. He could see she was a person of great beauty.

While he was admiring the woman the other boys were doing much the same. Then Player went to the golden doors and knocked, a mirthful grin playing on his lips. Then to his great shock there was a knock back and the doors opened. The spindly teen peered in the darkness and took a step forward.

"Player, no," Harry called as he rushed forward, grabbing the other boy by his shirt and pulling him back. "No," he repeated, "we can't go in. Sirius said this temple might be tombs or something. We don't have any curse breakers yet."

"Are you a wuss?" Player asked, rounding on the dark-haired teen. "Do you do everything your godfather tells you? Come on, Harry, let's just see what's inside the door," he taunted.

The other boys gathered around and waited to see what Harry would do, since he was their sort of leader. Harry peeked around the door and saw that while they were talking the torches had lit.

The whole room was marble and gold with a white stone floor. There were off white colored stones that made a pathway up the middle. There were more statues and at the end of the pathway was a large throne. It was gold and had red cloth cushioning on the seat and back, there were many colored jewels implanted around the headrest. Marble pillars lined the area and armament and shields hung on the walls. The torchlight made the metal and jewels sparkle throughout the room and made it look like the statues were moving.

"Right, Sirius is going to kill me," Harry said as he squared his shoulders and walked through the doors.

 **Hphphp**

 _I'm not an archeologist, so I have no clue if my Lost City is more modern than they should be, more behind the times, or a mix of both. I was trying for the latter._

 _Okay, I have a few ideas about what to do in the temple, but putting them on paper, as it were, might take a minute. So the next update maybe be later than normal. Suggestions are always welcome._


	7. A Fount of Knowledge

**Chapter 7 A Fount of Knowledge**

 **Thanks to darrelldeam and alix33 for looking this over. All mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out.**

 _Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favorites, and adding me to your communities and for the wonderful suggestions._

 _I wrote, deleted and rewrote this chapter five times and I'm still not happy with it, but can't seem to get it better. So I'm going to post this version and hope it is good enough._

 _ **I have a poll going that has nothing to do with this story, but might help me get my next one up and going. It is on my profile, so please take a minute and vote.**_

 **Hphphp**

The six boys stepped into the throne room and looked around, all ready to run or fight if something happened. Harry, Jean and Zack lifted their wands, Zeeb lifted his bow and Jake cracked his knuckles. Though the half-giant could do magic, he never had lessons. He didn't even have a wand; they were waiting for a wand maker to move to the city from Russia. Player looked around the room at all the precious metal and marble, a small glint in his eyes.

Now that they were getting a closer look they could see that some of the décor was silver and bronze. The gold was just more predominating. But now the torchlight was causing the whole room to shine. There were very few shadows, but the playing of the flames made the statues look almost alive. A gentle wind picked up and tossed the golden dust around, making the room glitter. They watched the shadows play off the statues and armaments, but other than the wind there was nothing. They all let out a sigh of relief.

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about," Player sneered at them, making Harry raise an eyebrow at the shorter boy. The half-goblin just huffed and folded his arms.

"Right, let's see if there's anything here," Harry said, going up to one of the statues and admiring the workmanship. The fine detail of the jewels and face made him wish he had known this person when they were alive. The man he was examining had a kind face and was hold scrolls in his marble arms. Harry wondered if it was done by magic and if it was could he learn it.

The boys separated and explored the room.

Jake took in the armaments on the wall. He tried to remove a silver sword, but it didn't budge, so he moved on, taking in the shields with their unknown crest and swirling designs.

Zeeb was admiring the pillars, wondering where they got the marble from. As far as he knew there wasn't any in the Amazon.

Zack and Jean examined the statues and were also thinking about how good the artist was and who these people were and what happened to them.

Player was searching the walls for hidden doors and soon the other teens joined him. Maybe there was more treasure in the pyramid. The adults were always going on about how the economy was so low, if they found treasure that should make the citizens stop whinging. They knocked on the walls and looked for cracks. They found some areas that rang hollow, but couldn't find an opening. They looked harder and started to get frustrated at their lack of success.

The six explorers searched the room for anything interesting for the better part of a half an hour. Then Player, not finding any openings, abandoned the search and being the more rash of them went up to the throne. He called them all over. "Look at the runes," the half-goblin said. "Does anyone know what they say?"

The other four teens jogged over looked at the runes and shook their heads.

"Sirius says an old language," Harry stated as he continued to examine the large chair. The gold almost glowed it was so polished. The red cushions looked soft and inviting. The jewels twinkled in the torchlight reflecting color into their eyes. It made Harry wonder how this room was so pristine when the rest of the city had been in ruins.

Player got a devious look on his face and jumped up in to the seat, "I'm king of the world," he proclaimed, lifting his arms in a victory sign.

Harry's breath had caught when he saw his friend sit on the throne; now that nothing happened he released it and laughed with everyone else.

"You are not," Jean said with a smirk. "I am ze king of ze world." He pulled the shorter boy off the chair and also sat.

All of the boys laughed and started wrestling on who would sit next. Zack removed Jean, Zeeb tackled Zack and then had to concede defeat to the larger boy in the group. Jake was hard to move, so Harry cast a tickling hex on him and when the half-giant boy fell off the chair, laughing, Harry jumped into the seat.

Unlike the other boys though the throne did something, the runes on it started to glow blue. The wind started to blow stronger, kicking up more dust. Everyone started yelling at Harry to get down.

Then the doors slammed shut with a loud boom, and the five boys ran over to see if they could open them, but to no avail.

"Get Sirius," Harry yelled, very worried. He tried to get out of the chair, but he was stuck fast. He could feel his magic draining to power the runes. Then voices started speaking in his head. He didn't understand them at first, and then they started to make sense. He was still struggling to get free. He arms and legs held fast to the throne.

The other boys continued to try and open the golden doors. They were pulling, pushing and pounding on them, yelling for help at the top of their lungs. When they realized the doors would not open they went back to the dazed Harry and again tried to get him off the throne.

The wind continued to blow and the dust started creating a whirlwind, which encompassed the golden chair.

Harry's breath started coming out in pants, his mind was being overflowed with knowledge and his head started to hurt. The voices were telling Harry about their magic and giving him the information on how to charge the ward stone, what it did and how it would be useful. They were also relaying the story on why they abandoned the city. He could still feel his magic draining and tried harder to get out of the bloody chair.

Jake fought through the wind, made it to the throne and grabbed the stuck teen by the shoulders and gave a mighty tug, only to be thrown into a wall and slumping over. The other boys ran to the half-giant to see if he was okay, they all let out a great sighed when he groaned and sat up.

The runes started pulsing and then a great burst of power emerged. The huge wind expanded through the room, knocking the other teens into the walls.

Still the old leaders imparted their lessons to Harry. He now knew everything that was needed to protect the city.

The golden doors were flung open and people started to pour in. Having heard the boom reverberate around the city, they had run up the stairs as quickly as they could only to be thwarted by the doors, now they piled into the room. They all stopped at the scene of the stunned young wizard sitting on the glowing throne, gold dust whirling around him in the wind.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted as he ran forward to grab his godson off that chair. A silver shield formed and stopped him. He banged on it and continued to call Harry's name and then stepped back and started trying to take it down. He threw every curse he knew to dismantle wards and was getting more and more frustrated as nothing worked. Others joined his efforts, but were unsuccessful.

" _ **The little wizard is unharmed,"**_ the voice said from their left, making everyone whirl around to face the new threat.

A ghost of a man stepped from a statue. He was tall and well-muscled. His long hair hung down his back. His face was like granite with a firm chin and predominate cheek bones. He had on a headdress of what appeared to be gold and jewels, and wore a long loincloth. Bracers adorned his upper arms and necklaces spilled down his chest. This had once been a man of great power. He was staring at Harry with a look of triumph in his eyes.

"Who are you? Do you have anything to do with this? Can you help him? Or are you the reason for him being behind that shield? If you've hurt my godson, so help me I'll end you," Sirius snapped, lifting his wand to the apparition. Those that could do magic did the same while those that couldn't, watched helplessly. Jake stood next to his friends, making a fist as if by determination alone he could protect Harry. Zack and Jean raised their wands, Zeeb pointed his bow, and Player was standing next to his mum, a curious look on his face.

" _ **I am Melo, the guardian of this city and my time is short. Your godson has passed my test and is now being rewarded. Once it is done I will leave this plane and you may have your paradise,"**_ the ghost said as he continued to watch Harry. _**"Guard it well and live prosper. Do not fall as we once did."**_ There was a hint of remorse in those ghostly eyes as he looked to Zeeb.

"What did you do to Harry?" Sirius demanded as he stepped forward, every Dark curse he knew to banish ghosts was on the tip of his tongue.

" _ **Harry will be the fount of the knowledge you seek to keep this city safe,"**_ Melo said with a smirk.

"You had no right to thrust that on him. He is just a kid." Sirius moved forward and started casting banishment spells, only to have them batted away by a flick of the ghost's hand.

" _ **He will be more pure now than when he started,"**_ the specter said, turning back to stare at the young wizard _ **.**_

Just then an eerie cry came from the spellbound teen. His head was thrown back as if in pain, his scar split and dark smoke poured out of it. The high pitched scream that came from that wraith like mist made more than a few cringe with fear. When the noise stopped and the black cloud disappeared, Harry slumped and started falling off the throne. The wind died and shield vanished. Sirius and others rushed forward to catch the unconscious boy.

" _ **My task is complete. Harry Potter will be fine. His soul is pure and there is no longer any taint on him,"**_ Melo said as a white light started to form around him. _**"Enjoy my gift."**_ And with that he was gone, but other spirits started coming from the statues.

Sirius hefted the unconscious Harry up and made his way to their home. Others followed and soon the throne room emptied, no one wanting to take the chances of being tested. They needed curse breakers to clean this temple, so the kids wouldn't do this again.

It was three days before Harry woke to a very concerned and upset godfather sitting by his bed. At the look on the older man's face, Harry groaned knowing he was going to be in deep trouble.

"First off, how do you feel?" Sirius asked, his arms folded over his chest, but his voice was soft. The healers had confirmed that Harry would be alright, now he was more angry than worried. He had talked to Harry's friends and got the story of what they did. He was disappointed, but knew they were just being kids.

"I'm fine," came Harry's standard answer as he struggled to sit.

"No, you're not," barked his godfather as he helped him upright and then grabbed the teen and hugged him tightly. Then he took Harry by the shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. "You've been out for three days and your magic is depleted to hazardous levels. You won't even be able to do a levitation charm for weeks. Just what the bloody hell were you thinking?" he all but yelled, resisting the urge to start shaking the boy.

"We were just messing around. We didn't do anything wrong. Every one sat on that great bloody chair before I did, nothing happened to them," Harry yelled back, his arms folded and his eyes flashed. Who did Sirius think he was yelling at him when he hadn't done anything to warrant it?

"Then they were just as bloody irresponsible as you were. Dammit, Harry, I told you to wait for the curse breakers. I would've taken you guys there once it was cleared. You should've listened to me." Sirius stood and started pacing. He had no idea how to handle this; he had never had to discipline anyone before.

"I know," Harry said quietly, now realizing why Sirius was mad. He was old enough not to bow to peer pressure, but the throne room was just so wicked. All those gold and silver weapons and shields on the walls. The awesome pillars and statues. The great bloody gold and jeweled chair. It was just too tempting to pass up. "Is everyone else okay?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Don't even think for one minute you're going to get out of this, but, yes, they're all fine." He waved away the concern; the only two that had been hurt was Harry and Jake, but the half-giant only got a bump on the head.

"Sirius," Harry said softly, "I really didn't think I was doing anything wrong." He tried again to get his godfather to see he hadn't meant to get hurt.

"I know," the older man deflated into his chair. "Harry, I am glad you're okay, but seeing you on that throne and not being able to get to you scared ten years off my life. I told you not to go into the temple. You disobeyed me and got yourself hurt. I need you to listen to me, okay? I only want you to be safe." His worry was shown in those grey eyes.

"So what now?" Harry asked, knowing his was still in trouble.

"You're grounded. For two weeks. No friends. No exploring. Only school and then back home," Sirius said, folding his arms as if to challenge the boy to fight with him.

"What?!" Harry yelled, never having been grounded before, unless you count the times he had been locked in his cupboard or room, but this was different. The Dursleys locked him up for things he didn't know how to control. Now he was being punished for something he did do, didn't feel that two weeks was fair. He hated the thought of not being able to play with his friends or go exploring.

"You heard me. Your friends are also grounded, since they were stupid enough to go in the temple. Well Player is grounded for a month, for goading you guys, which made his mum furious." That goblin was not someone Sirius wanted to tangle with. When she found out that Player was instrumental in making the gang go into danger, she went on a rampage that made Molly Weasley seem docile. Sirius, however, blamed the teen in front of him. Harry should have done what he was told and left the damn temple alone. He cursed the Dursleys for the boy's lack of upbringing, which in turn made him not listen to adults.

"What am I supposed to do for two weeks," Harry asked defeated, feeling slightly guilty that his friends were also being punished. If he hadn't given the go-ahead then they would have found something else to do that wasn't against the rules.

"I suggest you write down all that knowledge that weird ghost, Melo, said you were given so the council and I can continue to charge the ward stone," his godfather answered in a neutral voice. "You might as well put it to good use. Also, we've got curse breakers now. It was top priority while you were out. You can tell them what they will find in the temple," his godfather answered, still trying to get his anger under control.

"Right, I'll start that as soon as I eat," Harry grumbled. _Great now I have extra homework to do_.

"We'll talk about it some more, when you can get up and around," his godfather said, not giving an inch.

"Right, so I'm bedridden then?"

"For another week," Sirius shrugged.

"Bloody hell," the teen said. He hated to be confined to bed, though he did feel a little weak. It was a good thing Madam Pomfrey wasn't here. She was strict as anything. Maybe whoever was looking out for him was kinder.

"It's your own fault," his godfather said dismissively.

"Right. Food?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Dobby will bring you something," Sirius said, getting off his chair and heading towards the door. He stopped his hand on the knob. "I really am glad you're okay, but it could have been far worse. Harry, you've got to stop doing things like this." Then he shook his head and left.

After Harry got a bowl of cold cereal from a very irate Dobby, who also took him to task, he took pen to paper and started writing out what runes needed to be activated and how.

A few hours passed and Sirius calmed down and told him he was sorry for losing his temper, but warned him if he ever did something so reckless again, he would be grounded for a year.

The healer, Cathy Smite, came that night. She waved her wand around and stated he would be fine in a few days, but to stick to the bed for the next week. She was a nice lady who looked a lot like Professor Sprout, but without all the plants in her hat or hair. She was kinder that Pomfrey, but firm that he was bedridden until such time as he could stand on his own. Since he needed help to the loo, he was stuck.

In the following days, Harry did as Sirius suggested and wrote everything he could think of about the ward stone. When they got it to full power there would be better protections and the weather wards would be stronger.

These wards will keep the rainforest humid, the grass planes cool and the city would have seasons, though the sun will never shine as harshly as it does on the rest of South America, because it was defused by the dome. Farms and gardens will be bountiful with the weather wards at their peak.

The curse breakers came that week, wanting to pick his brain. He told them there were no more curses on the temple. But there were maze like taverns in the pyramid, which housed treasure and scrolls. To get past them they had to complete puzzles and find hidden doors. They thanked him and left. When he asked Sirius how whatever was found was going to be divided, he was told to let the leaders worry about it, which caused Harry to protest. Sirius was firm in his resolve; Harry was to stop worrying about the government and the city and just be a regular teen, hopefully without the normal rebellion that came with that age.

Iago wanted to know the history of who lived here and why they left. Harry relayed to the Centaur the story of what used to be named, the City of Ci. They were a large human city that at one time had a big export business, but when they advanced and the people they traded with didn't they got greedy and became reclusive. They held on to their wealth and knowledge, erected the dome and started to grow. Then a seer had told them that they had defied their Goddess, Ci, by secluding themselves and ignoring the world around them and the people were to be cast into the Amazon as punishment. They were to go without their knowledge and gold. Meaning the natives that had joined them were descendants of these people.

The elders of old were warned by that prophet to increase the wards on the dome to prevent decay so more worthy people in the future could inhabit the city. The populace protested at first and riots started in the streets, but Melo, who was their leader, was determined to listen to the seer and told his people to ready to evacuate or Ci would strike them down. There had been a rare damaging storm, as if to prove his words, so they did as they were told and left.

Melo and his council used the last of their magic to reinforce the ward stone and the throne in the temple. They created the mazes and hid their treasures. It wasn't until after they had lost their magic that they found out that that seer lied. She had never heard the voice of Ci; she was a bitter old woman who was hated by most of the city. Another seer said that Ci was actually proud of the city, but since they listened to a false prophet, the punishment stood. Harry was torn by that, was there really a Goddess Ci. How would the magicals take this story?

It was all pretty anti-climactic, no huge fight, no killer disease; just some superstitious people who ran from a seer's warning from a voice from the sky.

The white-coated historian probed deeper into the retelling, getting every last bit of information so he could pass it on. It took the rest of Harry's bed rest to get all the details and Iago stated he would reiterate the stories to the citizens. The ghosts that were now roaming about would help in confirming the tale. It would be part of the history curriculum.

The bedridden teen went over everything that the voices had imparted and was fascinated by their simpler magic. The people who lived here before didn't use a magic focus. All of their magic was wandless or runes. He told Firenze, Gundabald and Sirius and they told the new professors and the council. Now the different ways were being compared to the known magic. It would take many months of research to see if it was beneficial.

Harry was unable to do any of it. His magic was slowly recovering, but it was sluggish and the few times he tried to wandlessly levitate a piece of paper to him, he passed out. Sirius would rebuke him and warn him that the more he used his magic the longer it would take to strengthen.

Harry spent his time talking to adults and doing his homework. It was boring. When he was finally allowed out of bed, he went to the newly built school and his friends were happy to see he was okay. They all gathered around him after class and were excitedly talking about what had happened.

Jake clapped him on the back, making him tumble forward a bit. "Harry, mate, it's good to see you up and about." He was glad one of his first friends wasn't hurt too badly. He and his dad had been threatened by the giants and vilified by wizards. His mum stayed with the tribe after he was born, kicking his human dad out and making him take Jake with him. They had led a hard life, but he was now surrounded by friends and couldn't be happier.

"Yeah, but I'm still grounded," Harry said with a mock pout. He realized what he did was stupid and they all could have gotten hurt. Now, he was hoping to be smarter and pay attention to the older people. The stories of the lost elders made him think. He wasn't a genius by any means, but they had run from their utopia because of a vindictive seer. He didn't want that to happen to the people who now populated this city. He wasn't going to pay attention to stupid prophecies, though he still trusted the Centaurs—mostly. Firenze had told him that Mars was dimmer, which made Harry thankful that the throne had gotten rid of the taint.

"We all are," Jean said as he ruffled the dark-haired Brit's hair, bringing him out of his thoughts. His mother was Veela, and had been ridiculed by them for marrying a squib. When they heard rumor of a new place where everyone could live peacefully they jumped on it. The trek through the rainforest had been a bit scary, but he was now glad they were here.

"Leave off, will ya," Harry said, batting the hand away. Everyone laughed at his attempts to straighten his hair. The fairies that inhabited his house had even given it up as a lost cause.

"Still, it was pretty cool to see that throne room. Mum was in a right state when we got home that night," Zack said, slapping Harry on the back. "She must have yelled at me for hours." His family came from Knockturn Alley. They were very poor and his parents had had a hard time finding work. Now his mum worked at the bank and his da worked at an inn. They were getting by much better here.

"My mae was very upset with me," Zeeb said, with a grin. "It was an adventure, yes?" he wasn't distressed that they did what they did and got punished for it. He was more used to the wild side of life.

Harry gave his friends a brilliant smile. "Yeah, for what it's worth, it was pretty wicked."

"Harry," Player said reluctantly, causing Harry to look at him. "I wanted to say, I shouldn't have pushed us into going into the temple." Though he said the words, Harry couldn't help but see the smirk that played around his lips. He looked closely at the half-goblin with narrow eyes.

"I shouldn't have listened," Harry said, his eyes still weighing his shorter friend. From what he knew about Player, he was against coming here, but since his dad was human and his mother ridiculed by Gringotts, she dragged them here. He was going to have to watch this one, but he didn't want to cast away someone just because they were sneaky.

"You're right, you really shouldn't have," Player said, then turned and walked away.

Harry and the other three boys watched him leave and then Jean said, "Do not take it badly, 'e ez a goblin." As if that explained everything.

The more Harry learned about different cultures the more confused and worried he got. With all the clashes of personalities could they really live together? Or would there be wars like in the rest of the magical world? Would the intent wards and a fully charged dome even allow it?

The city was segregated, mostly. The half-goblins were digging under the bank. The half-dwarfs were doing the same in the grassy planes, they had found mines there. The half-giants stuck close to the forest and were running the farm and ranches. The Centaurs were in their clearings, crafting things that could be used for everyone. However, the main part of the city was diverse, everyone who lived there got along for the most part. More of the pure creatures, that passed the wards, were coming and they stuck to their kind. Harry didn't know if all this separation was good or not. When he asked Sirius he was told to let the council worry about it and to make friends with whomever he felt deserved it.

"I have to get home," he told his friends, after looking at his watch. "I hear there's a cool abandoned jewelry store at the end of town. We can check it out when we're released from punishment."

"Yeah, I've got to go too," Jake said a bit dejected. "Dad will have my arse if I'm any later." He hefted his bag and everyone said their good-byes and they all went home.

A week passed and soon it would be Halloween. Harry felt trepidation, hoping that since he wasn't in England this one would go by without incident. Sirius noticed his jumpiness and confronted him.

"Harry, you're a nervous wreck. What's wrong?" the dark-haired man asked as he took the seat across from his godson.

"Halloween is coming," Harry said as casually as he could, which wasn't well.

"Right, I know your parents died on that day, sorry," his godfather said without tact, though there was sadness in his voice. "But that shouldn't make you so tense," Sirius added in a questioning tone.

"The turning point of every year I've been in Hogwarts happens on Halloween," his godson explained. "First year the troll, which, granted, got me the best friend I've ever had, but still we had to fight it, which made us suspect Snape of trying to get past Fluffy, which lead us to investigating something we should have left alone." He ticked that off on his fingers.

"Right, I'm still upset at Dumbledore about that one," Sirius said with a growl.

"Second year was the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, which I got blamed for," Harry continued. "Filch tried to strangle me over his stupid cat, which caused the gossip mill to make me the bad guy. That is what made Lockhart open the dueling club, which exposed me as a parselmouth, which caused my shunning and again had me in mortal danger." He lifted a second finger.

"Well I, for one, am glad you're a parselmouth. It could save lives," his godfather stated, making Harry give him a small smile.

"Last year you tried to break in the dorms," Harry said, lifting a third finger, "which led to me overhearing a conversation that finally explained why you might be after me, making me fear for my life once again, though I was pretty angry at you too," he said with a smirk, then he threw up his hands in frustration. He hated Halloween. "Do you see why I might be a little paranoid?"

"Okay, I see where you're coming from. But, pup, you're not in Hogwarts, so what could you possibly think is going to happen?" Sirius asked, trying to get to the reason he was techy this year.

"I think that it will have something to do with Voldemort," Harry said, thinking about the dream he had had earlier that year. "Or that tournament." Still feeling like it was a set up.

"Voldemort and the tournament are in England and you're safe here," Sirius said, trying to calm the boy's fears. He could see it really wasn't working. Halloween must really alarm the teen. He would have to stay close that day and offer support.

"I know, but I just can't shake the feeling," Harry said, his eyes darted around the room like it would give him a clue as to what was going to happen.

"Did you have another dream? Any more vague feelings?" Sirius questioned, concerned that that was what might be causing Harry to be so nervous.

"No, not since the throne," the teen answered with a small smile of relief. "And I know why. Do you know what a horcrux is?" he asked, his head tilted to the side. The voices had explained what they were removing as the throne purified his soul, even as it drained him almost dry of magic. They claimed it was necessary. He wasn't sure if he believed them or not. Still the horcrux was gone and he was recovered, so it all worked out in the end.

"Yes. Are you telling me that that smoke that came out of your scar was part of the Dark Lord's soul? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sirius demanded, getting up from his seat and pacing in front of his godson. This was bad. If Voldemort made horcruxes he wasn't dead. Now Sirius was more determined to get that ward stone working to its fullest. The only thing that held them back so far was that the Council of Elders wanted to go over the runes before they were charged. Now though, he was going to put his foot down.

"I kinda forgot," Harry confessed, rubbing the back of his head. "I wasn't hiding anything, I swear. It was over with and I just let it slip my mind."

"Right, sorry," the older man said distractedly, still pacing and going over in his mind what this could mean. "I need to write Remus," he said and spun around to go to the table.

While there were werewolves now in the city, Remus was still in England, citing that Dumbledore had asked him to stay. At first Padfoot was pissed, then Moony wrote and told him that he was also staying to get the word out and Sirius calmed down, though he was now glad that he had charmed his notes so that Remus couldn't speak of what they found or where they were, unless it was to another werewolf. Even then it was only to call one of the house elves. Ever since the Fidelius charm had been put up, only the elves could bring you outside the city, unless someone was found wandering the Amazon. If Sirius knew the Headmaster at all then that man had questioned Moony to the fullest.

"You do that," Harry said quietly to the retreating man's back, then went back to worrying about Halloween.

Soon the dreaded day was there. Harry jumped at shadows the whole day and his friends teased him mercilessly, not knowing why he was so paranoid. He simply told them he had a bad feeling. Then tried to relax as the day went on and nothing happened.

Sirius read and reread everything Harry had written about the ward stone and with the help of other wizards they got the stone to full power, making the godfather relax. Harry was safe. The wards made the whole city feel safe and at peace. ar

That night, just when Harry thought the danger of the day was over, Dobby popped in with a letter from Hermione. In it she stated that Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. This was supposed to bind him in to competing in the Triwizard Tournament. She ranted on and on about how worried she was and that he had to come back and do the tasks. She didn't want him to become a squib or worse die. The bushy-haired girl begged him to come home.

Harry freaked. He didn't want to go back to England and compete in a stupid contest made for of age wizards. If he did, he'd be captured and thrown into Azkaban, and then he'd still lose his magic. It was a no win situation. He was throwing a fit when Sirius came into the house.

"What the hell is wrong now?" the older man questioned as he watched the teen throw things around the room.

Harry handed his godfather the letter and waited until Sirius said something. When he didn't, the green-eyed teen lost it again. "Sirius, what am I going to do? Hermione says if I don't go I'll lose my magic, if I do go I'll be put in prison," he hysterically shouted as he paced the living room. Sirius started laughing, making his godson glare at him. "This isn't funny!" he yelled, getting in his godfather's face. "This is serious."

"No, I'm Sirius," Sirius said with a chuckle, then seeing the young man wasn't calming down he grabbed him by his shoulders and made Harry look at him. "Harry, listen to me. All joking aside, you can't be entered into a contract unknowingly. Since you are underage, only your legal and magical guardian can do that. And I'll tell you right now, since that is me and I didn't sign anything, you're not bound to compete. You don't have to go anywhere." His eyes searched Harry's face to make sure he was paying attention.

"Really?" Harry asked with hope in his eyes and face as he waited for confirmation, when Sirius nodded he slumped. "Why do you think someone put my name in in the first place? I haven't been in the UK in months."

"Sound like someone is trying to lure you back. They probably don't know that I know that you don't have to compete or they think that Dumbledore is your guardian and that he'd make you return. I really don't know. Don't worry about it, Harry, you're magic is safe," Sirius said after a moment's thought. If he didn't know better, he would suspect the Ministry or Dumbledore, but it wasn't something they'd do. Well, maybe Fudge.

"That's a relief. I should write Hermione and let her know. She's so worried and I want to calm her down. Are there any books that say this? If I know Hermione, she'll believe it better if she sees it in writing." He headed to the table and pulled out pen and paper from the drawer where they kept it.

"There are a few books on contracts that she can look at. I'm pretty sure they're in the school library," Sirius said, giving him the names of the books.

Harry wrote the letter, hoping to get his friend to stop fretting; listing the books needed for the research he knew she was going to do. A few days later, Hermione wrote back that she was relieved that Harry wasn't made to compete, but that Dumbledore was now looking for him harder. Everyone Harry had ever talked to was being questioned and there were speculations running wild on how he got his name in to the artifact. Ron was one of the most vocal, accusing him of cheating. The dark-haired teen didn't know what to think about that.

The newspapers were also going crazy, according to Hermione, calling him a Dark Wizard, a coward and a criminal. They stated that he somehow snuck back into Hogwarts and used Dark magic to overcome the goblet. Harry shook his head at the stupidity of that statement. The Prophet was retelling of his flight from the law with the mass murderer, Sirius Black, who taught Harry his Dark magic.

The British Ministry was also upping their search. They were contacting all foreign governments that belonged to the ICW to put out a manhunt for the two lawbreakers. Brazil was not among them, though they sent another team into the Amazon to look for the fugitives, still not finding any thing, but they did wonder about the increase in Centaurs. When they asked the horsemen why they were there, they were told that the native herd had invited them at the request of the stars. The search team left content that nothing was amiss.

The city was well protected and since Harry was the secret keeper and he wasn't telling. They were safe.


	8. Growing Up a Bit

**Chapter 8 Growing Up a Bit**

 **Thanks to darrelldeam and alix33 for looking this over. All mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out.**

 _Thanks to those of you who did give reviews, good or harsh, they help me to grow as a writer. Your favoriting, following and adding me to your communities also help me write faster._

 _I have a poll going on my profile, which_ _ **might**_ _help me with my next story. Please, take a minute to vote._

 **Hphphp**

The last week of his restriction went pretty much the same as the time he was bedridden, only with school added. When they were finally free, Harry and his friends spent most of their free time exploring. They didn't wait for Player to be able to join them, which pissed the half-goblin off, but there was little they could do about it. He'd just have to deal or not, they weren't going to put their lives on hold because his mum was stricter.

The outer rim of the city, which they still called the City of Z, was uninhabited. So there were many empty buildings to examine. They found small treasures like pottery, jewels and a bit of gold. They were allowed to keep whatever they found as long as it wasn't dangerous.

Player finally got off restriction and right now they were all looking in an abandoned shop that had weird gizmos.

"Look at this thing," Harry called his friends over so they could see what he held in his hand. It was strangely shaped, like an octagon, and appeared to be a small pamphlet with squiggly lines. The thing that caught his attention was the wizard's picture in the front. It was a young man, in a loincloth, with a snake wrapped around his neck. The man moved in a depictive way as if to show a great feat of magic. Then the whole scene would darken, like the lights went out and then start again.

"Wicked," Zack said as he observed the picture. "I wonder what it says?" his eyes narrowed in concentration at the wiggly lines.

"Harry, that looks like parselscript," Player said as he examined the writing. "I think if you focus hard enough you should be able to read it. Maybe it's a map to treasure." His eyes got that glint in them that he always got when gold was involved.

Harry had told all of his friends about his ability. With all the snakes that inhabited the dome, he felt it would get out sooner or later and it was better to just let them know. To his surprise they all accepted it without qualm. He reckoned that it was because they had all been persecuted in one way or another. Zeeb thought Harry was a wonder; parseltongue was well revered in his old tribe.

"Maybe," Harry conceded and squinted his eyes to see if he could read it. After a minute the words formed to English, well that's how it appeared to the parselmouth, to the rest of the explorers it was still just squiggly lines. "Oh, it says that parseltongue can be used for a different type of magic, but all this does, is give a short description and list the scrolls one is supposed to read."

"Useless then," Player said and walked away. If it didn't have to do with money then it was not important.

"Et is not uselez, et can be very 'elpful. All you need iz to find ze parchments and zen maybe you will be even more powerful," Jean said, slapping Harry on the back. The group had long ago accepted that Harry was the most magically powerful of them, Zeeb knew more of the rainforest, Jake had the brute strength, Jean had a wicked mind, Zack was the planner and Player the craftier. All of these traits made their adventures fun and profitable.

"Right, now all we have to do is find the stores or libraries that has the scrolls, or see if the curse breakers found any in the temple." Harry nodded his head decisively and put the pamphlet in his pocket.

"Well, let's get to looking," Jake said as he turned to leave this store to find the one with the scrolls. They looked for the better part of the afternoon, until the sun went down and then they acknowledged defeat and went home.

That night after a great dinner of Bouillabaisse (house elves were wonderful at getting things they couldn't get in the city like fish and other ingredients), Harry talked to Sirius. "Hey, Sirius," he said as he sat in his chair. "Did the treasure hunters find any scrolls with squiggly lines on them?"

"A few. Why?" his godfather answered, and then sipped his tea.

"They are parselscript. I was hoping to take a look at them," the teen perked up. "I found a small book that noted which ones would teach me or any parselmouth a different form of magic. It said that this magic was quicker and stronger the wandless magic of the old city. So, I wanted to see if it was better than Latin based." He sat up and expressed his eagerness to learn a new way.

"Tell you what, after the holidays we'll take a look. Right now the curse breakers are still going through the pyramid. They are right ticked that you won't give them the answers to the puzzles." The older man gave a mocking glare; he actually found it funny that Harry was making them work for the treasures.

"If I did the puzzles will change. It's supposed to be a challenge," Harry defended himself with a huff.

"Right, so, yeah, after New Year's, if they are done, I'll take you and your classmates down the tunnels," the older man promised. "And we'll look over those scrolls." He figured maybe it was time to give Harry some more adult responsibility.

"That's great," Harry said, getting up from his chair. "I'm going to go and read that pamphlet, maybe it'll tell me more." And he left the room to do just that.

He got a letter from his best friend the next day, Hermione wrote constantly and poor Dobby was getting exhausted from popping back and forth. She kept him abreast of the news and gossip, which was more of the same, Dark Wizard, criminal, blah, blah, blah. All of her letters were bad, a lot said how much she missed him and how lonely she was, making Harry feel the need to go and kidnap her. She wasn't having a good time at Hogwarts and Harry did ask if she wanted to join him. She was reluctant to ask her parents to uproot their lives just so she could reunite with her only friend. Harry knew if war broke out it would be different, but he could see her point of view and left the offer open. Though Harry never told where he was, they shared their lives and fears in those long letters and got to be even closer friends.

The six adventures continued to scour the city for small treasures and while they played and explored the adults worked to build a nirvana. The City of Z was now over one thousand strong. And the Council felt it was enough for now. If war broke out in the other countries, they would invite those who were persecuted or discriminated against. Since they knew Voldemort wasn't dead, they kept a close eye on Britain. The free elves were paid to obtain newspapers from all over the world so they could keep up with what was happening.

Right now the government still consisted of the Council of Elders; they were debating on whether or not to have elections for when they retired. Jeuel was getting too old and he wanted someone younger to take his place. Sirius was the head of the Council, because it was he and Harry that founded the City of Z, so he had final voice in all debates. Matta and Melampus were the seconds, since the herd led them to here. Jeuel was the third for translating the ward stone.

Had Harry been old enough he would be the leader, but they all agreed not to put that burden on him right now, though they did ask him now and then about the structure of the leaders of City of Ci. Harry was more than happy to impart that information to them. Sirius took his time to educate his godson on running a government, so when Harry was old enough he could run for leader. Well, that was the plan, but it was up to the teen whether or not he wanted to.

Vows of loyalty to the city and its people were being written and debated on. They wanted to make sure they were foolproof before implementing them. They were using the temple as their offices and setting up departments, such as law enforcement, research and development and public relations and so on. A lot of people found work in the departments and the economy was starting to grow.

The new paradise was getting along okay, the stores were profitable, the newspaper was factual and flourished and the treasures found in the temple were put in a city coffer to pay the new government workers. The bank was a success and the farms were fruitful. Every culture had a voice on the Council and the laws were passed to help all of the communities. The different races did clash and the Aurors were called out to break up fights. So far that had been the worst of the problems. The wards prevented any outright crime.

Most of the citizens still migrated to their own kind, but the inner city was a delightful combination of them all. The mixture of food and drink was a huge success. The many diners, pubs and coffee/tea houses made eating out an adventure. Clothing shops opened with mixed designs and females flocked to them.

Now that the people weren't repressed, new inventions, spells and artifacts flooded the stores. Electricity didn't work in the city, so many spell crafters were coming up with ways to duplicate muggle things. They now had lights for their houses and the streets that were permanent Lumos' rune imbedded on to a crystal, which the dwarves were mining, which could be placed on the walls or poles. To turn it off, you simply tapped the rune and it would dim into a nightlight, tap it again and it went out. Many were thankful for the new lighting and even the fairies found them to be wonderful; they would flock to the lights when they were on and make the room brighter.

The inventors did get a handheld radio to work and a station was set up for news and music, which spun off to a recording studio being created. They also invented something equivalent to a small computer, which they put in the local library and government offices. It was more of a data collector and reader than a regular computer, but it was helpful to store records and books. They were working hard and developing something like the internet. Sirius passed on his knowledge of the mirrors and soon everyone had a new communication device. This product would go a long way into getting the internet running.

Floos were also connected, but they were mostly used for travel. Harry, with the understanding of the elders of old, showed them a new way to move about the city. He called it Stepping, because that's what you did. You stepped from one spot and appeared in another. To do this you required the knowhow to create a temporary rip in space, making a doorway and then stepping through. It was hard to accomplish, so Apparation was still the main way to travel for the magicals. The non-magicals got by with horses, mules and carriages. The house elves and others hired out as street cleaners and were paid by the city coffers. The Department of Transportation was one of the first to be set up.

Taxes, much to everyone's dismay, were set on all merchandise. They hadn't set up a wage or yearly tax yet, but the council was hammering out the details. They wanted to make sure to it was equal to everyone, but there were still things they had to consider, so it was slow going.

With magical household items, waste was not an issue. The wells were cleaned and marked with runes to make the water flow to wherever it was needed. Non-magicals were able to use this system, much to their relief. Loo waste was simply banished. Garbage was collected and recycled or banished; a department in the government was in charge of that.

Iago, Gundabald and Firenze were still teaching at the magical school. Iago taught History, of course. Gundabald was relaying theory, while Firenze did Divination. They had professors for all the other subjects and everyone was getting an education. There was a smaller school set up for non-magical classes and the younger kids or the older non-magicals went there. There was talk of a University, but funding and lack of people were still being debated on. So right now, apprenticeship programs were being utilized.

Quidditch and Quadpot teams were formed and Harry got his seeker's spot on one. They only had two teams for each sport, which would play about once a month. They were hopeful on getting another team, because it would get boring and monotonous to play the same people over and over. The smaller school didn't have enough players to form football teams, so they only played pickup games during recess and after school with those magicals that knew how.

Weeks passed and the day of the first task came and Harry stayed home from school, with a chuckling Sirius's permission. He paced and fretted all day.

"I don't know why you're so worried. I told you that you're safe," Sirius said with a grin. "Don't you trust me?" he asked with a mockingly hurt look. He wasn't worried. He knew far more about magical contracts than Harry did, but it amused him that the teen was so concerned.

"I do trust you," Harry said earnestly. "It's my luck I don't trust. Nor do I trust the adults in Britain. With all the things The Prophet and Fudge are spouting, who knows what they've done to get me to come back." Many unrealistic scenarios were flickering through his thoughts. Like a distant portkey that would pull him to the task unwillingly or the goblet being confounded to rip him of his magic anyway.

"You know, even if your theories were correct and you somehow lost your magic, I'd still love you," Sirius said with a bit of force. He grabbed the pacing boy and looked into his eyes to show he was serious.

"You would? You wouldn't think I'm useless or a freak?" Harry's past coming into play.

"Damn those Dursleys, if I was to ever go back to England, they'd be first on my list. Harry, you are like a son to me. I'd love you even if you were a deformed house elf," Sirius said, giving the fretting boy a hug.

"Thanks," the teen said, hugging him back. "That does help, but I am also worried about Voldemort. We know he is alive and probably the reason I'm in this mess to begin with. I know he can't come here, but he is a Dark Wizard, who knows what magic he has that no one else knows." More fatalistic situations flooded his brain.

That remark made Sirius stop and think. There were many things people could do to try and get Harry to return. Magical Britain and the so-called Dark Lord wanted this teen whether he was famous or infamous. Sirius only hoped that the wards and the fact that the horcrux was gone were enough to protect his godson. He had no idea how powerful in mind magic Voldemort had become over the years.

Sirius had written Remus with the knowledge of the horcruxes, so he could pass that information on to Dumbledore. He would be damned if he or Harry would search for them. No, he gave them what he knew and left it in their hands.

So the two men paced together until late at night, only to fall into a fitful sleep in their chairs. Dobby covered them both up with a blanket and shook his head at their sleeping forms. He'd wake them if they started to have nightmares.

It was early the next morning when Dobby brought a letter from Hermione; she told him what had happened. It seems the man they thought was an ex-Auror, Alastor Moody, who had been teaching DADA, was actually a supposedly dead man, whose name they weren't told. When the final scores for the task were given, this man started to morph. He bubbled and changed, then screamed as his magic was ripped from him. It was decided that he was the one to put Harry's name in the goblet. They didn't know why, because after five minutes of screaming the man died.

Then Hermione told him how the others did in the task and after reading about the dragons, Harry was thankful that Sirius asked him to escape with him. He did wonder if the gossip and the newspapers would stop calling him a Dark Wizard. He got his answers a few days later.

Hermione sent him a copy of the Daily Prophet. They had printed a retraction and were now calling for the Boy Who Lived to come home. With the news of a Death Eater putting Harry in danger, the public feared that something foul was afoot. Well, not the Ministry. Harry didn't care why they suddenly changed their tune, but he was half tempted to write to them and tell them to piss off. Sirius had talked him out of it, citing that they would just start vilifying him again.

There was another article stating that someone named Bartemius Crouch Sr. was arrested for breaking his son, who was the dead Death Eater, out of Azkaban and using an Unforgivable on him.

Weeks of nothing happening passed and Christmas would be coming soon and Harry was extremely happy. He had family and friends to celebrate with. He didn't fear for his life, much, nor was he stuck in his cupboard. He shopped with unrelenting glee, purchasing everything he thought others would like. He bought Hermione a copy of one of the translated scrolls that taught how to do the wandless magic. He even got Ron a small box of goblin chocolate, since the redhead had written him and apologized for his hot-headedness. He was still leery about the boy, who was now talking to Hermione, but he would give him another chance.

He got Jake a new broom designed for the half-giants and a gift certificate to the wand maker. Zach was to be given a substantial gift certificate to the clothing and shoe store, since he was always in secondhand clothes. Zeeb was given a few of the magical gizmos to make his home more modern. Jean's gift was a new watch, which was like the Weasley clock and told time. To Harry it was confusing, but the saleswoman told him that you got used to it. Player's present was a ruby encrusted pendant that Harry had found while they were exploring. He made sure to add a note so the half-goblin didn't take it the wrong way.

The dark-haired teen didn't forget his friends and teachers from the herd and purchased crafting material for them, though he bought books and scrolls for his tutors and the two leaders. He had visited the herd often and learned more about them. Nalla was always excited to see him, she wasn't allowed in the city often and though she liked the other foals, she was an adventurer at heart. She couldn't wait until she was old enough to move away from the herd. She would be the first Centaur to move into the city.

The city took on a strange look. The new lighting was utilized and fairies were everywhere, but without snow it was completely different than back home. In this country at this time of year, there was rain, which was refreshing after the summer's heat. The dome glittered gold, which made the fairies and lights dimmer and not as festive. So the elves were hired to go to other magical communities and buy boughs of holly, fir, and cedar. Evergreen trees were also purchased and dressed up. Now the whole city was green with decoration. This was perfect.

Hermione wrote him about the Yule Ball and told him who her date was. He was happy for his friend. She told him what she was going to be wearing and how her hair was going to be done and the teen's libido spiked. He had never thought of Hermione as a girl, but from her description, he pictured how she'd look and was now convinced she was all female and those thoughts caused many nice dreams. Sirius teased him mercilessly whenever he blushed over remembering them, though Harry never said who he was dreaming of.

There were girls his age here, and he also fantasized about them. Now, with the thoughts of Hermione, he was taking a closer look at other girls. But all that really did was make him miss his best friend more.

Christmas was loads of fun. They had decorated their small house with boughs of cedar and the entire place smelled wonderfully like Yule. There was a small tree with glass ornaments and fairy lights. The fireplace held four stockings, one for him, Sirius, Dobby and Winky. Mounds of cheerfully wrapped presents were under said tree.

That morning Harry got up and had a simple breakfast of eggs and toast. He woke Sirius and they settled in the living room and opened presents. Harry got a new broom, a radio, a computer and new clothes from Sirius. He gave Sirius a new watch, like Jeans, a recording of the new rock band, The Soulers, and a gift certificate to the French restaurant that his godfather loved. Dobby and Winky got new clothes and useful crafting supplies. From Harry's friends he mostly got candy and small gizmos, his mates weren't as well off as he was and he was happy to get anything from them, though Zeeb and made him a bow and arrow set with the promise to teach him how to use it.

They had three different sets of carolers come by their house that day. They listened to them with pride and joy. They ate a nice dinner of ham, pheasant, potatoes, stuffing and other dishes. Stuffed full, they sat in their chairs to digest the feast.

"So," Sirius stated cautiously, "are you pleased you came with me?" he glanced at the teen, hoping for a positive answer.

"You bet, these last few months have been the best time of my life," Harry answered with passion. "I have a family, friends and adventures. What more could anyone ask for?" his face brightened with a huge smile.

"Good, I'm glad, I still worry sometimes," Sirius said seriously. He had his doubts off and on, but this conversation would go a long way in quelling them.

"Sirius, you're like a dad to me. You're loads better than the Dursleys. The only thing I regret is leaving Hermione behind."

"There's still the possibility she'll have to run here. Voldemort is still out there planning something," his godfather warned.

"I know, but I was hoping she'd come on her own," the teen said, a blush staining his cheeks.

"You rascal, when did you get those feelings for Hermione?" Sirius teased, reaching over and mussing up his godson's hair. He was happy for the lighter topic.

"I'm a teenage boy, I get those feeling for any girl," Harry denied quickly.

"Right, you know I was a teenager once and I know how your mind works," his godfather said with a playful grin. "Do we need to have The Talk?" He sat up in his chair, all joking aside and _looked_ at the teen in front of him.

"Well, Player and Jean have been talking about things they do with girls, but most of it doesn't make sense," Harry confessed, slouching in his chair.

"That's just bragging, most of what you hear is bullshit and you'd do well not to pay attention to it. So listen close and I'll tell you what really goes on between men and women," Sirius said in a lecturing tone. So one hour of embarrassing conversation later and Harry had a better understanding on the functioning and thinking of teenagers, male or female.

Boxing Day was a day of sales and Harry and Sirius took full advantage of it. New Year's passed with fireworks and celebration. The Aurors earned their pay that night.

It was a week after they were back in school when Iago told them that they would be going on a field trip to the pyramid. The class was ecstatic. They were more than happy to finally get to see the hidden treasure rooms. Though the government was using the temple, the mazes were left in a museum like fashion. Only the gold and scrolls were taken from them. There was an admission, which went into the city coffers. Sirius paid for the field trip.

So the next Monday Sirius came and they all walked to the new museum. Iago stayed behind, because he didn't like to go up those stairs. The class and their guide had to go through the atrium to get to the door. Harry noted that the old throne room was still intact; the only difference was the Stepping and Apparation points that were used for the government workers. Floos were not connected here, but they were working on a room for that. There were muggles and squibs employed here, so there was a stable set up to the right side of the pyramid for them.

The throne was now behind a shimmering silver shield, you could look, but you couldn't touch. The statues and pillars were still present and polished even further than they had been. The armament still hung on the walls, mostly since they couldn't get it down. Each item had a placard that explained what it was, when it was crafted, and to Harry's embarrassment, how the throne had passed on its knowledge.

The class went through the doors and followed behind Sirius and a curse breaker named Paul. The two adults led the whispering teenagers to the main opening of the maze.

"Listen up, you guys," Paul said in a loud voice. "You need to stick with me or Sirius. These mazes are easy to get lost in. There is nothing dangerous, but I can't tell you how many times we've had to go looking for someone. So stay with us." and with that he turned and went down the first passage.

The walls were packed dirt with wooden beams as support. They were lit with the new lighting and the whole hall was bright, well as bright as dirt can get. They walked on for about five minutes when they came across the first puzzle. Paul explained how the curse breakers had to solve the problem to move forward, something about weights and balances, which Harry wasn't paying much attention to. No, his mind was on the statue of a bizarre creature that seemed to be guarding the puzzle. It was waist high and looked like a cross between a dog and a man; it had a large dog's body, but a man's head. Harry wondered if it barked or spoke. He didn't think there was such a creature and that it was for scare tactics only, but it still was a sight to behold.

As Paul solved the trick, they moved on. The walls started getting shoddier, like the people who dug them were running out of time. The puzzles were harder to solve with concealed levers and hidden doorways. More strange statues appeared, making the teens ohh and aww.

Deep down in the pyramid, they got to the empty treasure room where the gold had been held. This room was marble and gold; it was magically expanded and stood two hundred square feet. Paul's voice echoed in the room while he explained that the treasure was now in Barkley's and, no, he wasn't going to tell you how much.

They moved on to where the scrolls were found, this room was also magically expanded to fifty square feet. It walls were polished wood, with wooden bookcases that had cubbyholes where the documents had been stored. There was a blank space where stone tablets had laid. Now the scrolls and tablets were in the hands of the Educational and Spell Research Departments. They would be going over everything and updating both schools' curriculum.

Paul ventured further into the maze and the teens followed, the last room was left intact. This room was also marble and gold and held armaments and tapestries of the story of the desertion of the City of Ci. The people on the tapestry moved as the story unfolded. There was a picture of the vengeful seer making her prophecy, the Goddess they were supposed to have affronted, and the scene of the people leaving. Then the story moved on to the creating of the mazes and the draining of the leaders' magic. Then someone painted, by hand, the betrayal the aforementioned seer.

The reason this was left alone was because Harry had already told the tale and they didn't want to disturb the treasure unless they had to. It made the class recollect the marking on the stone walls that lined the city, which didn't move. Those walls told of the day to day life of the people who used to live here.

Twice Player tried to leave the group and twice his friends stopped him. He glared at them and huffed away. Harry was still being good, his punishment and the weakness he felt after the throne weren't that long in the past. The third time Player tried to leave his mates just shook their heads and let him. They all watched as he snuck behind Sirius and headed out the door.

Sirius was counting heads when they came out of the Story Room. "Where's Player," he asked.

"Don't know, he slipped off just after we came to this room," Harry said with a shrug.

"And you didn't try and stop him," his godfather asked with a lifting of an eyebrow, not really mad, just curious.

"Actually, Mr. Black, we did, but he left anyway," Jake jumped to Harry's defense. It wasn't their responsibility to keep Player in check.

"Right, sorry. Paul could you send a Patronus to the search team?" the older man asked. He still couldn't cast that spell and for some reason the mirrors didn't work in the tunnels.

"Yeah," the curse breaker sighed, cast the spell and a silver swallow came out of his wand. He knew some kid would sneak off, so they had made sure the search team was ready. It had been debated on whether or not to have more adults on the tour, but they wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Right, let's get the rest of you back to the top," Sirius said after the Patronus was sent.

The teens groaned and dragged their feet, but eventually made it to the entranceway, where they were reunited with a very disgruntled Player. The half-goblin shot his friends a glare and they all gave him a don't-look-at-me look in return and jerked their heads to Sirius, who was watching the byplay with a smirk.

"Harry, you come with me. The rest of you brats follow Paul back to school," Sirius said with a teasing grin.

So everyone left and only Harry and Sirius remained behind. "Why am I here?" the confused teen asked.

"I thought you wanted to look over the parselscript scrolls?" Sirius said with a tilt of his head.

"Really? Now?" Harry all but bounced on his toes.

"Yes, really, and, yes, now. The Spell Research Department wants them translated. So after today, you'll be working part-time after school. That's if you want to," his godfather said as he turned and let the way to the other side of the main hall.

"Of course, I want to. Will I be paid?" Harry questioned, though he knew Sirius won't make him do work for free.

"Don't be daft, of course, you'll be paid. I think they are going to give you the going rate of twenty galleons a week. It's what most department workers are paid."

"Wow, that's great." He swelled with pride at his new job.

The two men went down some marble halls to an office that consisted of five overflowing desks and two large tables. Each desk had a diligent person poring over a scroll, wearing what looked like latex gloves. The two tables were also laden with paper, parchment and stone or marble tablets and were also surrounded by workers. In the back of the room there was an unoccupied desk, which had piles of parchment and a few tablets on it. It was set far enough back that Harry had missed it when he came in.

Sirius led him to this desk and said, "Here is where you'll be working. Make sure you wear the gloves, even though there are preservation charms on the scrolls, the Head of the department doesn't want them smudged. See that woman over by the first table? The one with the blonde hair? She's in charge. Her name is Ms. Feltre; if you need anything just ask her." He ruffled Harry's hair and nudged him to sit.

"You're leaving?" Harry asked, feeling suddenly out of his depth.

"I have to work too, you know? Don't worry; I'll be back for you in a few hours. When you come after school tomorrow, you'll work four hours. That's it, no longer than four a day," his godfather said firmly.

"Right, four hours, got it." Harry settled into the chair, put on the gloves and grabbed a pen and paper, then one of the parchments and set to work. He worked hard for those few hours, getting frustrated, because he kept doing the translations in parselscript, then he'd have to do them over. Finally he got the idea of using a dicta-quill and trying to read the scrolls in English, which had better results.

Parselmagic was easier than Latin, because if you wanted to heal someone all you had to do was hiss 'heal' and it would do so. This spell was used for broken bones, injuries and minor illness. It could work on major illness if the person was magically strong enough. There had been three parselmouths in the City of Ci, and they were revered as healers and snake charmers. This knowledge hadn't been passed on to Harry when he sat in the throne, because those three weren't elders.

Soon it was time to go home and Harry passed his finished work to Ms. Feltre. She beamed at him and took the file. It would be up to someone else to enter the data in the government computers.

The weeks passed in a flurry of work, Quidditch, practicing his parselmagic and exploring. Hermione continued to write about the happenings of Hogwarts and the rumors of what was being done to find Harry. She wrote about the argument she and Ron had got in during the Yule Ball. They made up, but she was still miffed about it. Dumbledore still questioned her, but she stopped telling him anything. She was getting upset at the man for his constant bombardment of questions that she couldn't answer. The closer she got to Harry, the more she wanted to protect her friend.

Harry's adolescent dreams continued and he started dating some of the other girls in school. Make out sessions were fun, but they lacked a certain spark. He told Sirius that and his godfather laughed at him and said, "Just go with it. You'll find your lady love one day. Right now, you're just a kid. Make out, experiment, but don't go too far," He warned in a strict voice, then broke down in laughter again at Harry's blushing face.

"I'm not," the teen defended with a glare. "You know you're supposed to be telling me to leave the girls alone until I'm married," Harry chastised the laughing man.

"Well, I'd be a right hypocrite if I did that. No, what I am going to tell you is don't have sex until you are married, but making out—go for it," was the reply from the chuckling man.

"Prat."

"In all seriousness, Harry, boys will experiment and as long as the girl is willing I'm not going to stop you. Not that there is a parent alive that can," Sirius said thoughtfully, "Well, maybe Player's mum."

Player had been grounded for a month again and his mum had taken away his allowance, which to Player was the worse punishment. Her voice could be heard all over the city, she reamed him something awful. She threatened him with dire consequences if he got them kicked out of the city with his greed and mischief. Harry felt sorry for the guy, but he was still keeping an eye on him as well. He had no idea what the half-goblin thought he would find in the tunnels.

So with Sirius's blessing he continued to date. He would mostly take the girl to dinner and then walk around the city. There really wasn't much to do for teens, well, there was one club that had been opened and sometimes Harry took his date there, but it was dancing. He complained to Sirius making the man have another laughing fit. Then his godfather took pity on him and taught him how to dance, which made the dates more enjoyable.

Time marched on and the City of Z was a thriving community. Harry would walk around and look at the differences between what they had before and what they had now and he would swell with pride. He still continued his job in the research department, because even after the parselscript scrolls were done, thanks to the throne, he knew the old language. When he wasn't working, playing Quidditch or doing homework, he was hanging out with his friends. There were still places to explore and treasure to find.

Harry and Sirius were quite content with their lives. It was a letter from Hermione that dampened that.


	9. Reunions

**Chapter 9 Reunions**

 **Thanks to darrelldeam and alix33 for looking this over. All mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out.**

 _Thanks again for the reviews, follows, favorites, suggestions and communities. Here's a long chapter for you. Suggestions are welcome for the next one._

 _I'm keeping the poll up until the end of this month, October 2015, so go ahead and vote if you can spare the minute._

 **Hphphp**

The letter said that someone, who Hermione thought was Pettigrew, had broken into Hogwarts and tried to kidnap her. She couldn't see his face when he grabbed her, but he was short and dumpy and had a squeaky voice. He seized her arm and tried to pull her in the tunnel behind the humpback witch. She fought and escaped. She told of how she bit, scratched and finally kneed him in the bollocks, then hexed him in the face with a boil hex, knocked him out and wrapped him in ropes. She then ran to get a teacher, but he was gone when they returned.

It wasn't until later they found out the man must have taken the first child he came across, which happened to be muggle-born, and ran. They found the mutilated body of the first year Hufflepuff a day later in the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione was devastated. The fact that someone had died pushed her fear for herself away. She was heartbroken that she hadn't known the spell to keep Pettigrew from transforming and that her Stupefy wasn't strong enough to kept him unconscious. She felt that it was all her fault the first year had died. She ranted and raved, and you could see the tear marks on the letter. Since Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon, he was no help. Viktor had tried to comfort her, but he wasn't very good at it. She had worked herself up into quite a state during the letter.

Harry, of course, told his best friend that she wasn't at fault. He praised her for fighting back and getting away. He told her that he was very thankful she wasn't hurt. He warned her to be careful that it was probably a plot to get him back to England. He firmly scolded her for even thinking that a fourth year should know such a spell, smartest witch in her year or not. He said that it was up to the Headmaster to keep the students safe. He reminded her that Dumbledore knew Pettigrew was an Animagus and a Death Eater and that he should have strengthened the wards to keep him out. He reiterated that she was welcome to come to where he was at any time.

She said she'd talk it over with her parents and if they agreed she would.

Dumbledore was saying that Voldemort had risen. Hermione didn't know if it was true or not, but she was worried and scared. The Ministry was denying it and The Daily Prophet was called for the return of the Boy Who Lived one day and the next day stated that Harry Potter was a criminal that should be Kissed.

Harry and Sirius were concerned for their friends in Britain and the Council of Elders was keeping a close eye out for any sign of warfare there. There had been a debate on whether or not to form an army to protect the Amazon around the city in case of invasion. Their community was well protected and most everyone said that they didn't need one. It was still being discussed.

Sirius wrote to Remus to tell him that the Black Isle could be used as a halfway point for evacuees. He had gone there to tweak the wards so anyone in the company of a free house elf could get on the island. He asked the free elves to spread the word to the elves in England.

The secret project Dobby and the other elves had been working on was rebuilding and updating the old manor. Now there was a house that refugees could stay in until they were questioned and if they passed take them to the City of Z. If they didn't pass then they were told to find another country to take them. The people on the island had no idea where they were, only that it was in the tropics.

Remus sent a missive that Dumbledore had something very important to tell Harry and he wanted to meet the boy. Sirius told him, in no uncertain terms, that if it was that bloody important then he could write it down and send it through the werewolf. He restated that Harry wasn't going anywhere. Remus passed the message along and the Headmaster did write to Harry and told him about the prophecy.

Harry wrote back and stated that it didn't name him and hundreds of boys were born as the seventh month died. As for marking him as an equal, he felt that with the horcrux gone and that negated the prophecy for him. He further explained that the whole 'neither can live while the other survives' was plain bullshit and made no sense. The part that said the person had a 'power he knew not' could be a muggle who was skilled in combat. This prophecy could mean anyone or was no longer valid. He told the old man to leave him out of the war.

The Prophet was now saying that the Headmaster was barmy and that the Boy Who Lived wasn't needed and they were back to calling him a Dark Wizard. There was even speculation that Harry Potter and Sirius Black were the ones to kill the poor Hufflepuff, which was just plain stupid, since neither he nor Sirius had been seen in England for almost a year now. That didn't stop Fudge from blaming them for everything, from the clogged loo on the second floor to the grumpiness of the goblins.

Not many people left Britain, since there hadn't been any signs that Voldemort was actually alive. They were content to listen to the Ministry that everything was under control. So the Council of Elders washed their hands of them until such time they asked for help.

"I don't understand," Harry said as they sat in their usual chairs, after a nice dinner of Beef Wellington, "why aren't the muggle-borns leaving?" He thought for sure they'd run at the first sign of trouble.

"You really only have to look at the past to realize what's happening now. The whole community turned on you when you left with me, simply because a reporter said you must have helped me escape, which was true, but they couldn't prove that. Instead of saying I kidnapped you, you were turned into a bad guy and because of that, when your name came out of the Goblet of Fire, you were suddenly a Dark Wizard. The newspapers play on people's fears, especially ones like The Daily Prophet. The more fearful people get the more sensational the story," Sirius answered in a lecturing tone. "Now they are playing on relieving that fear and pointing the finger at the wrong people, because that's what's selling. I'll bet you that Fudge has everything to do with what they are printing."

"The Chronicle doesn't do that," the confused teen pointed out.

"That's because our reporters have taken a vow to tell the truth as they know it," his godfather explained. "The reporters of that rag in Britain don't take such a vow, and will write anything that will sell. So right now the Ministry is saying that Dumbledore has lost it and that they have it all under control and that anything that happens in Britain is my or yours fault. When it does come out that Voldemort is back, then they'll start calling for you to come back again."

"Still I'd've thought the muggle-born would be more open-minded. Maybe they're too… I don't know, scared, stupid, courageous— something. Or they think that I'll come and save them or Dumbledore will. Really, I just don't get it," Harry said, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Don't try to understand how people think when they're afraid. Just be there to help the best you can when that cry for help comes. Well, in this case, the house elves will be there and we'll make sure they fit in here. You aren't going anywhere," Sirius said, jabbing his finger to his godson.

"No, I don't plan on it. I mean, I'd love to help my friends, but there is no way I'm helping the people who are calling me a Dark Wizard." He folded his arms and huffed at the stupidity of the Wizarding World.

"Right, changing the subject, how is your schoolwork coming along?" the older man asked. And the two settled on calmer topics for the rest of the night.

Harry and his friends were still exploring and the city was still prospering. School was harder than Hogwarts had been, but Harry was doing well. It had been difficult at first with the many different languages, but the Spell Research Department found a spell for translation, which helped immensely. They were still taught English and Portuguese, but other than those classes, the spell was used.

The City of Z settled in to a wonderful place to raise a family. Many women, of all races and breeds, were now pregnant and this would cause a baby boom. To the Council it was great news. The populace was still greatly segregated, but it seemed to be working out. There was very little discord and everyone mostly got alone. Since many people had sellable talents it caused the economy to blossom.

Houses in the city took on new looks. No longer was every house adobe, now there were brick, wooden, tiled and many other designs and sizes. One would think that was tacky, but to Harry, who had grown up in 'normal' Little Whinging, it was awesome. The story walls, that lined the pavement, were cleaned up and left intact and they added to the ambience of the many cultures.

They finally found out what the wards would do to criminals. One of the people from Knockturn Alley got it into his head to rob Barkley's. As he was breaking in the wards cast him from the city, his mind wiped and he was left to wander the Amazon. They never learned what happened to him after that, but no one tried to steal again. Even Player started behaving, though Harry was still cautious around his sneaky friend.

The gang speculated on what would have happened if murder had been the thief's intent. They also had figured out how he got through the dome to begin with. It was theorized that he hadn't meant the city harm when he entered, because at that time there was no bank.

A few months went by with lots of playing, working and exploring and in what would have been Easter break at Hogwarts, but was spring break here, there came strange new residents. They were a father and daughter that were found roaming the Amazon, by the Centaurs. They were looking for something called the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack. Nahand's herd had found them. When the two creature seekers confused the poor leader, it was decided to let the humans handle them.

So when they were brought to the dome, Sirius recognized them and after the standard questions, he asked if they wanted to move into the city and out of Britain. The father looked to the daughter and she dreamily said, "I think it would be for the best. The nargles say so, besides Stubby Boardman will protect us." She looked at Sirius with a beaming smile.

Harry, who had been sitting just inside the dome, laughed his arse off at the name. Sirius just looked confused. Xeno, as he told them to call him, said that his daughter, Luna, was never wrong, but to give them a week to put their affairs in order. And the two blondes left with the promise they would call a house elf when they were ready.

"Stubby Boardman, huh?" Harry teased when his godfather entered the dome.

"I haven't a clue. Isn't he the lead singer of the Hobgoblins?" Sirius asked, scratching his goatee in thought.

"I think so. Do you know who they are?" Harry inquired, looking at the spot the small family had just been.

"They're the Lovegoods. They own and operate the Quibbler. It's a magazine that writes about strange creatures, like the ones they were hunting. It's got some awesome runic crossword puzzles." He remembered those well.

It had been one of the few things that they could do in Azkaban. The warden thought if they got the newspapers then the Death Eaters would know they lost and it would make them more miserable. To Sirius the Quibbler had been a curse and a blessing, because the articles were delightful, but they made him have semi-happy feelings, which made the Dementors swarm. He did a full body shudder at that memory and then turned back to the conversation.

"Weird. Do you think they'll continue it here? It might be a nice change of pace to have something bizarre to read." Harry perked up at that, though he liked the Chronicle it lacked anything fun.

"Don't see why not, it would be different that's for sure," Sirius answered as the two walked to their home. "If I remember correctly that publication also writes conspiracy theories about Fudge and the Ministry, something about goblin pies. I wonder what they would come up with about the Council. Could keep us on our toes." He did wonder if Xeno would take the same vow as The Chronicle reporters did, and if he did would his paper change, for all Sirius knew those two truly believed everything they wrote.

"Yeah," was all the answer he got. Harry was deep in thought over the new development, there hadn't been many people he knew from Britain migrating here and this would be the first old schoolmates to join the community. He only hoped they got through the wards.

The Lovegoods came back a week later, with everything they owned. They chose a house that was at the edge of the city and set up shop. It had taken a week to make it look just like the Rookery. And soon enough they had the Quibbler up and running. Harry thought their house was wicked and when Luna started classes, he made sure to keep a protective eye on her.

At first Luna didn't fit in well with her new schoolmates, but then they reckoned that her imaginary creatures were a mask to keep people away, well, most of them. Some thought she was a seer. So the gang tried harder to pull her into making friends. After about a week of badgering, she was now the only girl in the group of boys. Zeeb loved her; to him she was a breath of fresh air. Jake wanted to protect the small girl. Jean, Zack and Harry were impressed with her research skills and spell knowledge. Player tolerated the airhead, as he thought of her, but conceded she was smart.

Harry continued to write Hermione and told her all about his exploits. She would chastise him for going into abandoned buildings and then tell him about the happenings of Hogwarts, which after the attempted kidnapping and the announcement that Voldemort was back were pretty boring. She did tell him about the second task and how she was a hostage, but she was knocked out the entire time, so remembered little. She continued to see Viktor Krum, and Ron was still on her case about it.

Harry was in two minds on that, on one hand he was happy for his friend that she had something good in her life. On the other hand, she was dating now and that might keep her in Britain. His mind was muddled on it, but in his letters he congratulated her and encouraged her to have fun.

Ron wrote a couple of times, but all he did was whine and try and get Harry to tell where he was. Harry wondered about that. Did Ron want to join him or was he trying to get information for Dumbledore? Harry wrote back and asked him about his family and what they would do if war broke out. Ron replied that his mum and dad were already in a secret organization led by Dumbledore. So Harry kept his secrets to himself and stopped writing his ex-best mate.

"Sirius," he asked one day, after a simple dinner of bean burritos, "have you ever heard of an organization led by Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, it's called the Order of the Phoenix. Your mum, dad, Moony, Wormtail and I were all a part of it during the first war. We helped in some battles, but Albus wouldn't let us cast any deadly spells, so we were at a disadvantage. It's mostly an information gathering group. If there had been any other organizations we would've joined them. Why?" Sirius asked with a tilt of his head. Moony had already told him that Dumbledore had reorganized the vigilant group, but he wondered where Harry had heard of them.

"Ron said his mum and dad were part of it. I think his older brothers are too. I was just curious if you ever heard of it. Do you think Professor Lupin will join again?" Harry asked, still a bit upset with that werewolf for not joining them. He had had high hopes that Sirius would be with an old friend.

"He already has. He told me that he is staying in Britain to help the war effort. And call him Remus or Mr. Lupin; he's not your professor anymore." He too was upset with Moony for sticking with the Headmaster.

"Right, Mr. Lupin," Harry nodded his head. "Did you guys ever decide on whether or not to make an army?" he asked, changing the sore subject.

"We reckoned we'd up the Auror force instead, get some Hit Wizards trained to prevent anyone wandering the forest from getting too close. We're going to call it the Ranger Department. They'll try and work with the Centaurs, though I doubt those two herds will be much help," his godfather answered with a serious look on his face.

It had been something he was outvoted on, and while he had the last word, he didn't use it often. That and the other elders made sense in their arguments. The wards will prevent any Dark Lord or Lady from rising within the city and kept outsiders… out. There was no need for an army, though they did concede in training all law enforcement officers in the use of guns. Here in Brazil it was easy to get your hands on weapons, all you needed was money and with him emptying his vaults and the treasure found in the pyramid, right now they had plenty.

"Right, thanks for telling me," Harry said with a grin, glad that his godfather wasn't holding back anymore. Sirius was not quite as overprotective as he used to be. The longer they stayed in the City of Z, the more relaxed the man became. Then again, Harry hadn't done anything stupid in a while. "I'd better get my homework done. Iago wants a three page essay that I haven't started yet," he said and left to do just that.

The Quibbler was a huge success. Xeno had hired the some of the house elves to deliver the subscriptions that were outside the city. The quirky articles were fun to read and the now seven teen explorers were looking for some of the strange creatures. Luna had given them some funny sunglasses to see the nargles and other mystical creatures. The boys of the group did see something, but they really couldn't describe what they saw.

Time went on and nothing was reported in The Daily Prophet, except a few disappearances, which could be anything from scared people running or Death Eaters killing muggle-borns. Since there was no Dark Mark in the sky the Ministry said it was migration. They were quoted in paper that the people that left were simply discontent with work and looking elsewhere for better employment.

A month went by and after an attack on their home the Creevey brothers and their family joined the City of Z. They were very angry at the British Magical Government for their lack of response to the occurrence. Colin had been told what to do by Hermione and when the Death Eaters entered their home, he called for Dobby. Dobby showed up just in time to blast the Death Eaters out of the house and quickly pop the family away to Black Isle. Then they were questioned by the Inquiry Committee and given the secret.

Colin and Dennis were ecstatic over seeing their hero again. They regaled him with all the gossip of Hogwarts and told him they never doubted him for a minute. The rest of Harry's gang thought it was funnier than hell to see these two worshippers and teased Harry relentlessly. Well, not Luna, but the boys were merciless.

Dumbledore continued to write to Harry, via Remus (who sent post via Winky), and begged him to come home. He tried everything from bribery to guilt tripping. He offered him the fifth year prefect position, captain of the Quidditch team and then turned around and stated how disappointed he was that Harry would leave his friends in danger. He would go on and on about how it was the boy's duty to come home and fight for England.

Harry stood firm on his resolve, he wasn't going anywhere. He told the Headmaster that they had given him the information he needed to win the war. It wasn't up to him, a half trained teenage wizard, to take on the most feared Dark Lord of the century or hunt down horcruxes. That was a job for fully trained wizards. He told the old man to leave him the hell alone.

Sirius was pissed and sent Albus a howler demanding that he leave his godson alone or there would be dire consequences. That didn't dissuade the old man, he kept sending Harry letter after letter, until Sirius told Remus that if he took another letter from that man, he would cut all communication with the werewolf.

So now instead of fighting Voldemort, the Order of the Phoenix was looking for the Boy Who Lived. Remus, being Dumbledore's lapdog, tried to get into the city. When he failed and had his mind wiped, Sirius cut all ties with his last friend and sent the Leader of the Light a cursed letter that caused the recipient's hands and face to break out in spots that couldn't be spelled away. In it he wrote that it was mild compared to what was to follow if he didn't desist in trying to get Harry.

Sirius took the betrayal hard. He thought after all this time that Remus wouldn't turn on him and Harry. He had told his friend everything they were accomplishing and had hoped the werewolf would join them. Remus had praised him in his posts and that had given Sirius hope of a reunion. Now he was hurt beyond how he felt when everyone thought he had turned on James. He ranted and raved for days, until he snapped at Harry for no reason. Seeing the devastated look on his godson's face, broke him out of his funk and he threw himself into his work.

The war started to pick up in Britain and families started disappearing and people started coming to the Black Isle. Many were Harry's old schoolmates, mostly from Hufflepuff. That had been tricky, one of the questions asked to the refugees was 'How do you feel about Harry Potter?'. If they answered that he was a Dark Wizard, then they were directed elsewhere. If they were uncertain, then they were given some of the truth and asked again. This information convinced quite a few that he was just a kid, but there were some that would not be persuaded otherwise, blaming Harry for the death of the first year, which made the green-eyed teen a bit depressed.

To get himself out of his sulking, Harry started dating more. He even dated Luna once or twice. That had been quite an experience, fun, but different. The two teens decided that they were better off friends and Jake took to seeing the quirky girl. Harry was happy for them.

More attacks started happening and more people died. Still the Ministry said they had it all under control and that is was the work of Harry and Sirius. And still the Headmaster tried to find his martyr.

Soon it would be summer and Sirius wanted to have the government stabilized before the population increased more. He fought the Council of Elders to make up their minds on what form they would take. They decided to keep the Council and have everyone voted in. The leader would now be called the President, the second was known as the Vice President, which was an office still shared by Matta and Melampus. The rest would still be called the Council of Elders, because you had to be over 45 to be on it. Bribery was not an issue, the first time someone tried, they were unceremoniously dumped into the Amazon, mind wiped and given what they needed to get back to civilization.

The University was finally up and running, it taught everything from Masteries in magic to law. Even though the intent wards kept crime down, law needed to be studied for political purposes and petty crimes.

Summer came and with it Hermione's letter on who won the tournament. It was Viktor Krum, without interference from outside influences; he was the first to grab the trophy. It had been close; Cedric Diggory had been one foot behind him. Hermione was torn between being happy for her boyfriend or upset that Hogwarts lost. She and Ron had gotten into a huge fight over it and now they were no long speaking to each other. She told Harry that she was going to be spending most of the summer in Bulgaria with Viktor's family and her parents.

Again Harry was divided. He had gotten over his lewd feelings for his best friend, but now she was getting closer to not joining him. Maybe he could write to Viktor and extend an invitation to the Quidditch star. Though he couldn't think of anything the City of Z had to offer the well-known man, since they didn't have a professional team. Still he'd see what he could do to make sure his best friend was safe.

A funny thing started to happen; pure-bloods were coming to the Black Isle. At first everyone was leery, but they passed the questioning and the wards, so they relaxed. It took a bit longer for the new citizens to blend into the multi-culture, but in the end they had no choice. The first time one of the British pure-bloods tried to enslave a free house elf he was banished by the wards. Again they had to wonder how someone with such a mindset got past the wards in the first place. They set up a committee to look into it and made sure everyone questioned knew the laws.

Harry had to admit those wards were Merlin sent. He didn't want to imagine what the city would be like without them. He even went to the ward stone and added more magic to them in parselmagic, which made him pass out. Sirius was pissed and a when he woke, after making sure he was okay, his godfather reamed him a new one.

"Just what the bloody hell were you thinking? I thought you learned your lesson about doing stupid shite like this? Didn't the throne teach you anything?" the enraged man asked as he paced by Harry's bed. "If Zeeb hadn't found you then you would have been out there all night. You're damn lucky that they didn't drain you dry."

"They didn't affect me like that last time. My magic is fine and after that arsehole tried to make Dinky a slave, I had to make sure they were fully charged," Harry yelled back. His arms folded defensively and his face a mask of self-righteous indignation.

"Harry, dammit, you've got to stop doing this shite. I know you want to help, and I respect that, but you are still half-trained and have never used parselmagic to that extent before. Why didn't you ask the Council to boost the wards? We have a department set up just for that purpose," Sirius questioned as he flopped in a chair, not calm, but calmer.

"None of you can use parselmagic. We haven't found any more parselmouths. I just wanted to help," Harry explained in a softer voice now that Sirius stopped yelling. He was still put out with the argument, but he could see that he once again acted without thinking.

"You are still fourteen years old, soon to be fifteen, you are to play Quidditch, do your part-time job, snog girls, hang with your friends and do your homework. Where in there does it say to amp up the wards?" his godfather asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Fine, next time I get an idea like that, I'll come to you first," Harry pouted.

"You're grounded. School, work and then home," Sirius said, getting up to leave.

"How long," the teen sighed.

"A week."

 _That's not too bad. At least I won't be in this bed the whole time;_ Harry thought and said out loud, "Fine." And watched his pissed off godfather leave the room. He sighed and grabbed his homework. It was going to be a long week.

One of the families that came was the Bones. It seemed that Voldemort attacked their home and Amelia placed the life of her niece above her job and had the house elf pop them away. It was their house elf that told them about the paradise and called Dobby to come and get them. When Amelia found out that her beloved servant couldn't get on to the island without being freed, she gave her a scarf and then hired her on the spot. So now they had the ex-Head of the DMLE of Britain in their city.

Amelia quickly applied for work in the Law Enforcement Department. She was amazed with the computers, dazzled by the guns and stunned by the lack of crime. She was impressed that new and old magic was blended; so many Aurors and Hit Wizards could do wandless magic, though it wasn't quite a powerful as wanded. She had to start from a desk job, but was happy enough to be part of the team and soon enrolled in the University to get her law degree so she could join the government.

Susan adapted well to the new school, though she had to hire tutors to get her caught up in any of the subjects not taught or taught well at Hogwarts, like history and wandless magic. She became part of Harry's gang. They were exploring the Great Forest right now and she was impressed with Zeeb's knowledge and the rainforest itself. Harry had just gotten off restriction so he joined them.

The rainforest was a thing of beauty. The canopy blocked out most of the sun, but the many animals, magic or otherwise, made up for the lack of light. The monkeys chattered, the birds chirped, the insects buzzed, magical plants moved out of their path and the fairies fluttered. Susan could have sworn she saw Unicorns in the trees, but it was too dense to be sure.

They went and said hello to the herd and Nalla joined them in their exploring.

"Oh, Merlin, this is wonderful. I'll bet this is what the Forbidden Forest was supposed to be like," Susan gushed, looking at the monkeys playing.

"According to Iago, it was, well, without the monkeys. He said, that history says, that Helga Hufflepuff created the forest to be a sanctuary for all animals and half-breed forest dwellers. It was the introduction of werewolves, poisonous snakes and giant spiders that made it forbidden," Nalla imparted.

Harry felt a bit angry at Hagrid for releasing his pet into the forest and wondered how it was faring now that the Centaurs were gone.

"It's much worse now," Luna answered his unspoken question, "the Acromantula have taken over the whole forest. Hagrid had to move all of his pets to the grounds. He had to get rid of quite a few of them, like the Cerberus, some of the hippogriffs and the more dangerous ones. The Board put their foot down and he was quite devastated."

"Hmmm, I wonder why they don't go in and just clear it out." Harry wondered. It seemed like the logical thing to do to him.

"The Ministry says it's Dumbledore's responsibility and he says it's theirs," Susan said, very upset that there were deadly spiders near her old school. She was still trying to convince Hannah into coming here.

"Let's just finish exploring," Player all but snapped. He hated it when they got all reminiscing on their past lives.

"Come, I will show you where the villagers live," Zeeb offered, turning and leading the way.

They met the villagers and the two girls were equally enchanted and appalled. They thought they were quaint yet at the same time didn't understand why they would live wild in the forest.

The gang looked around the Great Forest for hours until Jean said he had to get home. So they all quietly talked as they made their way back to the city.

On the day before Harry's birthday, Neville, his parents and his gran were admitted to the city. "Neville, it's great to see you, but what made you come here?" Harry asked his shy friend. He looked at the not- quite-there parents and wondered if there was anything in the old magic that could help them.

"Dumbledore," the pudgy boy answered with a huff. "He's got it in his head that since you're not there, then the prophecy must be about me. Gran was furious. She tore him up one side and down another. Then when he tried to make me join his little group, she packed everything, grabbed mum and dad and we left. She still blames him for dad being the way he is. It was our house elf that told us about here." He was happy they freed Kippy and hired her on, but remorseful that they felt the need to run.

"Well, I, for one, am glad you're here. Let's get your mum and dad settled in the hospital and we'll find you a house," Harry said, slapping his friend on the back and leading the way. The two boys talked of the differences of the City of Z and Diagon Alley as Harry showed them where St. Starkey's was. After that, they rambled on about Hogwarts, until the Longbottoms were settled into one of the many houses the free elves renovated. "Oh and by the way, Happy Birthday," Harry added just as he was about to leave, remembering Neville's was the day before his.

"Thanks, this wasn't how I was hoping to spend it, but it's still better than hiding in some secret house that Dumbledore wanted me to go to," Neville said with a weak smile.

"Well, maybe next year it'll be better," he offered, trying to cheer the boy up. He asked if they needed help settling in and was told no, so he went home.

That night, after a dinner of fish and chips, Harry and Sirius sat in their chairs. They talked about all the people coming to the city then the teen got a thought. "Sirius," he cautiously started. "Do you think I'm strong enough to heal Nev's parents with parselmagic?" he asked, wary of the man's response after what happened with the ward stone.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair and held back a groan. "I don't know, probably. I'm leery about letting you try, but I know your saving people thing will make you do it with or without my permission."

"I won't do it if you say not to, but I'll be very irate if you don't let me try," Harry stated with a firm yet soft voice.

"I know. Tell you what, if you make sure a healer is with you, you can try to get Alice healed first. If that doesn't drain you then after a day's rest you can heal Frank," his godfather compromised.

Harry's face broke out into a beaming smile that could have lit the room. "Really?"

"Yeah, you might want a second job in St. Starkey's, because if you pull this off the healers are going to want you to do it with everyone," Sirius warned, half-seriously, half-jokingly.

The next day was Harry's birthday and they had a huge party to celebrate. Harry was overwhelmed, he had never had a party before and it was a novel experience. He got loads of presents, and every single one of his friends was there. They played games, ate all sorts of different biscuits and fudge and caramel cake, and drank loads of fizzy drinks. All in all everyone had a great time.

They waited until the weekend to cure the Longbottoms, just in case Harry passed out. Saturday Harry, Sirius, Neville and Augusta headed to St. Starkey's, snagged Healer Smite and went to the proper room.

Harry got Mrs. Longbottom to sit down. Then he put his hand on her head and hissed 'heal'. He felt the spell take effect and something was happening. He poured his magic into the spell a little at a time, until his patient gasped. He stopped the spell and looked at her.

Her eyes weren't vacant anymore. She was looking around the room and whispered, "Where am I?"

"Alice, oh, Alice," Augusta said, "you are safe now." Tears were pouring down hers and Neville's faces.

"Mum," Neville said, sinking to his knees in front of the woman he always wanted to know, but never could.

"Neville? Why are you so grown?" the poor confused woman asked, putting her hands on the teen's face and examining it, to see where her baby had gone.

"Mum, you've been sick a very long time," her son answered, tentatively giving his mother a hug.

"Where's Frank?" Alice asked, returning the hug of her son. "The last thing I remember is being attacked."

"He's still sick, Mum," Neville answered, tightening his arms.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Sirius asked, as he pulled his godson away from the reunion, though you could see there were tears being held back at the touching scene.

"I'm fine," came Harry's standard answer. "No, really, I'm fine," he quickly added at his godfather's disbelieving look. "I hardly felt any drain at all, it's not like before. The spell wasn't pulling at my magic, just tugging it a little." He shrugged his shoulder to show it was no great feat.

"Let me be the judge of that," Healer Smite said as she came up to them, having finished checking Alice. She waved her wand, looked at the readout and said, "He's a bit under powered, but he should be fine enough to do Mr. Longbottom tomorrow. You performed a miracle today, young man."

"Really, it was nothing, I mean, it was great, but I didn't do any…" he stuttered, only to be interrupted by his friend.

"Harry," Neville said, grabbing the other teen a drawing him into a huge bear hug. "You are the most brilliant wizard alive," he proclaimed. "Anything you want, it's yours, anything." His voice firmed with promise.

"I'm just glad I could help," Harry said humbly.

"If you ever need someone to cover your back, I'm your man," the pudgy teen promised with vigor as he let Harry go.

"We can both cover each other," Harry compromised, slapping Neville on the shoulder.

"Right. So I overheard that last bit and you'll do Dad tomorrow." There was a bit of sadness, but also understanding in his voice and face.

"Yeah, sorry I can't today."

"Harry, you've given me the best birthday present I've ever had. Never apologize to me— for anything," the teen was determined to make his new hero see he could do no wrong.

"Right, I'll let you get to know your mum better and I'll be back tomorrow," Harry promised as he edged his way towards the door, uncomfortable with someone else worshiping him.

Sirius was torn between chuckling and worrying. He settled on quietly laughing to himself as he led his godson home to rest.

The next day an almost identical scene played out and Harry was very happy for his friend. Neville got almost as bad as the Creevey brothers, but at least the former Gryffindor had an excuse. The dark-haired teen's friend took to teasing him whenever his fan club was out of sight. He took the ribbing good-naturedly and life settled down for Harry and Sirius.


	10. Some Major Surprises

**Chapter 10 Some Major Surprises**

 **Thanks to darrelldeam for looking this over. All mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out. Once again, as is my bad habit, I added more to this and didn't send it back to my betas.**

 _Thanks again for the reviews, follows, favorites, suggestions and communities._

 _Oops, I accidently wrote Zeeb out of a few of the past chapters, I rewrote him back in. it doesn't change the story much, but for those of you wondering where he went, it was my bad. Also I have no idea how to do a Portuguese accent, so he speaks in broken English. Anyone who wants to help with that is more than welcome._

 **Hphphp**

A week after healing the Longbottoms, Harry had a new job. Now his time was split between the Spell Research Department and St. Starkey's. He was still only allowed to work four hours a day, but he wasn't put out by that. It was summer after all, and he wanted to spend as much time with his friends as he could. That and he was still trying to find a good girlfriend.

The healers only had Harry heal those that can't be cured normally. They cited that sometimes the body needed to heal on its own. So he was mostly learning new spells and having a blast. He was still undecided at what he wanted to do when he got out of school, and this new job was giving him more opportunities. Now he was being trained in research, politics and healing. His grades were good so he could get into the University if he wanted to; it was only a matter of picking a major.

The gang was still exploring, but with more people fleeing to the City of Z there was little left, so they mostly examined the Great Forest. The boys still teased Harry about the Creevey brothers and Neville, but only out of their earshot.

"I can't believe you have people who fawn over you like that," Jake said as they were walking through the trees. Neville had just left to go and get a new wand, since his dad needed his, and Jake was right —he was fawning. "I mean, you're a great guy and all, but damn." He knew most of the gossip behind the Boy Who Lived, but he and his dad had been secluded from Diagon Alley, so he thought they were just kid's stories. Now after seeing the Creevey brothers and Neville, he knew better than that.

"Trust me this is nothing compared to what I had to go through at Hogwarts," Harry said with a pout and a blush. The girls from Hogwarts nodded in agreement, both of them remembering the tough time Harry had in that school.

"But, why?" Zeeb asked. While he had heard of some of the scarred teen's exploits, he still knew very little about his former life.

"Right, you don't know," the boy hero said and then proceeded to tell him all about the legend of the Boy Who Lived with plenty of input from the British teens. He told him what happened to his parents on that fateful Halloween and how he was treated the first time he walked in to the Leaky Cauldron. He sneered at the books he had found about his supposed life story. The girls, Jake and Zack confirmed that those stories were foolish and childish, yet full-grown adults believed them.

Zeeb laughed his arse off. "They think a very small… child could kill a grown wizard? One it is said to be a… Dark Lord." To him this made no sense.

"I didn't say it was true. I, for one, think it was something my mum did and Sirius thinks so too," Harry frowned at his friend a bit hurt that he would take his misery as a big joke.

"You correct, it is not a… laughing matter. You parents were lost," the native teen said, much calmer now. "Sorry, it is … ummm… stupid, is the word?" Harry nodded that was correct and Zeeb beamed at him. His English was getting much better the more he hung out with his friends. "I find it funny the way your country… worships you."

"We, in France, do not believe zuch storiez. We alzo think that et waz Lily Potter, who waz the 'ero zat day," Jean added his two Knuts worth. Which was true, France laughed at the Brits for putting their reverence on an infant and not on the parents, who were fully trained magicals.

"Thanks for that," Harry said, clapping his two friends on the back. "I just wish the British would think the same. Maybe if I write an autobiography they'll change their minds?" he asked, quirking a questioning eyebrow to the girls.

"I don't know, Harry," Susan said doubtfully, a crease on her forehead, "Your story has been told for almost fourteen years. I don't think you're going to change anyone's mind." She gave a sad shake of her head. Now that she knew Harry better, she knew all those rumors about him in Hogwarts were silly and exaggerated. She had apologized to him for thinking he was the Heir of Slytherin, stating she was just scared and it was the only information they were given. Harry had forgiven her, which made her very glad that he was such an understanding person.

"I think Susan is correct," confirmed Luna, "I remember Ginny reading those tales when we were kids. She firmly believes everything written about the Boy Who Lived."

"Can we talk about something besides Harry?" Player asked a disgruntled frown on his face. "We've been searching the forest for weeks and haven't found any of Airhead's creatures. I want to find more treasures, let's go back to town and look at more buildings."

The rest of the group grimaced at the half-goblin; he had been getting moodier as the days went on. He was fighting more and more with his mum and she was ready to have the Council wipe his mind and send him on his own. She was starting to think that he would do better with full-blooded goblins. At least that's what they were getting from what they heard when those two fought. Their voices were heard throughout their neighborhood.

The Aurors had to step in quite a few times to make them quit disturbing the peace, which caused the two to fight again. It almost made Harry feel bad for his friend, until he heard the reasons behind those fights. Player was constantly complaining that there was no future for him here, and he hated everything about the City of Z. If Harry wasn't such a softhearted person, he would have dropped his friendship then and there, but since Player hadn't actually done anything wrong, he couldn't justify it. Everyone was entitled to their opinion.

"I don't believe we will find anymore treasures," Luna predicted in her dreamy voice, ignoring the derogatory nickname. "The adults are done with their construction and are now looking at all the abandoned buildings. There are none left for us to explore." She gave a shrug of her delicate shoulders and then wandered away to look under one of the bushes. Jake watched his girlfriend with a fond smile, before turning and glaring at Player, who backed away from the giant boy.

"Then I'm going home," Player snapped and stomped off.

"I'm not sure he's going to stay in the city much longer," Harry theorized as he looked to where his friend disappeared.

"You're probably right," Zack said. "Let's look for something to do. We're not going to find any of Luna's animals today. It's getting to dark in here." He was right; it was very dimly lit in the forest right now.

So the group set off to the city to see if there was anything left to explore, but Luna was correct the adults were scouring the left over buildings and houses. They were putting the artifacts they found in the museum and stuff that could be sold as antiques were put in stores. So the teens went to the dance club for a while, then spilt up and went home.

"Sirius," Harry said, that night after a dinner of pork and rice, "do you know what happened to the Dursleys?" He was hoping the other man knew. It had been a thought that plagued him for a while now. After all the letters the Headmaster had written he was actually worried about them.

"I really don't know, I never thought about them," Sirius said, scratching his goatee. "Maybe you should have Dobby pop over there and find out. Why do you want to know? I mean, they were right bastards to you." He was confused, if it were his family he'd have been shot of them, but then again, this was Harry.

"Yeah, but they're still family, not family I want to see again, but I don't want them dead," the green-eyed teen explained. Then he called for Dobby.

"Harry Potter is wanting Dobby?" the little elf asked. He now wore mostly elf jeans and T-shirts. Most of those shirts stated _**'I is being The Great Harry Potter's Elf'**_. Which technically he wasn't, but it made the little guy happy, so Harry shrugged it off and let him claim what he wanted. Some of those shirts read _**'I is being Leader of the Elves'**_ , which Harry did approve of.

"First of all, how are you? You guys aren't working too hard, are you?" Harry asked his friend. The elves were still very busy in the city and popping around the world to get would be citizens. They were over a hundred strong now and growing with each pure-blood that fled their country, since they had to free their elves to get on Black Isle.

"Oh, no, sir, we is living goodly. We has our village builts and is hiring out to good jobs. Soon there will bes baby elves. Dobby is being Leader of the Elves," Dobby said, puffing out his chest with pride. He was responsible for keeping the elves from overworking, taking care of Harry and Sirius (mainly cleaning), being the voice for the elves in the Council and popping off to rescue people. He was very happy with his jobs. Harry paid him for his work here, and he got a wage from the city coffers for his other contracts.

"I know and I'm very proud of you," Harry said, giving his excitable friend a hearty pat on the back. "Do you need a pay raise? I'm not sure five Galleons a week are enough." He quirked his eyebrow at the elf, he made twenty and knew the economy was rising.

Five Galleons a week was the going minimum wage, since everything was still really cheap, a pair of good dragon hide boots cost ten Sickles and a two bedroom house cost around five hundred Galleons. He knew once the population picked up wages would go up and house elves would be paid the going rate, it would be part of the laws, but Harry felt they deserved more because they worked the hardest.

"Dobby is still being the best paid. With what Harry Potter pays Dobby and what I's getting for other jobs I's making twenty Galleons a weeks. We elves is not needing very much monies, we is happy to gets by with whats we has," came the firm answer that brooked no argument.

House elves lived mostly on magic and the City of Z was bursting with unused magic, so they were healthy and a bit over powered. The money they made was mostly used to build their little village and buy clothes. One of the more adventurous elves had even partnered with a squib to open a clothing store, just for kids and elves. The squib designed them and the elf made them, it was a good business.

"Right, fine, I have a job for you. Can you go and check on the Dursleys? Just see if they are still alive," the dark-haired teen requested, not wanting to fight his littlest friend.

"Dobby can do," Dobby said and popped away.

"You don't expect them to be alive do you?" Sirius asked, and then sipped his tea.

"I'm not sure," Harry said with a frown. "It's something Dumbledore mentioned in his letters. He said that I've doomed them by moving out of their house. Something about blood wards." He rubbed the back of his head. He had looked at some of the books, but still didn't know what those wards were for.

That caused Sirius to spit his tea. "Blood wards! He put up blood wards?" he ranted, throwing his cup and started pacing, flinging up his arms and glaring at the wall like the old man would be outside for him to strangle.

"That's what he said. Why are you upset?" the teen asked as he watched his godfather roam angrily around the room.

"Those vile wards will drain the magic of the one they're set to. It would explain why you are so much more powerful now. Well, that and the horcrux being gone." He fixed the teen with a stare as if one of his questions had been answered. They were all impressed with how much magic Harry had now that he was here in the city, compared to how little he had going through the forest. Which considering his Patronus was a lot, but now it was more. The dark-headed teen was easily one of the more powerful teenagers in the city.

"Oh, well, it's good I left then," Harry said, shaking off the irritation he felt at Dumbledore. It was just one more thing to distrust the man about.

Dobby popped back into the room. "They is not being wheres they were before, sir. They is being somewheres in Australia. It is taking Dobby a minutes to find them," he reported.

"Well, at least they are alive." Harry gave a sigh of relief.

"They is being very much alive, Harry Potter, sir," the house elf agreed with a nod of his large head.

"Thanks, Dobby. That was all I wanted to know," Harry said with a beaming smile.

"Yes, sir, Harry Potter, sir." And with that he popped away.

"Well, that's something," Harry said thoughtfully, still watching his godfather, who had flopped back into his chair.

"Yeah, I'm glad for you," the still angry man said, running a hand down his face. "I'm going to send Albus another jinxed Howler." And he left to do just that.

"Right, you do that," the teen said, then got up to do some of his summer homework. It was mostly reading with a few essays, but had been putting it off and now he needed to get it done.

The next morning Harry got a shock. Dobby popped into his room, very excited. "Harry Potter's Grangy is being on Black Isle," the hyper house elf shouted, bouncing on his toes, making he ears flop about his head.

"What? How? What happened?" Harry demanded loudly, jumping out of his bed and running for the door, not even stopping to dress. He felt it was probably something bad that brought Hermione here without warning.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Sirius asked, grabbing the fleeing teen by the arm and twirling him around so he would be facing him. He had run to the room when the shouting started.

"Hermione is on Black Isle. I have to go and get her," the teen said, struggling to get out of his godfathers grip.

"No, Harry, you don't leave the dome. For any reason," Sirius said, firming his hold on Harry's arm. "She'll be questioned just like everyone else and I'm sure she'll be here soon." He dragged the boy to the living area and pushed him in a chair.

"What? No! If she's here something must have happened. I need to get to her," Harry repeated, getting up from the chair, only to be pressed back down, making him glare at his godfather. Didn't the man understand how important this was?

"Harry, listen to me," Sirius commanded, giving the teen a shake of the shoulders. "She's safe there. She'll be here soon. If it makes you feel better, I'll go and make sure she's gets here today." He too was concerned as to what had made the girl and her family flee Britain. From what he had been told Hermione was a very level-headed young lady and would only panic if her life was in danger.

Harry stopped struggling at the offer and thought for a moment. Then he slowly nodded his head and got up and started to pace. He trusted Sirius to see to Hermione, but he was anxious to see his friend again and find out why she was here.

"Dobby will be going back right now, to protect Harry Potter's Grangy," Dobby said and popped away.

Sirius got dressed and had Winky pop him to the island. Harry restlessly walked around the room. Then he got it into his head to get dressed and wait by the entrance. After putting on comfortable jeans, a T-shirt and his boots, he sprinted to the portal and paced there.

A half an hour later, Hermione and her parents were there. She looked terrible, her clothes were rumpled, her hair was bushier, tear tracks lined her face and the bags under her eyes didn't help. She was holding on to a suitcase like it was all she owned in the world. She saw Harry and dropped the luggage and quickly moved inside the dome. Her parents and Sirius followed, talking among themselves.

Harry ran to his friend and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Oh Merlin, Hermione, what happened?" he asked as he continued to hold the now crying witch.

Hermione sniffed and tried to get herself under control. After five minutes of silence from the teens, she pulled a back and started her tale. "Oh, Harry, it was horrible. We got back from Bulgaria and our house was destroyed, the Dark Mark was floating over it. We went to my parents' practice, but it was gone, completely flattened and the Mark was there as well. I called the Knight Bus and we went to Ginny's, but the Burrow is gone too, again with that cursed sign. I got scared, I did not know what to do, so I had Mum and Dad pull all their money from the muggle bank and we snuck into Diagon Alley and exchanged it at Gringotts. Then I called Winky and she popped us to that island." She wiped the tears from her face and looked at her best friend.

"What about Dumbledore? I mean, I'm happy you're here, but why didn't you go to him?" Harry questioned softly, running his hand through her hair and then pulling her into another hug. He knew Hermione still put her faith in Dumbledore, mostly. She had been drawing away from the man, but her respect for authority figures was still strong.

"I tried, but… Oh, Merlin, Harry, I don't know where Hedwig is" — Horror morphed her face —"or Crookshanks. I left them with Ginny and I have no idea if the Weasleys are okay," she wailed. Tears started again over the possible loss friends and pets. While she wasn't talking to Ron, she and Ginny were still close.

"I'm sure they're fine, right now let's worry about you." Harry said as calmly as he could, though he too was concerned about the Weasleys, his friend was top priority. So he turned to Hermione's parents, who were also looking rough around the edges. They too were holding on to suitcases. Sirius had picked up Hermione's. "I think there's a house near ours, the prior people had a baby and needed something bigger, so they moved out last week," he said to the adults.

"Right," Sirius said as he stopped his conversation with the elder Grangers, who was telling the older man pretty much the same story. "Let's get you guys settled." He started down the path to the city, the Grangers next to him. Hermione and Harry followed behind, arms around each other, offering comfort.

Hermione looked around and started asking questions. "Why is it so tepid here? That rainforest needs humidity, how is it still thriving? Where did you get Unicorns? Is that a hippogriff I see? How many people live here? Do they all get along? Wow, it is so beautiful," she gushed, taking a look at the city for the first time.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, which made Hermione glare at him. "The dome is the answer to most of those questions. It keeps the air on the grassy planes and the city warm, while making the forest hot and humid. The animals just showed up on their own, and no, I don't know how they got here. It's not like I can ask. The snakes say they just followed the magic. There are about seven different races of people living here, making the population about eleven hundred, and yeah, they mostly get along. The wards make sure of it," he answered her rapid questions.

"Oh, okay, I have so many questions," she said, trying to overcome everything that had happened the last few days. So she continued her rambling until they got to the empty house. Harry did his best to answer.

Sirius and the Grangers were having a conversation about them being able to work. They had enough money, but didn't know how to get equipment or if it would work. Sirius told them it wouldn't, but they had inventors that could make up equivalents. He would help in any way he could.

So the group chatted on as they adults looked over the house. It was a three bedroom wooden house, with a master bath and a guest loo. There was a fully functioning kitchen, a dining room and a living area. There were two studies and a large back garden. Too say the adult Grangers were shocked at the low price of what was equivalent to £50,000 for such a house was an understatement.

Hermione picked one of the rooms and was thinking about how she wanted it decorated. She was still sad that they had had to run, that and possibly having lost her only female friend and her cat, but she was very determined to move on until she knew otherwise. She was safe here, her parents were safe here. Harry promised.

So Harry, Sirius and the Grangers set out to High Street, which had the best shops. First they set up a new bank account at Barkley's and set up the purchase of the house at a realtor's. They would stay at the inn and the paperwork would be ready in a few days, since they were paying cash. The realtor was quite used to fast deals.

Then Harry and Sirius told them the wonders of the City of Z. The Grangers were very impressed with the many cultures and races that mingled in the inner city. Hermione was confused at the segregated neighborhoods and how they worked, but Harry said it made the different breeds more comfortable and they weren't going to force them to live differently.

After being told she would get a full tour, Hermione settled on finding what was needed for the house. She, with the help of her best friend and his godfather, guided her parents in what to buy and how it worked. She would squeal at each new invention and scold Harry for not selling them to the outside world, until he reminded her that the city was in hiding. It took the rest of the day to get the family kitted out, and arrange delivery, but they had lost everything and were starting fresh. They had to drag the bookworm from both the bookstores and the library.

After letting Hermione get settled for a few days, Harry took her to meet his friends. She was very shy, only having one female friend and one boyfriend; she was unused to being surrounded by welcoming people. She made a mental note to write Viktor and Ginny.

"So this Hermione," Zeeb said with a winning smile as the two approached. "I like her," he announced, making Hermione give him a questioning look. He didn't even know her.

"Hermione, this is Zeeb, Jean, Zack, Jake, Player and you know the girls, I think," Harry introduced with a gesture to each person.

"Ah, Lady 'ermione, et iz a pleazure to meet you," Jean said, kissing the back of her hand and making her giggle.

"Thank you, kind sir," she answered, with a blush.

"Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine," Zack said, shaking her hand. "You're not going to go all doe-eyed on Harry are you?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Ummm, no, I don't think so," she answered, shaking his hand and cutting a questioning look to Harry. He just waved it off and smiled.

Jake engulfed her hand and gave her a hearty handshake, making her almost dislocate her shoulder. He grimaced and apologized, "Sorry, sometimes I forget. It's good to finally meet the person behind the tales."

"It is alright, I have another friend, well teacher, who does the same. No harm done," Hermione answered with a pat on the very large arm.

"Why haven't you fixed your teeth?" was Player's greeting.

"W…what?" the confused bushy-haired girl said. Harry had told her she wouldn't be bullied here, so now she didn't know whether or not to take that question as such.

"Player," Harry snapped, rounding on his shorter friend, "that was completely uncalled for."

Everyone was glaring at the half-goblin, getting very tired of his sniping.

"She's magical and has big teeth. I just wondered why she hasn't fixed them," Player tried to defend himself.

"Don't mind Player, Hermione, the nargles are messing with his mind," Luna said, coming up to the dazed girl and giving her a hug, which caused the said girl to become more muddled.

"Luna Lovegood, right?" She pulled away from the unwelcome embrace and looked at the little blonde.

"Yes, so glad you remember me," Luna said, a faraway look in her pale blue eyes.

"Susan Bones, correct?" Hermione asked, turning to the last girl, who if she remembered correctly was more level-headed.

"Correct. It is good to see another girl here," Susan beamed, shaking Hermione's hand. "Neville and the Creevey brothers are around somewhere. I have to warn you they are a bit over the top on Harry." She gave a teasing wink to the messy-haired boy, making everyone in the know laugh at that understatement.

"Well, I remember the Creevey brothers' hero worshipping, but why Neville?" Hermione asked Susan, knowing that Harry would just downplay his actions. Last time she had seen the shy boy, he was quiet and didn't take any sides when it came to the gossip on Harry.

"Harry revived the Longbottoms," the sandy-haired girl replied with a huge smile.

"You what?" Hermione exclaimed, whirling towards her best friend.

"It wasn't that big a deal," Harry protested, holding up his hands, making his other friends snort.

"How? St. Mungo's tried to cure them for years. How did a non-healer succeed where they didn't?" she questioned, looking at her best friends as if he were a puzzle she couldn't solve.

"Parselmagic," Jake jumped into the conversation, defending Harry as always.

"Oh," she said and deflated a bit. Harry had told her all about that, so she should have guessed he would use it. Harry was just glad they didn't tell her what happened with the ward stone, she'd start yelling and he didn't want to argue with her right now.

"Come, we show the lady around," Zeeb suggested, always the peacemaker.

"If we aren't exploring then I'm leaving," Player stated as if to make them change their plans.

"I promised Hermione a tour of the neighborhoods," Harry said with a casual shrug, not really caring if the rude boy joined them or not. He was still peeved at that last biting comment the half-goblin made to his best friend.

"Fine," Player spat and turned and walked away.

"He isn't a very pleasant fellow," Hermione observed with a wrinkle of her nose.

"He was alright when we first started hanging out, then he got moody. I think he'll be leaving soon," Harry said, echoing he previous statement and taking her arm and guiding her to the Veela part of the city.

The gang waxed poetic on all the different the districts. They toured the city for two days to make sure she understood where everyone was. Harry had to leave in the afternoons for work, but his friends said they'd take care of her.

Hermione was ecstatic to see the free elves village and gave Harry a rib-crushing hug. He, of course, protested he had nothing to do with it.

The war in Britain was starting to get out of hand. Voldemort finally announced his return by leading an attack on the Ministry. He wanted that prophecy, whether Harry was there or not. If it wasn't about the Boy Who Lived, he felt it would tell him who was supposed to be his downfall.

The Daily Prophet once more changed its tune and was begging Harry to return. This time Harry did write them a letter telling them to piss off. They, of course, retaliated and called him a coward.

With the mass migration to Black Isle, it wasn't hard for the Order of the Phoenix to find out where they were running to. The Headmaster got it into his head to ask the Hogwarts house elves, since it had been reported that it was a house elf that saved the Bones. They had no choice but to answer him. The Order tried to break the wards on the island and was starting to succeed, when the free elves added their own protections, leaving them to start over.

It was a minor setback for the City. Now they might have to find another way to get people here. There was a committee set up to go over plans. It had been a sore point that they missed that loophole in their scheming. They knew the city was safe, but worried for the escapees.

Harry was just thankful that pure-bloods never lowered themselves to asking slaves anything, at least he hoped they wouldn't. He did wonder why the Headmaster didn't free an elf to get inside the wards, maybe he couldn't free the Hogwarts elves, or maybe they popped away if he did. Harry didn't know.

"Sirius," Harry started, it had been a week since Hermione came and now he was thinking about his ex-best mate. "I'm worried about the Weasleys." They had just finished a dinner of steak and potatoes and were settling in their chairs for their nightly talk.

"Your compassion will always amaze me, Harry," Sirius said as he scratched his goatee and sighed. "As far as I know they're okay. Bill was one of the people trying to break the wards on Black Isle. So I know he's alive. I'll send some post out and see about the rest," he offered, getting up and moving to the table.

"Dobby," Harry called, remembering the Dursleys.

"Harry Potter is calling Dobby?" his littlest friend asked.

"Can you find the Weasleys, or Hedwig?" the teen requested.

"Dobby has tried already, sir, but he is not finding them. Harry Potter's Grangy is asking Dobby to do the sames. Dobby thinks they is behind wards, sir" the little elf said sadly. "Dobby is not knowing how to finds animals." His ears sank in disappointment.

"Right, thanks anyway," Harry gave him a kind smile. "You're the best."

Dobby sadly nodded his head and popped away and Harry went back to his summer reading. He had gotten Hermione all the books she needed to catch up on the schoolwork, but she would need tutors to get completely up-to-date.

A week went by with no word on the Weasleys, but at the end of that week they got a very good surprise. Hedwig flew through the portal, carrying a very scraggly looking Crookshanks. She was flying low with her heavy burden, but seemed determined to find her human. If Harry hadn't been looking at the Unicorns, she would have had to fly to his house. He was very thankful that he had to do a paper on them for summer homework and that he had put it off to the last minute.

Harry had no idea how they flew over the ocean, for all he knew they were stowaways on a ship. He shook off that silly thought and ran to his owl. He was just glad they were there. "Hedwig!" he shouted and picked up the tired bird, who had flopped on the ground after dropping the cat. "Oh Merlin, you look awful. Let's get you home." she did look bad, her feathers were rumpled and she was so thin that Harry had no idea how she managed to keep ahold of Crookshanks. He wrote it off as magic and turned his attention back to his feathered friend.

Hedwig opened one yellow eye to glare at her human and tried to nip him, but she was just too tired.

Crookshanks gave a pitiful meow and walked slowly besides Harry, who would have carried him, but his arms were full of owl. The three went to Hermione's house first, to drop off the bedraggled cat. Hermione gave a cry of relief seeing her beloved familiar and picked the poor animal up and cooed over him.

Harry left them to their reunion and went home to tend to his. He conjured up a perch, gently place Hedwig on it and hurriedly got some food and water. Hedwig fell on the water like she hadn't had any in days. It took three days of tender loving care to get the owl to where she would fly around the house.

School started and the gang made sure the Hogwarts students caught up with the rest of the class, not wanting the teens to flounder. Hermione, of course, was the most proficient in her work, Luna being a close second. Neville and the Creevey brothers toned down their hero worship enough that they started hanging out with the rest of the gang without ribbing. Everyone enjoyed the classes and the girls made sure the boys kept up with homework.

Voldemort succeeded in getting the prophecy after his third raid on the Ministry, but without Harry's connection to the Dork Lord, they had no idea what he was planning. They didn't have spies in the Death Eater camp and talked to the free elves and got volunteers to do the dirty work. They didn't care about the war; they only wanted to know if Snake Face was going to come after Harry.

The two elves that did get inside reported that Voldemort was not trying to find the missing teen, since the prophecy told him nothing. He was more concerned about winning battles. The Council of Elders gave a huge sigh of relief, but upped the Rangers patrols, just in case.

Months went by and the British Ministry of Magic fell to the hands of Voldemort. Dumbledore was fighting a losing battle, because he split his troops. One to fight and one to find Harry. So Sirius sent an anonymous, but very informative letter to the Muggle Prime Minister and told him what was happening in his backyard. Then they washed their hands of the Order. It wasn't their fault that they weren't looking for the horcruxes they had been given all the information they needed to win.

The Council of Elders asked the free elves to get the muggle newspapers so they could keep track of the progress of the British Army. It seemed the PM was making far more progress than the Order. Battles in England's street were fought and won. The PM hired the goblins to find the soul containers and continued to fight the Death Eaters with deadly force.

When the muggle-born camps were set up by that bitch Umbridge, the free elves would break in and grab the prisoners. The New Ministry never knew how they got out, but there was a new bounty out for Sirius and Harry, because people like Dolores still believed that Sirius was a wanted criminal, who would sneak in and disturb their new regime.

Sirius and the Council had erected a ward stone, much like the City of Z's, but without the Fidelius. A dozen wizards charged the stone on Black Isle and now it was a human annex village to the major city, much like Hogsmeade. There was now and dome and the Order nor anyone else could penetrate it, the dome was set only to Z's free elves.

That bounty was the downfall of Player. He thought he now had the chance to make it rich and tried to kidnap Harry. The wards reacted violently. They froze the betrayer and completely wiped his mind. He was now the equivalent of a newborn babe. He was rejected from the city and left to wander the Amazon. They learned that Nahand's herd took him to the edge of the forest and left him at the first village that Harry and Sirius came across when they first entered. That village took pity on the confused human looking half-goblin, thinking his odd eyes part of his retardation. They must have been friendlier than Harry thought.

Harry was heartbroken that one more of his friends turned on him. He tried to apologize to Player's mum, but she just hugged him and firmly stated that it was not his fault. She had seen it coming for a long time. Still Harry felt bad for her.

"Sirius," Harry said, "do the wards always wipe the mind completely?" They were sitting at the table eating a breakfast of hot cereal.

"No, usually they just wipe all knowledge of the city."

"Oh, I was just wondering why Player's mind was gutted," he said in a questioning tone.

"I'm just guessing, but I think it's all about the penalty fitting the crime. You have to remember the people who lived here before had different ideas on punishment. They were far stricter than our society, for all we know attempted murder could cause the perpetrator's death. But if we want to keep the city peaceful, we will not mess with the wards." He tapped his finger on the table to emphasize the words and gave his godson a firm look.

"Right, no messing with the wards, got it," Harry said, hands held in the air.

"Time for school and work," Sirius announced, getting up from his chair and grabbing his briefcase.

"Yeah, see you tonight," Harry agreed, looking at his watch and grabbing his bookbag.

Black Ilse was becoming overpopulated and they would need to either get the people in to the city or ship them off elsewhere. It was now the number one priority. Questioning was done faster and more citizens were added to the city. Still more were asked to go elsewhere; the problem was most had nowhere else to go.

The muggle-born that were rescued didn't have a Knut to their name; their vaults had been seized by the New Ministry. So a kind of welfare system was put into place. They were to work for the government, doing things like filing, street cleaning or janitorial services for a wage, and they could pay back the small loan for their houses. Most were more than happy to do this, because they were safe now.

They had to close the city to refugees when the population hit three thousand. They didn't have the room for anymore, and the economy wasn't big enough to handle building larger domains, but they were sending missives to other governments to take the fleeing people. France opened their doors to them, and Russia reluctantly offered them a deal much like the City of Z. Other countries, like the USA let them come and gave them welfare to start them off. Some of the refugees went to muggle Britain to live with relatives.

Soon everyone who could be rescued was and now the war was being fought with just the Death Eaters, the Order and the British Army. The muggles were winning. They had even fought the Order on two occasions, when the vigilante group messed up their missions. The PM was pissed at Dumbledore and told the old man, in no uncertain terms, to stay the hell out of his way. The goblins were slowly but surely finding the horcruxes. They had so far found a ring, a necklace, a cup and were now searching Hogwarts for something on their radar.

Dumbledore conceded defeat in finding Harry and turned his sights back to where they belonged.

The City of Z read with morbid fascination on the slow destruction of magical Britain. With most of the muggle-born and half-bloods gone, the population there was down to under two thousand. Hogwarts had to close their doors for the first time ever. Diagon Alley was in a shambles and Hogsmeade wasn't much better. Voldemort thought he finally got the type of community he wanted, but he soon learned that he was wrong.

School and work were going okay for Harry as the months passed. Hermione was fitting right in with the gang and all the teens were growing and thriving. Hermione had long ago written Krum and told him that she was safe and that he was welcome to join her. He said he would think on it and get back to her. She was still waiting and really hoped he would, but let him make his own choice.

It took months of battle, but the muggles won. The goblin had gotten all the horcruxes and Voldemort died by a bullet to the head, fired by a man who happened to be born as the seventh month died and had lost his parents in the first war. He bared a scar on his arm from that night. Sirius was the one to learn this and Harry laughed his arse off, sending a Howler to Dumbledore to rub it in his face.

The City of Z sighed in relief. They no longer had to worry about Britain, but continued to keep their eyes open for wars. The Rangers still patrolled the forest and every now and then would pick up a straggler.

A few of the British went back. They were told their minds were to be wiped of all knowledge of where they had been these past months. They were more than happy to comply if it meant they could go home and help rebuild England's magical community.

Dumbledore never tried to contact Harry again and the stress of the war had him dying in of a heart attack a few months later. Remus tried to get invited to the city, but Sirius said there was no way in hell he'd let a traitor in his life again.

The Muggle PM, fell on the Wizengamot like a rabid dog, making them reform the entire government, and repelling all of the biased laws. They would never be 100% unbiased, but they were much better. The PM office made sure to keep a close eye on them thereafter.

Sirius found out that the Weasleys all made it through the war, not unscathed, but alive. It was thanks to Albus that they survived, he had hidden them away. It was a small thing that made Harry a bit more thankful to the man, but he still didn't forgive him for all of his other trespasses.

The Lovegoods and Bones stayed, they had made a life here and didn't want to leave. The Longbottoms and Creeveys also remained, not wanting to be away from their hero. The City of Z continued to hide behind the dome, but many merchants flooded the outside countries with the new inventions, bringing more money into the city.

The government ran a proficient municipality and their coffers also grew with new taxes. More public relations departments were created and everyone had a voice in the Council of Elders. Sirius held office for three terms and was replaced by Amelia Bones, who held it for two. Jeuel stepped down and one of the other villagers took his seat. Matta and Melampus stayed for two terms, Gundabald took their place. Dobby was the voice for the elves for five terms. Voting was always fair as the dome wouldn't let anyone cheat. They had settled on a vow that everyone who held office had to take, the non-magicals were given a contract that was spelled with the vow and when they signed it, it became binding.

The dome was amped up every year by Harry, who made sure he had a healer on hand. A few more parselmouths were found in the city and Harry trained them on parselmagic, though it took two or more of the others to charge the stone.

As years went on and the population and economy grew, skyscrapers were built and they now were almost seven thousand strong. Many of the citizens moved away. They didn't have to have their minds wiped, since they had family and friends staying. They simply took a vow never to tell.

Harry and Sirius were still wanted men, so they never stepped outside the dome. They had made a good life here and were more than happy to continue it. He and his family moved into one of the penthouses in the inner city. Embracing the district with open arms.

Years went by and Harry became a healer, his saving people thing guided him to that career choice. He married a girl from France and had two children.

Hermione became President, after graduating with top marks in law, and married Krum, who started a City of Z Quidditch League with three teams, so far they had no kids.

Sirius retired and married a muggle-born lady and had three boys. He added to the little house that he and Harry had shared; he was content in his life and never looked back.

Jake and Luna married and had two kids. Since neither of them was on the run, they often went out to find the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack. To this date they hadn't found it.

Susan married Zeeb and he taught her the ways of the rainforest. They had two children and were very happy in their lives.

Neville settled down with one of the pure-bloods that fled England and they had one child. He studied Herbology and became the teacher for the school.

All of Harry's gang married and had kids, he was thankful that he had such a large group of people who liked him for just being Harry, even his fan club started thinking of him that way.

The Centaur tribe still roamed the Great Forest and they swelled in numbers. Nalla moved to the city with one of the males and they settled into a nice life.

All was right for the City of Z. All of the mixed people got along and procreated. It was now a thriving metropolis. It now housed everything anyone could want. A theme park, theaters, shopping malls, tours through the Amazon Rainforest, museums, and many more forms of entertainment. The different districts were fun to walk through and the restaurants and pubs were exotic. They had public transportation and cars were designed to work in the City. The buildings grew and the people prospered. The wards held strong and crime was never an issue.

Harry and Sirius did what they set out to do; they found a safe place to hide and created a utopia.

 **Hphphp**

 _I took some artistic license on Hedwig, but I wanted them reunited._

 _I decided to end it here, since there wasn't much more to tell. Let me know if I missed something and I can add to it. I might come back and rewrite a better epilogue, but this really isn't a popular story and that makes my muse a bit depressed, making it hard to continue. I actually almost left it unfinished a time or two, but felt that would be cruel to the people who actually like the story. So if there are enough requests I'll come back and add another chapter._


End file.
